El capricho de los dioses
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: A nadie le gusta ser el pasatiempo de un Dios y menos a Himemiya Chikane que ya se reveló contra él una vez. Hará todo lo posible para que su juego termine con final feliz. oO Terminada 0o
1. Prólogo

La historia empieza al final del anime, hubiese cogido el manga, pero el incesto no es mi estilo… hallareis algunos guiños al manga y si me siento inspirada a kyoshirou to towa no sora.

Un saludo y espero que disfrutéis leyendo al menos tanto como yo escribiendo.

**PROLOGO**

Cuando Himeko vio aquel pelo moreno largo y la concha colgada del cuello de la chica que se acercaba caminando desde el otro lado de la acera no lo dudo ni un instante, era ella… esa era la persona con la cual tenía que compartir el resto de su vida, la razón por la cual había rechazado todas las proposiciones amorosas que había recibido hasta el momento, era la razón de su existencia.

Himemiya Chikane por su parte cuando vio el rostro de Himeko sintió como se le encogía el corazón para después comenzar a latir desbocado. Era la primera vez en su vida que tenía esa sensación, era increíble… ella… alterándose tanto por mirar un rostro.

Sin saber muy bien que las impulsaba a ello ambas corrieron al encuentro de la otra y se abrazaron en medio de la calzada, en ese momento sus memorias retornaron… Ame no murakumo, el orochi, la muerte, la promesa, cada caricia, cada susurro, cada beso…

-**Chikane-Chan…** - decía Himeko con lágrimas en los ojos- **has vuelto… has vuelto a mí…**

-**Himeko** – respondía Chikane- **Himeko…**

No sabían ni que decirse, todo era raro, pero a la vez era una situación feliz, se habían reencontrado, no había Orochi… pero los dioses son vengativos… y Ame no murakumo no las dejaría tranquilas con tanta facilidad, faltaba una última prueba que pasar, un último reto para su amor… y por esa razón las chicas no oyeron el claxon del coche hasta que era tarde, hasta que ya casi estaba encima de ellas y la única que pudo reaccionar fue Himeko, apartando a Chikane y recibiendo todo el impacto del golpe, quedando tirada en la acera sobre un charco de sangre…

Bueno, este mini trocito no tiene ni por asomo la longitud de lo que sería un capítulo normal, simplemente es para que podáis haceros una idea de la ubicación de la historia y de la situación en la que empieza.

XoXo

MzDaRkGirL


	2. Déjame recordar ChikaneChan

Cuando Chikane vio a Himeko en el suelo corrió hacia ella sacando el teléfono móvil del bolsillo para llamar a una ambulancia y dar una sola explicación:

-**Soy Himemiya Chikane y quiero una ambulancia ya.**

Tras esa frase indicó su ubicación y volvió toda su atención a Himeko. Su respiración y su pulso eran débiles, pero al menos tenía, miraba al amor de su vida y se sentía impotente, sabía que no debía tocarla, podría provocar algún problema en su cuerpo o agravar alguna lesión ya producida y por ello simplemente susurraba mientras le acariciaba la cara ensangrentada.

-**Himeko… quédate conmigo… no me dejes de nuevo… Himeko… resiste…**

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla apretó el puño y le pegó un golpe al suelo con toda la ira que sentía. Aquellas personas que se acercaron a mirar y reconocieron a la heredera de la familia Himemiya no pudieron más que sorprenderse, esa chica jamás mostraba sus emociones en público… ¿Cómo era posible que por el atropello de una chica cualquiera se pusiese así?

Cuando llego la ambulancia Chikane subió rápidamente con ellos y dio instrucciones claras.

-**Quiero que la atiendan los mejores médicos, no me valen los buenos, quiero los mejores, la mejor atención y que no se escatimen en gastos, quiero que este todo preparado cuando ella llegue al hospital y no quiero ningún problema.**

Cuando el médico y la enfermera de la ambulancia vieron su cara supieron que no bromeaba, la mirada gélida que la chica desprendía les producía casi dolor físico. Si Himemiya Chikane quería eso… no había opción de discutir con ella.

OoOoO

-**Dígame Doctor, que sucederá ahora** – preguntaba Chikane a la salida del quirófano.

-**Las heridas de la señorita Kurusugawa son graves, señorita Himemiya, pero prevemos una pronta recuperación. Aunque hay un problema…** -anunció el doctor.

Chikane lucho con todas sus fuerzas contra el miedo, la ansiedad y la ira que la estaban comenzando a dominar, tenía que controlarse por Himeko, tenía que manejar esta situación…

-**De que se trata** – respondió Chikane bajo su máscara de tranquilidad.

-**El golpe de la caída le ha provocado una contusión cerebral. Desgraciadamente con frecuencia, las víctimas no tienen memoria sobre los hechos que precedieron a la lesión o que ocurrieron inmediatamente después de recobrar el conocimiento. Los traumatismos craneales más graves producen períodos de amnesia más prolongados. Generalmente, la máxima pérdida de memoria de la persona se presenta inmediatamente después resultar lastimado. Algo de memoria se va recuperando a medida que el tiempo** **pasa; sin embargo, es posible que nunca ocurra la recuperación completa de la memoria acerca del evento**.

-**Me está queriendo decir…** -dijo Chikane analizando la información que le acababan de dar - **¿que Hime… la señorita Kurusugawa perderá la memoria? ¿Qué no me… que no reconocerá a nadie cuando despierte?**

-**Señorita Himemiya** – dijo el médico notando el nerviosismo ya patente de Chikane - **¿sabe de alguien que se pueda hacer cargo de la señorita Kurusugawa en caso de que la pérdida de memoria se haga patente? A causa de no tener familiares vivos ni pareja reconocida no sabemos a quién acudir, su nombre de contacto en caso de accidente esta en desuso.**

-**En ese caso** – dijo Chikane – **tramiten su traslado a la mansión Himemiya, se quedará en mi casa y nosotras cuidaremos de ella.**

-**Como lo desee señorita** – dijo el médico- **ahora si me disculpa voy a seguir con mi trabajo.**

-**Por favor** – respondió la chica – **no deseo interrumpirle más.**

Cuando el médico desapareció, Chikane se dirigió al baño en donde se encerró y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Acababan de encontrarse y ya las habían vuelto a separar, si Himeko no recordaba nada sería como empezar de cero…

Tras unos minutos se recompuso y miro su reflejo en el espejo, a sus 16 años estaba enamorada de una mujer de 32 la cual seguramente no recordaría ni como se llama, maldijo su suerte y decidió que costase lo que costase conseguiría que Kurusugawa la recordase y amase de nuevo.

OoOoO

A las 12 horas de su salida de quirófano, Himeko al fin abrió los ojos.

**[¿Dónde estoy?]** fue el primer pensamiento de la chica **[¿Y quien es esa?]**

Ese segundo pensamiento fue referido a Chikane, quien víctima del cansancio por haber velado su sueño, no pudo más y cayó rendida en el sofá de las visitas. Cuando Himeko clavó su vista en ella se despertó como sintiendo un escalofrió que le recorrió toda las espalda desde su parte más baja hasta la nuca.

-**Oh dios mío… ¡estas despierta!** – dijo la chica con una súbita explosión de alegría - **¿Cómo te encuentras?**

-**Me encuentro bien… todo lo bien que se puede estar aquí tendida por lo menos ** -le dijo Himeko a la que consideraba una desconocida - **¿Podrías hacerme un favor…?**

-**Pide lo que quieras…** -dijo Chikane con una sonrisa – **te será concedido.**

**-¿Podrías indicarme quien eres?** – Dijo la chica poniendo una mueca de disculpa - **¿Y que estoy haciendo aquí?**

Cuando Himeko vio la cara de dolor que puso Chikane sintió un dolor en el pecho, no sabía porque, pero no le gustaba ver que esa bella desconocida sufría, intentaba ubicarla en alguno de sus recuerdos, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguno, de que no sabía nada, de que… no tenía ni idea de quién era ella misma. Recordaba sucesos, noticias, nombres, pero nada que le resultase cercano.

El monitor de latidos de Himeko comenzó a aumentar su ritmo a causa de su desconcierto y ansiedad.

**[¿Quién soy? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?]**

-**Chssst tranquila, tranquila…** - dijo Chikane abrazándola, lo primero era calmarla luego explicarle todo – **yo te explicare todo… ahora relájate y sabrás lo que ocurre, pero primero tienes que relajarte por favor.**

La chica rubia asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien en los brazos de esa desconocida? Ella era solo una niña… no le echaba más de 18 años, pero daba la impresión de que la comprendía y conocía como nadie a raíz de cómo la miraba.

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado Chikane comenzó a relatarle lo que sabía, algunas partes porque las conocía de primera mano y otras porque mandó a Otoha-San averiguar todo lo que pudiese de ella.

-**Tu nombre es Kurusugawa Himeko y tienes 34 años, vives en Tokio y trabajas como fotógrafa y artistas pintado cuadros, estas en el hospital, nos reencontramos después de mucho tiempo y no vimos al coche venir, me apartaste de la trayectoria del auto salvándome y por eso estas aquí** – estas ultimas palabras vinieron acompañadas de unas lágrimas – **lo siento tanto… si yo no hubiera estado ahí o si te hubiera llevado hacia la acera esto no habría pasado**.

-**No hay nada que perdonar **– dijo Himeko con una sonrisa – **si te aparte sería por algo, y por la cara que estas poniendo me parece que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi… esto… ¿podrías indicarme tu nombre? **– añadió poniendo otra vez la misma mueca de disculpa que a Chikane le parecía adorable.

-**Yo soy Himemiya Chikane** – respondió la chica.

-**Himemiya… Himemiya… ¿de que me suena eso? ¡Ah sí! La familia Himemiya es una de las mas poderosas del país, pero bueno… no creo que la heredera de tal familia este conmigo aquí** – decía Himeko más para si misma que otra cosa – **no… imposible.**

-**Kurusugawa-San…** -dijo Chikane reclamando su atención – **soy esa Chikane Himemiya que no crees que pueda estar contigo aquí.**

-**Por dios… discúlpeme, esto… yo…** -decía Himeko en una escena que le resulto muy familiar a Chikane – **lo lamento, no sabía que era usted importante, no sabía…**

Chikane le puso un dedo en los labios a Himeko y le dijo:

-**Llame Chikane-Chan, como has hecho siempre, tienes muchas cosas que recordar aún y yo te ayudare a ello **– le dijo la chica – **por lo pronto cuando salgas de aquí serás trasladada a mi mansión y créeme, no te faltara ningún tipo de atención.**

Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos y en ese momento el monitor de latidos de Himeko volvió a desbocarse, de manera que la chica avergonzada y ruborizada desvió la mirada.

**[¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me está pasando?]** pensaba la chica **[Es una niña, debo de doblarle la edad…]**

OoOoO

Himemiya Chikane era la única heredera de su familia, su nacimiento había sido una sorpresa 17 años atrás, cuando se creía ya imposible que hubiese un descendiente por la edad de sus progenitores.

Ahora la chica lo entendía todo, y sabía que ella no era un milagro, simplemente la voluntad caprichosa de un Dios, de manera que tenía la misma vida de antes, pero con las personas en más avanzada edad y compañeras y compañeros nuevos de instituto, eso significaba que… Jin-sama también estaba vivo y seguramente intentando conquistar a Himeko, esa idea la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

La buena noticia era que a Himeko le daban el alta ese día y estaba firmando los papeles para llevarla a su casa. Obviamente no podía contarle todo lo vivido anteriormente, que la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie y que estaban predestinadas, porque lo más seguro sería que huyese aterrorizada pensando que se había vuelto loca, así que le quedaba ser paciente y esperar, otra vez…

OoOoO

**-¿Estás segura de que me puedo quedar a vivir aquí sin ninguno problema?** – dijo Himeko mirando con congoja la enorme mansión de Chikane – **¿No seré una molestia?**

-**Por supuesto que no** – respondió Chikane al tiempo que pensaba **[Ni que fuera la primera vez…]**

Acomodaron a la huésped en un cuarto y automáticamente Chikane pidió que trasladaran sus cosas al contiguo, uno un poco más pequeño que el actual pero así podría estar cerca de su ser amado en todo momento.

Himeko miraba todo con curiosidad y Chikane pudo distinguir en esa mujer rasgos que eran característicos de ella en la adolescencia, esa mirada tímida, los andares despreocupados, la continua necesidad de disculparse y dar las gracias por todo y lo mejor, la inocencia de sus ojos. Como había sido capaz de vivir sin ella hasta ese momento no lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro es que no volvería a perderla, le daba igual la diferencia de edad, el tabú sobre ese tipo de relaciones y la imposibilidad de descendencia con consanguineidad de ambas partes, la amaba y nada se interpondría en su camino, ya le había plantado cara al mismo Dios es una ocasión y no le importaba lo más mínimo volver a hacerlo.

Una vez instalada, ambas recorrieron las propiedades de la familia y Chikane le explico a Himeko todo lo relacionado con ella misma al tiempo que se inventaba una historia de cómo se conocían, la cual se reducía a que la chica después de ver algunas fotografías y cuadros de la artista quiso conocerla y poco a poco se fue formando una amistad entre ellas.

Pasaron un día muy agradable y Chikane le explico que tras el fallecimiento de sus padres ella era propietaria de todas las posesiones de la familia, las empresas, las inmobiliarias… por lo que Himeko se quedó muy sorprendida de que una chica tan joven pudiese llevar a cabo tales responsabilidades.

-**Mañana iremos a tu casa Himeko, a ver si algo te resulta familiar y a recoger aquellas cosas que quieras traerte aquí** – le dijo Chikane con una sonrisa – **solo tienes que pedir cualquier cosa y dala por hecho, quiero que tu estancia aquí sea cómoda y perfecta. Aparte de eso por el trabajo no te preocupes, me ocupe de llamar personalmente a tu empresa y explicar los hechos sucedidos, me dijeron que podías tomarte todo el tiempo que quisieses, que son unas vacaciones pagadas.**

**-¿Cuánto es todo el tiempo que quiera?** – pregunto la chica con curiosidad - **¿un mes?**

-**Como si quieres 1 año, mi padre era accionista en esa empresa y ahora que ha muerto las acciones son mías ¿hay algún puesto que te interese dentro o alguien que te caiga mal? Podemos hacer un recorte de plantilla si quieres** – dijo Chikane sonriendo.

Himeko se puso a reír y le dio las gracias a la chica por todo.

-**Bueno…** -dijo Chikane -**es hora de asearse para ir a dormir te enseñare donde está el baño.**

Cuando Himeko vio las dimensiones de la estructura se sintió muy pequeñita y sorprendida.

-**Las toallas las tienes allí** – le explicaba Chikane sin darse cuenta – **allí está la ducha y si necesitas algo hazme llamar.**

Cuando iba a salir de la estancia sintió como Himeko la agarraba de la ropa.

**-¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?**

-**Me da algo de aprensión quedarme en este sitio tan grande sola** – dijo Himeko avergonzada – **no sé si nuestra confianza llega tan lejos, pero… ¿podrías bañarte conmigo?**

Chikane la miró con ternura y asintió mientras decía:

-**No te preocupes, ya lo hemos hecho antes, si te da vergüenza que te mire solo tienes que decírmelo y me pondré de espaldas a ti. No tengas vergüenza de decirme nada, te dije que tu estancia aquí sería cómoda y aunque aun no me creas te conozco a la perfección.**

Himeko no puedo evitar sonreír mientras Chikane cerraba la puerta.

OoOoO

La escena que de desarrolla a continuación no tiene nada de rara para Miya-Sama, ella sentada en el borde de la enorme piscina y Himeko en el medio bajo el agua haciendo burbujas con la boca.

**-¿Tan mayor y sigues haciendo eso?** – Pregunto la chica morena con una carcajada **– no me lo puedo creer…**

-**Chikane-Chan no te rías…** -respondió la rubia avergonzada – **a mí me gusta…**

Chikane se levanto aun entre risas y fue hacía la ducha, en una ondulación de su largo pelo Himeko pudo atisbar la cicatriz en forma de luna que tenía en la espalda.

-**Vaya Chikane-Chan, tienes una cicatriz con forma de luna en la espalda, yo tengo una…**

-**Con la forma de un sol en el pecho** – respondió Chikane girando la cabeza hacía ella – **lo sé…**

-**Pero ¿Cómo…?** – Comenzó Himeko, pero en seguida se interrumpió así misma al darse cuenta de la respuesta – **Ah claro… me conoces a la perfección aunque yo no me lo **

**Crea…**

Chikane le sonrió de nuevo y Himeko se estremeció ante la profundidad de los ojos azules que la miraban.

OoOoO

Habían pasado ya cinco largos meses desde el accidente y Himeko había trasladado pertenencias suyas a la mansión, entre ellas el álbum de fotos, en el cual Chikane pudo ver aquellas imágenes en las cuales deberían salir las dos y que tenían solo a Himeko. Gracias a ese álbum, Himeko comenzó a recordar muchas cosas, entre ellas para fastidio de Chikane a Souma.

**-¿Quedaste hoy con Jin-sama?** – preguntó Chikane simulando su mal humor.

-**Sí… vamos al cine**- respondió Himeko- **¿quieres venir?**

-**No gracias… prefiero quedarme en casa- **respondió la aludida** – tengo cosas que hacer.**

-**Chikane-Chan ¿seguro que no tienes nada en contra de Oogami-kun? Es que te cambia la cara cuando hablas de él.**

-**No te preocupes Himeko **– dijo Chikane con una sonrisa – **todo está bien. Diviértete, te estaré esperando.**

Himeko sonrió y salió por la puerta dejan a Chikane preguntándose cuando tiempo más tendría que aguantar eso. Resultó que Oogami Souma era cirujano en el hospital al cual llevaron a Himeko y cuando vio su nombre en unos papeles, apareció en la mansión Himemiya pidiendo poder verla. La cara de Chikane cuando lo vio era la misma que si le hubieran dado una bofetada, algo que no le paso desapercibido al hombre y que se preguntaba que podía haberle hecho a esa desconocida para que lo odiase tanto.

OoOoO

A la media noche Himeko entraba por la puerta de la mansión Himemiya bajo un profundo silencio, pero algo llamó su atención, una melodía interpretada a piano la atraía como un caramelo atrae a un niño. Con paso lento y seguro abrió la puerta de la sala del piano y vio a Chikane tocando con un camisón y su media luna expuesta, ella se tocó el sol del pecho y dijo en un susurro:

-**Tsuki no miko…**

A pesar de no ser más que un susurro, Chikane pudo oírlo dejando de tocar abruptamente.

**-¿Qué acabas de decir?** – Pregunto la chica luchando contra la ansiedad – **Himeko, repítelo…**

-**Sigue tocando Chikane-Chan, déjame recordar** – respondió Himeko.

Chikane siguió tocando mientras Himeko hacía esfuerzos por recordar, poco a poco la mente se le fue aclarando. Vio el primer ataque del Orochi, a Souma intentando matarla, su arrepentimiento, el beso de cumpleaños dado por Chikane, la muerte de esta, toda su vida vacía y finalmente el reencuentro.

Himeko fue hacía Chikane y la abrazó por la espalda al tiempo que decía:

-**Te quiero…**

En el momento que sus cicatrices se tocaron, ambas empezaron a brillar trasladando a las dos chicas al santuario de la luna, Chikane abrazó a Himeko para protegerla y se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Cuando la miró vio que volvía a tener el mismo cuerpo que a sus 17 años. Se miraron largamente y cuando estaban acercando sus rostros una voz profunda de mujer las interrumpió diciendo.

-**Bienvenidas de nuevo.**

La misma Ame no murakumo las estaba observando…

_**FINAL DE CAPITULO**_

Bueno espero que este primer capítulo os haya gustado, si es así seguiré escribiendo más, calificaré este FF R por próximos acontecimientos.

XoXo

MzDaRkGirL


	3. Lo quiero todo, te quiero a ti

**-¿Es que no nos puede dejar en paz?** – gritó Chikane fuera de sí – **¡Te lo hemos dado todo!¡Incluso nuestras vidas! ¡Y tú nos has robado 16 años!**

-**Sacerdotisa lunar… cállate y déjame hablar** –respondió Ame no murakumo – **tu insolencia hacía mí parece no tener límites. Es lógico que me odies, pero primero escucha lo que tengo que decir.**

-**Chikane-Chan…** - dijo Himeko aun asombrada de volver a tener 16 años – **deja hablar… primero oigamos que tiene que decirnos.**

-**Tú siempre tan pacífica sacerdotisa del sol, la sacerdotisa lunar debería aprender de ti.**

-**Eso no quiere decir que el odio hacia ti no fluya por mi venas Ame no Murakumo, ten eso claro** –respondió Himeko sin dar lugar a discusión.

-**Os he traído aquí para hacer un trato con vosotras** – le dijo la diosa – **a pesar de tu traición sacerdotisa lunar, no tengo el poder suficiente para quitar la reencarnación eterna que os ha sido concedida, simplemente para otorgarla, pero ya me he cansado de veros sufrir. No puedo decir que os entiendo, a mi esos sentimientos me son tan ajenos como a vosotras el poder que yo ostento. Es por eso que no volveréis a tener que morir para sellar el Orochi.**

-**Cuál es el truco…** -respondió Chikane suspicazmente – **tiene que haber algo más, no se puede cambiar una vida por nada.**

-**Eso queridas niñas lo sabréis a su debido tiempo…** -dijo Ame no Murakumo- **ahora os devolveré a hace 16 años, justo el día del ataque del Orochi, tú sacerdotisa lunar seguirás viva, no desaparecerás, pero vuestros progenitores estarán muertos igual que ahora. Recordareis todo, pero no habrá Orochi, al menos por ahora. Sin ninguna de vosotras en el templo no podrá ser retenido durante mucho tiempo. Una cosa si os** **advierto, nadie ha de ver vuestra relación.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?** – preguntó Himeko aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-**Pueden murmurar, pueden pensar y pueden sospechar** –dijo la diosa **– pero por lo de ahora, ningún humano ha de presenciar los sentimientos que vosotras dos sacerdotisas os profesáis, si alguien lo descubre… las consecuencias para las dos serán más que terribles. Avisadas quedáis. Ahora marchad en paz.**

-**Ame no Murakumo…** -murmuro Chikane – **Gracias…**

-**No me las des aún, es posible que a ti menos que nadie te guste el cambie el cambio sacerdotisa lunar** –respondió la Diosa – **es mejor, pero no necesariamente bueno, tenéis que perder algo, pero os aseguro que no será ni vuestro amor ni vuestras vidas. Nos veremos en unos años.**

OoOoO

-¡**Himeko! ¡Himeko! Vamos despierta** –decía Mako-Chan – **Hí-me-ko**

Himeko abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró la cara de Mako-Chan la cual le dijo:

-**Mira, despertaste 16 segundos antes que ayer. Y bien ¿Quién dijo que iba a levantarse temprano hoy?**

Himeko se levantó a toda prisa y se escurrió de la cama dando de bruces contra el suelo, a lo que Mako-Chan le saco una foto y la accidentada se echo a reír.

**[Por el amor de Dios]** pensaba **[es la tercera vez que vivo este día y los tres me pegué el mismo golpe]**

Himeko se vistió a toda prisa, tenía que ir al instituto, tenía que verla, tenía que encontrarla.

-**Vaya muy animada y rápida te veo esta mañana** – le dijo Mako-Chan cuando corría a su lado - **¿Te ocurre algo Himeko?**

-**Simplemente estoy contenta** – contesto la aludida – **tengo ganas de llegar al instituto.**

Nada más llegar a los pies de la escalera la vio, Himemiya Chikane, tan bella y hermosa como siempre había sido, en lo alto, acaparando la atención de todo el mundo, pero sin que nadie acaparase la suya. Hasta que la vio, a su Himeko, a quien llevaba esperando al menos veinte minutos Bajó las escaleras con paso lento y se puso delante de ella, la miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

-**Kurusugawa-San no me encuentro muy bien, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi casa por favor?** – y girándose hacia Mako-Chan añadió **-¿Podrías dar tú el aviso en la sala de profesores?**

Mako-Chan miró a una y otra chica como si no se creyese lo que acababa de pasar y dijo un tímido:

-**Va… vale**

Y sin decir nada mas, ambas chicas partieron rumbo a la mansión Himemiya.

OoOoO

Cuando Otoha-san les sirvió el té, Chikane le dijo que el resto del día no quería ser molestada bajo ninguna circunstancia, que si necesitaba algo ya lo haría saber. La doncella molesta porque la chica rubia acaparaba toda la atención de Miya-Sama, simplemente asintió.

-**Himeko…** -dijo la chica cuando estuvieron solas-**quiero que te vengas a vivir aquí y hagamos pública nuestra amistad. Diremos que nos conocimos a causa de la repentina muerte de nuestros padres y que yo me ofrecí a darte un lugar en mi casa como parte de mi familia. Nadie se opondrá a esto, solo seré una amiga que ayuda a otra. ¿Estás de acuerdo?**

Himeko solo asintió sorprendida por la rápida resolución de Chikane.

-**Chikane-Chan… en lo que refiere a Oogami-kun…**

-**Dime Himeko** – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa **– que quieres saber.**

**-¿Te molestara si le veo?** –preguntó la chica algo preocupada. Ahora entendía la razón de su cambio de gesto ante su mera mención.

-**Por supuesto que no** – respondió Chikane con total sinceridad - **él es tu amigo. Lo que viste estos meses eran celos porque no sabía si me recordarías o no, si te enamorarías de él y me olvidarías, pero ahora tengo claro que me amas Himeko, que me recuerdas y que estoy en tu corazón. Eso sí… si intenta propasarse, se las verá conmigo y ya salió perdiendo una vez…**

Himeko sonrió y asintió feliz. De pronto su cara se tornó en extrañeza y dijo ladeando la cabeza:

-**¿Mañana no se celebraba la fiesta de tu cumpleaños? ¿Cómo es que no hay ningún preparativo ni nada?**

-**La cambie para la semana que viene Himeko** – dijo Chikane – **Mañana es nuestro cumpleaños y quiero que lo celebremos las dos juntas. Además… se supone que no me encuentro bien.**

Himeko simplemente asintió con una sonrisa e hizo la última pregunta, la que Chikane más esperaba:

**-¿Y cuando vendré a vivir aquí?** –pregunto Himeko con una sonrisa.

-**Hoy mismo si quieres, puedo enviar a que traigan tus cosas aquí** – dijo Chikane – **si te parece bien claro.**

-**Me parece estupendo, pero tengo que avisar a Mako-Chan** – dijo la chica**- si ve que mis cosas no están a lo mejor se preocupa, lo cual veo bastante lógico. Iré al instituto a hablar con ella y a informar de que te encuentras mejor Cuando terminen las clases vuelvo.**

-**La habitación de siempre o la que está al lado de la mía** – dijo Chikane cuando Himeko salía por la puerta.

-**La de al lado a la tuya** –respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

OoOoO

**-¿Cómo que te vas a vivir a casa de Miya-Sama?** –Pregunto Mako-Chan a todo pulmón - **¿en serio?**

-**Mako-Chan… no grites…** -dijo Himeko – **me ofreció un lugar en su familia porque las dos perdimos recientemente a nuestros padres y no tenemos hermanos o hermanas. Y yo le dije que sí.**

**-¿Y podre ir a verte? Bueno… ¿veros?** – pregunto Mako-Chan

-**Ya verás cómo sí** –dijo Himeko sonriendo – **no creo a Chikane-Ch… que a Miya-Sama le importe.**

**-¿Chikane-Chan?** –Dijo Mako-Chan entornando los ojos – **Me debe muchas explicaciones señorita Kurusugawa…**

-**Lo siento he quedado para cenar con Miya-Sama, me tengo que ir.** –respondió la chica con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras echaba a correr.

-**Esto no quedará así Himeko** – respondió Mako-Chan blandiendo el puño **– ¡quiero saber!**

OoOoO

Himeko le daba vueltas a los hongos con los palillos de manera cansada.

-**Himeko… ¿ocurre algo?** – Preguntó Chikane extrañada por la reacción de la chica- **¿Es que acaso no están a tu gusto?**

-Bueno**… creo que tres vidas son suficientes para aguantar esta mentira** – dijo Himeko suspirando –**odio los hongos, me horrorizan…son superiores a mí.**

**-¿En serio?** – Preguntó Chikane sorprendida - **¿Y cómo no me lo dijiste antes?**

-**Te mostrabas tan amable con todo que no fui capaz**- dijo Himeko – **pero ya es suficiente, no me gustan, nada de nada.**

-**Entonces daré el aviso de que no te los sirvan mas** – dijo Chikane. **¿Ves? Si dices las cosas se puede hacer algo para remediarlo. Ahora sí… -** añadió sacando un paquete de bajo la mesa** – espero que esto te guste más. Feliz Cumpleaños.**

Himeko miró a Chikane y sonrió al tiempo que decía apenada:

-**Pero Chikane-Chan yo no te he comprado nada. Lo siento…**

**-Himeko… tu simple presencia es un regalo para mí - **y pasándole el regalo añadió** – ahora ábrelo que estas más guapa cuando sonríes y deja de preocuparte por eso. **

Himeko abrió el regalo y se quedo sorprendida por su contenido. Una cámara de fotos profesional de último modelo, le dio mil vueltas con la cara iluminada y una sonrisa radiante, la favorita de Chikane. La cogió en sus manos, apunto con ella a Chikane y disparo la primera fotografía.

-**Gracias Chikane-Chan, me encanta** – respondió Himeko – **no sé como pagártelo.**

-**Esa sonrisa es más que suficiente para mí, quiero tu felicidad, la considero lo más importante **–La sinceridad era patente en las palabras de Himemiya - **disfrútala y saca muchas fotografías con ella, serán un buen recuerdo cuando pasen los años.**

Himeko sintió un agradable calor recorriéndole el cuerpo cuando proceso lo que significaba ese cuando pasen los años. Ahora estarían siempre juntas, ninguna tendría que morir, tenían toda una vida para conocerse y amarse. Ese pensamiento la perturbo en gran medida, era tan feliz….

Chikane interrumpió el pensamiento de su acompañante

-**Mañana no hay colegio, así que podrás dormir todo lo que quieras, tengo que hacer unas cosas para una empresa y me acostare tarde. Ahora si me disculpas – **dijo levantándose** – Hasta mañana Himeko.**

Y así salió de la habitación dejando a la chica sumida en sus pensamientos.

**[¿Y se va así? ¿Sin un buenas noches? ¿Ni un beso en la mejilla?] **

Tras pensar mucho en el porqué de esa frialdad en su Chikane-Chan, de pronto lo entendió todo, Chikane-Chan la había forzado en una vida anterior y eso lo tenía en la conciencia, nunca se acercaría a ella mientras Himeko no demostrase que lo deseaba, así que la mantenía alejada para evitar la tentación. Al parecer Chikane no tomaba nota de sus propios consejos. Pero esa noche era su cumpleaños y tenía que darle un regalo.

Himeko fue a bañarse y se entretuvo más de lo habitual intentado calmar sus con los vapores. Cuando llegó a su cuarto intentó leer, pero no era capaz de concentrarse, así que se dedicó a mirar su álbum de fotos, en el cual observo sorprendida que se conservaban las fotos que se sacaron ella y Chikane. Espero a que Chikane llegase a su cuarto y fue a su encuentro con su camisón blanco.

Llamo dos veces a la puerta de Chikane y ella simplemente respondió con un "adelante".

-**Himeko ¿te ocurre algo?** –Preguntó Chikane – **se me hace raro verte aquí tan tarde.**

-**Chikane-Chan ¿Por qué no eres sincera conmigo? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te quita el sueño?**

**-¿Cómo sabes que…?** – comenzó Chikane.

-**No eres la única que conoce a la otra, dime tus miedos Chikane-Chan. Tus culpas. Tienes miedo de que te rechace, y aun te culpas por lo ocurrido**- al ver que la chica simplemente asentía siguió hablando – **Me cuidaste, tuviste paciencia, me quisiste, esa es la Chikane-Chan que eres, ahora no hay Orochi no tienes que hacer nada eso, solo somos tú y yo. Una vez me dijiste que no nos habían concedido una noche para las dos, que querías una noche para estar juntas ¿Aún la deseas?**

Chikane simplemente la miró sorprendida y asintió.

-**Pues tu deseo se ha cumplido, esta noche será de las dos…** - y dando una zancada, Himeko besó a Chikane tras lo que dijo – **Feliz cumpleaños, Chikane-Chan.**

Chikane abrazó a Himeko y enterró la cara en su cuello aspirando el aroma de la sacerdotisa del sol, flores, néctar y un olor que le recordó al sol de verano… la apretó más contra sí, sin poder creerse que ese momento fuera a llegar por fin.

Himeko por su parte le colocó las manos en las caderas con esa timidez que la caracterizaba, pero en el momento que sus manos se posaron en el lugar y sintió el cuerpo de Chikane contra el suyo perdió parte de esa timidez, 16 años es mucho tiempo, eso sin contar los siglos anteriores. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta, la sacerdotisa de la luna estaba buscando sus labios, pero ese beso no era como los anteriores que se habían dado, estaba cargado de pasión, toda la pasión que les había sido negada y que ahora las golpeaba con la fuerza de un rayo. Sintieron el peso de la necesidad, que las agobiaba, que las empujaba a precipitarse y Chikane sin saber de dónde sacaba las fuerzas se separó de Himeko, aspiro profundamente y junto su frente con la de la muchacha diciéndole:

-**Llevamos demasiado tiempo esperando esto como para estropearlo a causa de las prisas, tenemos toda la noche como tú bien has dicho, conozcámonos poco a poco Himeko, quiero conocer y probar todo de ti.**

Himeko asintió a las palabras de Chikane al tiempo que intentaba relajarse, sabía que la chica tenía razón en lo que decía, pero aún así era tan difícil, ella era tan hermosa, tan maravillosa, tan perfecta, tan… todo… esa era la palabra, era su todo.

-**Te quiero Chikane-Chan** – le dijo Himeko llevándola de la mano a la cama - **Te amo como nunca en ninguna de mis vidas amé a nadie.**

-**Yo también te amo Himeko** – le respondió Chikane dejándose llevar – **lo daría todo por ti.**

Ambas se dejaron caer en la mullida cama sin perder el abrazo ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado Chikane esa situación? No era capaz de contarlas… Unieron sus labios, de manera lenta, pausada. Chikane recorrió con la punta de su lengua el labio superior de Himeko provocando el sonrojo de esta. Poco a poco entre besos caricias y susurros fueron girando dejando a Himeko encima, esta se incorporó de nuevo quedando de pie frente a la cama, por lo que Chikane se sentó en el borde y se abrazó a ella comenzando a besar todo su pecho, probándolo, saboreándolo, pero el camisón le estorbaba así que poniendo su mano en las caderas de Himeko y deslizando la prenda hacia arriba la dejo desnuda de cintura para arriba. No era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado, pero no era igual que las otras. Esta vez podía hacerla suya, con amor, demostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella. Colocó la mano derecha sobre el pecho de Himeko y notó el estremecimiento de ella, lo acaricio y sintió un murmullo, cuando lo apretó un suspiro, quería escuchar más, quería escuchar "ese" sonido, por lo que acerco a Himeko hacia ella y con su lengua recorrió su pecho izquierdo. Himeko cerró los ojos y de sus labios se escapó el gemido que Chikane estaba buscando. Hizo el mismo movimiento otra vez, y obtuvo la misma respuesta de la sacerdotisa del sol, música para sus oídos. Dejando un reguero de besos decidió hacer lo mismo en el otro pecho, ella era una exploradora y Himeko su amazonas…

El tacto era suave y tibio en un principio, pero poco a poco se fue tornando más cálido, Himeko disfrutaba como nunca en su vida, aunque no era la única, la sacerdotisa de la luna acariciaba el cuerpo de Himeko con una parsimonia que jamás creyó posible, deleitándose en cada curva y cada sensación sin abandonar el trabajo que había empezado. Le gustaba escuchar cómo se alternaban gemidos y risas en su amor cuando tocaba alguna zona en la que Himeko tenía cosquillas, nunca en su vida conseguiría componer o interpretar una melodía tan maravillosa como esa en su piano, o eso pensaba ella…

Hubo un momento que la chica rubia echó su cabeza hacia atrás, señal de que disfrutaba con las sensaciones que su amante le proporcionaba y eso fue como un reclamo, Chikane le puso la mano en la nuca y la arrastró de nuevo a la cama para comprobar si su cuello era tan apetitoso como parecía. Recorrió toda la clavícula con la lengua, de derecha a izquierda a lo que Himeko respondió apretándola más contra ella y acariciando su espalda. Una lluvia de besos recorrió el cuello de la sacerdotisa del sol quien sonreía en los momento que los sonidos nacidos de su garganta se lo permitían. La lengua de Chikane trazó un húmedo camino desde el hermoso cuello de Himeko hasta su oreja la cual empezó a mordisquear, provocando una alternancia entre el placer y las cosquillas. En ese momento oyó una frase en un gemido que hizo que su estómago diera un brinco:

-**Quiero sentir tu piel Chikane-Chan.**

Ambas chicas aun entre besos se pusieron de pie y Himeko intentó quitarle el camisón pero con **desfortunio** que era de botones y no daba atinado a quitarlos, Chikane reía y encontraba el gesto de frustración de la chica adorable, pero de pronto ya harta de batallar cogió ambos lados de la abertura y tiró de ellos desgarrando la prenda de ropa.

-**Himeko ¿Qué…?** -Comenzó Chikane sorprendida.

-**Mañana te comprare otro…** - respondió la aludida tirándose a besarla de nuevo y llevándola hasta la pared.

Himeko besaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, labios, pecho, cuello… mientras que Chikane tenía la respiración más que acelerada e intentaba agarrar la pared, algo que en un estado normal de coherencia sabría que era imposible.

-**Va a ser verdad lo que dicen de las modositas** – dijo la chica entre gemidos con una sonrisa.

-**No… se… de… que… hablas…** -murmuro Himeko entre beso y beso.

Chikane le cogió la cara por la barbilla puso sus ojos mirando directamente a su amante y dijo antes de darle un profundo beso:

-**Que sois las peores…**

Himeko sintió que le temblaban las rodillas y arrastro a su compañera con ella hacia el suelo:

-**Tú me haces esto Chikane, tú me vuelves loca…**

La chica estaba encantada con la respuesta pero más aún con la mirada de la rubia, estaba cargada de pasión y… ¿lujuria? ¡Oh Dios mío! Ni en sus más retorcidos sueños imagino que pudiese provocar tal estado en Kurusugawa Himeko. La chica parecía estar desbocada.

-**Lo quiero todo** –repetía una y otra vez – **te quiero a ti.**

Sobre la alfombra continuaron la danza de besos y abrazos, exploraron todo lo que tenían que explorar de la parte superior de sus cuerpos, ahora solo faltaba la inferior y por cierto, la más interesante.

Chikane puso la mano sobre la ropa interior de la chica y la recorrió con un dedo consiguiendo un suspiro de su dulce Himeko, lentamente agarro la prenda y la deslizó por las piernas de la chica, primero una pierna y después la otra… ¿pero de dónde sacaba este autocontrol? Se preguntaba ella.

-**Himeko… si te acostases en la cama me harías un gran favor… nos resultaría esto mucho más fácil y cómodo.**

La chica le sonrió y le dijo:

-**Vale, pero con una condición, no dejes de besarme**. – respondió esta.

A Chikane le encantaba esa nueva y oculta faceta de Himeko, normalmente ya le gustaba conocer cosas nuevas de ella, pero ¿algo así? Le parecía increíble.

La condición fue cumplida y cuando Himeko se acostó Chikane se puso de rodillas delante la cama, agarró sus piernas y tiró de ella hasta el borde de la cama, un acto bastante brusco, pero que a Himeko le pareció terriblemente perturbador en el buen sentido de la palabra. La rubia no pudo pensar mucho más, pues Chikane comenzó a besar sus gemelos y a ir ascendiendo pierna arriba, ella sabía lo que venía, lo estaba deseando, solo la mataba que ella tardase tanto…

Chikane no había mentido cuando dijo que lo quería probar todo de ella, no dejo un solo un rincón, maravillándose de los cambios de sabor que se producían a cada momento, hasta que llego a la zona superior. Decidió ser un poco mala y subir de nuevo hasta el ombligo donde se entretuvo hasta que escucho a Himeko con la respiración entrecortada:

-**Chikane-Chan, por favor… no me hagas sufrir más, lo deseo, TE deseo.**

La chica había dicho las palabras mágicas. Chikane descendió rozando el bajo vientre de Himeko con la nariz y haciéndola estremecer para a continuación rozar con la punta de la lengua el punto exacto del placer.

**-¡Dios mío!** – exclamo Himeko arqueando la espalda.

**[Estará observando, como no…]** pensó Chikane sin poder evitarlo y rodando los ojos.

Visto que lo que hacía parecía ir bien encaminado lo repitió unas cuantas veces, viendo que antes estaba equivocada, si que había un sonido más maravilloso que la primera alternancia de gemidos y risas de Himeko. Y era este, el que demostraba que sentía un placer y un gozo totales. La chica decidió cambiar de táctica y comenzó a succionar como si fuera un caramelo, consiguiendo que Himeko primero se llevara las manos a la cabeza, luego se agarrara a las sabanas como si fuera a desgárralas y por último le puso las manos en la cara a Chikane, quien intercambió sus labios por su mano derecha y con la izquierda le cogió la mano a Himeko y se introdujo sus dedos en la boca lamiéndolos lentamente… muy lentamente. Himeko pensó que se volvería loca.

Chikane orgullosa por lo que estaba provocando volvió a prestarle atención a la zona más sensible de su amante y llevo su boca un poco más abajo, introduciendo su lengua en la abertura y recorriéndola, estuvo así un rato hasta que decidió intercambiar. Sus labios y lengua volvieron a las succiones de la parte superior y sus dedos se centraron en la interior, introdujo una lentamente con la palma hacia arriba, buscando "ese" punto, hasta que lo encontró, lo acarició levemente y vio que el volumen de los sonidos producidos por Himeko aumentaba, por lo que le añadió un segundo compañero. Continuó succionando el exterior y masajeando el interior, con Himeko moviendo las caderas para acompañarla, al poco tiempo ya se compenetraban, la respiración de Himeko aumentaba, su latido también y sus gemidos, ¡ay, dios!, sus gemidos… si Chikane no supiese que estaban solas en ese ala de la mansión seguramente ya habría intentado callarla. La morena supo que había llegado el clímax cuando Himeko encorvó la espalda con un "Miya-Sama" a volumen considerado y de pronto se relajo.

La morena se levantó y se acostó al lado de la chica, la cual estaba trabajando por volver a respirar como es debido y terriblemente colorada, la abrazó por la cintura la acercó a ella y le dijo:

-**Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien…**

Cuando Himeko consiguió conseguir más o menos su ritmo de respiración y latidos habituales, le cogió las manos a Chikane y se las colocó por encima de la cabeza agarrándolas con una sola de sus manos, se puso encima y la besó.

-**Bien te lo vas a pasar tú ahora Chikane-Chan, pues esto aun acaba de comenzar y la noche es muy larga.**

Y entre risas tiró de la sabana y las cubrió enteras…

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**

No sé como lo hice… pero lo hice… y creo que me quedo… decentillo, y realmente espero que os haya gustado.

¡Hora de agradecimientos! Wiiiiiiiii (voy a copiar esta frase de otra autora de aquí de FF así que si lo lees avísame si tiene copyright y lo cambiare: una autora con RR es una autora feliz, gracias a todos)

**Hotoka:** Gracias por tus dos reviews, has sido muy pero que muy amable. Y en contestación a tu pregunta, es 16-32, a lo mejor en algún lado puse 17-34, pero luego recordé que al final de la serie cuando Himeko le dice que es una chica normal de 16 años y ¡tate! Ahí estaba la respuesta. Lo de los cinco meses fue a modo en entradilla, quería que ambas tuviesen la misma edad y no se me ocurrió nada más original para que pareciese creíble (todo lo creíble que puede llegar a ser algo así con Dioses y mechas, tú me entiendes), te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas y espero haber compensado mi error con este capítulo. Gracias de nuevo

**Kodashi21**: Como veras no estaba tan desacertada (¿o desacertado? Te agradecería una aclaración de en que genero referirme a ti) en lo de las edades. Como ves he publicado este capítulo todo lo rápido que he podido. Espero que te agrade tanto como el anterior. Mil gracias por tu RR eres un encanto

**Sonsaku**: Me gusta que te haya parecido original, esta historia de amor me cautivó desde el primer momento que la vi e intente que todo el mundo la viese (desgraciadamente mi novio no entro por el aro T_T pero sigo intentándolo) así que intente darle un giro para moldearla a mi manera y así poder hacer algo "nuevo" (nada es mío por lo tanto no puede ser nuevo) y que agradara al resto, una nueva trama sin que las maten. Besos y muchas gracias.

Bueno no sé si daré conseguido actualizar tan rápido (mañana tengo que madrugar para ir a la universidad y voy a ver como le dan un diploma a mi ahijado "que niño mas mono *.*")

Un beso a todos y espero no haberos decepcionado

XoXo

MzDaRkGirL


	4. Eres mi vida

-**Himeko…** -murmuraba Chikane entre suspiro y suspiro – **Himeko…**

La chica rubia tenía un brillo en los ojos que denotaba que estaba disfrutando con el acto que llevaba a cabo. Tenía la cabeza entre los muslos de Himeko y le daba pequeños mordiscos a su ropa interior.

-**Esta es tu venganza ¿verdad?** – decía la sacerdotisa de la luna – **Por hacerte pedírmelo, me estas cast…**

No puedo terminar la frase pues Himeko había encontrado su punto débil y se mordió los labios en un intento por no gritar. Nunca creyó posible sentir tanto placer.

-**Y ahora vamos a…** -comenzó Himeko pero se interrumpió de golpe, frunció el ceño y miro atrás.

Se escuchaban pasos por el pasillo, y Chikane alterada pudo reconocerlos como Otoha-San. Rápidamente se levantó cogió la ropa interior y el camisón de Himeko y se los pasó tras lo que cogió el suyo y se lo puso, aunque seguía roto, por lo que se metió en la cama murmurando:

-**Te perdono lo del camisón, pero ahora tienes que mentir Himeko y sé que no te gusta.**

La chica asintió poniéndose la ropa y le pregunto:

**-¿Qué quieres que diga? **

-**Cuando Otoha-San llame a la puerta, abres tú, me verá acostada le dirás que tuve una pesadilla y alarmada por el ruido viniste a ver si me encontraba bien**. – dijo Chikane visiblemente alterada.

Justo en ese momento unos nudillos llamaron a la puerta por lo que Himeko se acercó y la abrió. Cuando Otoha-San la vio se quedó blanca como la cal.

-**Disculpe… pensé que… solo quería asegurarme de que su primera noche aquí fuese agradable y como no contestaba en su cuarto me preocupé y vine a decírselo a la señorita.**

-**No te preocupes Otoha-San, ya me iba a mi cuarto** – y girándose hacia Chikane añadió – **Buenas noches Miya-Sama. Que tenga dulces sueños.**

Cuando cerró la puerta, se volvió a Otoha-San con una sonrisa.

-**Lamento la preocupación causada** – dijo la sacerdotisa del sol – **escuché ruidos en la habitación de la señorita Himemiya y me preocupé, razón por la cual fui a verla, pero solo era una pesadilla, espere a que se tranquilizara y ya estaba por salir cuando llegaste**.

Otoha-San asintió, se estaba imaginando cosas raras, desde luego necesitaba unas vacaciones.

-**Lo siento de nuevo Kurusugawa-San, tampoco quería importunarla.** –dijo Otoha-San haciendo una reverencia.

-**Por favor Otoha-San no haga eso mas** – le dijo Himeko con una sonrisa- **no soy nadie especial, ni importante, solo una amiga que la señorita Himemiya decidió acoger, no merezco un trato preferente. Ahora si me disculpa me voy a dormir que mañana nos espera un nuevo y largo día. Buenas noches Otoha-San.**

-**Buenas noches Kurusugawa-San.**

Cuando Himeko entró en su habitación se apoyó contra la puerta y se dejo resbalar por ella. Nunca en su vida se le había dado bien mentir, pero la amenaza de Ame no murakumo estaba patente y le aterraba. Parecía que en las situaciones límite era capaz de más cosas de las que pensaba.

Miró su cama con tristeza, Chikane-Chan seguía en el cuarto de al lado y no se iban a arriesgar a que las viesen. Maldijo interiormente su mala suerte y se deslizó entre las sábanas. Esa cama era fría… no como la de Chikane Chan, que tenía su aroma y su calor.

Chikane por su parte estaba enterrando la cabeza bajo con la almohada con desesperación, siempre había sentido un gran afecto por Otoha-San, pero en ese momento pensar en ella la hacía sentir bastante irritada, le había arruinado su momento, le había arruinado EL momento y lo que es peor… se iba a ir a dormir sola y deseando terminar lo que quedo inconcluso. Pobre Chikane… le esperaba una noche verdaderamente larga.

OoOoO

Cuando llegó la mañana Himeko se levantó de un brinco de la cama, llena de energía y recordando lo vivido la noche anterior. Recordó su comportamiento y no puso evitar sonrojarse, nunca se imagino comportándose así de ninguna manera, le parecía impensable, pero Chikane era como una droga para ella, la alteraba, la… ¿por qué no reconocerlo? Excitaba hasta el límite, sus movimientos, sus gestos, sus palabras, todo era un cúmulo de sensaciones que la volvían loca. Pero había algo que no estaba bien… algo que se le olvidaba, solo que no podía recordar el que… bueno ¿qué más daba? Seguro que no era nada que le importunara más adelante.

Chikane por su parte no se despertó tan bien como Himeko, había pasado una noche horrible y que el aroma de Himeko permaneciese en su cama no la ayudó nada… cada vez que se movía y lo notaba, recordaba lo que había quedado en el aire y deseaba correr a la habitación de al lado a terminar lo que habían empezado. Pero se controló, Ame no Murakumo no se andaba con bromas y ella lo sabia…

Se arrastró como pudo fuera de la cama y se puso una bata, salió de la habitación y en el momento justo que se paró delante de la puerta, esta se abrió. Himeko se quedó mirando para Chikane, primero se sonrojo y luego sonrió dulcemente.

-**Buenos días Chikane-Chan **– dijo la rubia y nada más verla los sucesos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente.

-**Buenos días Himeko **– respondió Chikane sorprendida y encantada por el sonrojo de su acompañante.

**[Vuelve a ser la Himeko de siempre]** pensó la chica encantada.

Bajaron a desayunar y hablaron de manera trivial de asuntos del instituto y la fiesta de cumpleaños, como si simplemente fueran dos grandes amigas, ese era un precio a pagar, vivir su relación en la más profunda discreción. No era un precio grande comparado con la pérdida de sus vidas, pero ambas chicas sentían una pequeña pena interior, si por ellas fueran saldrían y le gritarían al mundo entero el amor que sentían la una por la otra, sin vergüenza, sin temor, con la cabeza alta y las manos unidas.

Cuando les estaban retirando el desayuno, Chikane se dirigió a Otoha-San:

**-¿Cuántas veces has tenido vacaciones desde que estas aquí?**

-**Pocas, señorita** –respondió Otoha con una sonrisa- **sabe usted que siempre me he dedicando en cuerpo y alma a esta familia, desde que ambas no éramos más que unas niñas.**

**-Y** **mi padre jamás os las concedió por pura amabilidad ¿verdad?** – Preguntó de nuevo Chikane – **él no era esa clase de hombre… no tenía tanta bondad… **

Himeko entendió en seguida que estaba haciendo Chikane, intentaba llevar a Otoha-San por su camino, enredarla con las palabras…

-**Bueno señorita…** -carraspeo Otoha- **aunque su padre haya fallecido, no me gusta hablar de él de forma negativa, espero que lo entienda.**

-**Pero dime… ¿no echas de menos a tu familia Otoha?** – preguntó de nuevo Chikane tentándola - **¿no te gustaría verlos más a menudo?**

-**Como a todo el mundo señorita** – respondió la chica divertida con una sonrisa **- ¿Qué clase de persona quiere estar lejos de su familia?**

-**Pues estáis de suerte** – dijo Chikane con una sonrisa peligrosa en el rostro.

-**No entiendo…** -dijo Otoha-San con cara de estupefacción - **¿Qué intenta decir?**

-**Que tú y todos las personas que trabajéis en esta casa tenéis unos días de vacaciones, 5 días para ser exacta, os daría mas pero no me veo capaz de preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños yo sola.**

Otra de las doncellas se adelanto unos pasos y se atrevió a preguntar:

**-¿Está usted hablando en serio señorita Himemiya?**

-**Por supuesto** - respondió la aludida con una sonrisa – **es más, para aquellos que tengáis que desplazaros, yo misma os pagare el billete. Las cosas van a empezar a cambiar, desde ahora.**

Todos los miembros del servicio de la familia Himemiya se miraron entre sí no sabiendo que hacer.

**-¿Pero se puede saber a que estáis esperando?** –Dijo Chikane**- vamos… en dos horas como mucho os quiero ver a todos de camino a vuestras casas.**

Nadie dijo nada más, todos salieron lo más rápido que su educación les permitía de la habitación y se dirigieron a sus aposentos a recoger sus cosas. Cuando Chikane miró a Himeko le guiño un ojo, provocando el sonrojo de esta de nuevo. A Chikane le parecía tan adorable verla así…

Cuando el último de sus criados salió por la puerta de casa Chikane no se lo podía creer, se aseguro de cerrar la puerta y le dijo a su querida Himeko arqueando la ceja izquierda:

-**Y ahora mi amor… vamos a terminar lo que no nos dejaron anoche.**

Himeko sonrío de un modo que a Chikane no le gusto nada.

[**Oh, no…]** pensaba Chikane [**me conozco esa sonrisa, no me va a gustar lo que me va a decir]**

-**Verás… Chikane-Chan…** - intentaba decir calmadamente Himeko – **yo no me esperaba esto así que… le dije a Mako-Chan que podía pasar a vernos.**

**[Esto no está pasando] **pensaba Chikane **[no me puede dejar todo el día "así"]**

**-¿Y cuando exactamente?** – pregunto Chikane agachando la cabeza a modo de derrota.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Himeko aumentó aun más la sonrisa de disculpa y dijo:

-**Ahora… ayer se me olvido decírtelo con tanta…** -movió la mano derecha y la cabeza en círculos intentando encontrar la palabra y añadió - **actividad… te juro que te lo compenso…**

-**Esta noche…** -anticipó la chica abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa para recibir a Mako-Chan.

Himeko no puedo más que sonrojarse de nuevo.

OoOoO

La tarde con la amiga de Himeko fue bastante agradable para Chikane, no es que la chica le cayese mal, pero a cada segundo que pasaba rezaba para que se marchase. Solo podía pensar en la noche anterior y en Himeko: sus pies, sus piernas, sus manos, sus labios… Hubo un momento en el que Mako-Chan le pregunto si se encontraba bien, pues se quedaba absorta a cada momento.

Le enseñó los terrenos, tomaron té e incluso le tocó el piano. La sacerdotisa del sol agradeció mentalmente que su amiga no preguntase por la servidumbre de la casa, pues no sabría que decirle sin que le sonase raro.

Cuando la invitada al fin se fue las chicas decidieron tomarse un baño, bueno, más bien Himeko pidió tomar un baño y Chikane, enamorada como estaba no pude negarle esa petición, a pesar de que ver a Himeko con el cuerpo mojado y ausente de prendas, no le iba a ayudar nada.

OoOoO

-**Chikane-Chan… -dijo Himeko desde la piscina en la sala de baño – Has sido muy amable con Mako-Chan, incluso tocaste el piano para ella, muchas gracias.**

La chica estaba sentada en el borde de la enorme piscina y le sonrió al tiempo que le decía:

**-¿Cómo no serlo? Ella te cuidó y te trató bien cuando yo no pude. Y tú la aprecias, no merecería tu amor si no la tratase como se merece.**

Himeko se acercó al borde de la piscina donde Miya-Sama estaba sentada, y se abrazó a ella.

-**Chikane-Chan me quedaría así todo el día, disfrutando de tu calor. Pero si te parece bien, te espero en mi habitación, tenemos algo pendiente desde ayer**.

Himeko salió del baño envuelta en un albornoz bajo la atenta mirada de Chikane quien pensaba:

**[¿Podremos tener esta noche para nosotras solas de una vez?]**

Himemiya Chikane secó su cuerpo adecuadamente y se dirigió a la habitación de su otra mitad cubierta por una toalla. Cuando llego llamó a la puerta y esta rápidamente se abrió. Himeko la hizo pasar y la apoyó contra la estructura de madera para besarla. Esta se cerró con un golpe, pero a Chikane no le importó.

-**Has tardado mucho Chikane-Chan** – le susurró en el oído Himeko – **creí que tendría que salir a buscarte.**

-**Es que estaba…** -Chikane no puedo continuar, Himeko se encontraba "jugando" con su oreja y no pudo hacer otra cosa que apretarla contra sí.

La sacerdotisa de la luna agarró a Himeko de las nalgas y la elevó, la chica por su parte enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Chikane y comenzó a moverse lentamente al tiempo que la besaba.

-**Himeko…** -dijo Chikane suspirando – **si sigues moviéndote así nos mataremos antes de llegar a la cama… haces que me fallen las piernas…**

La sacerdotisa del sol soltó una risita y asintió, cuando Chikane vio su sonrisa sintió un mareo, pero no perdió el equilibrio, llevaba en brazos aquello que más quería y lo único que protegería hasta la muerte.

Himeko le hizo un gesto a Chikane para que la bajase y esta obedeció, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la rubia acercó su rostro y la besó de nuevo. En su opinión Chikane tenía los labios dulces, era como un caramelo, adictivo, además besaba como una diosa, era perfecto. La sacerdotisa del sol le puso un dedo en el hombro izquierdo y lo fue deslizando siguiendo toda la línea de la clavícula hasta el otro mientras caminaba hasta situarse detrás de ella. Movió su brazo izquierdo hasta donde estaba enganchada la toalla y la dejó caer, tras lo cual comenzó a besar a Chikane toda la línea de la nuca y la parte superior de los hombros al tiempo que se quitaba su propio albornoz, sin que su amante fuera consciente de ello dejándolas a ambas en una desnudez absoluta.

Himeko pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí para besar la marca de media luna de su espalda, el momento en que se había despojado su acompañante del albornoz Chikane no lo sabía, pero le encantó sentir la piel de Himeko y sus pechos en la espalda, tan suaves, tan cálidos… le parecían un regalo. La chica rubia comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Chikane con las manos al tiempo que le besaba la espalda.

-**Eres tan bella…** -murmuraba después de morderle juguetonamente un hombro – **tan fuerte…** - después de besarle la zona de la nuca – **tan sensual…** - para después **apretarle** con cuidado uno de los pechos y rozar su feminidad.

-**Soy tuya…** - dijo Chikane con un gemido.

Himeko tomó de la mano a su alma gemela y se puso de nuevo frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras que con la otra mano subía acariciaba su cadera y su cintura.

-**Vale, se acabó…** -dijo Himeko con gesto torturado.

**-¿Qué se acabo?** –preguntó Chikane repentinamente asustada.

-**El autocontrol** –respondió Himeko agarrando a Chikane y llevándola a la cama con un rápido movimiento.

-**Eres mía** –decía mientras le recorría el cuello con la lengua – **mía, mía, mía, mía…**

Deslizó su rostro hacía abajo y rodeó y trazó una húmeda circunferencia alrededor del ombligo sin dejar de recorrer sus caderas con las manos. Tras eso la agarró de los mulos y se los acarició levantándole y doblándole las piernas, separándolas un poco para acomodarse entre ellas y tener un mejor acceso a sus pechos, los cuales, beso, para después succionar.

-**Himeko…** -gimió Chikane sin poder reprimirse al sentir toda la pasión de la sacerdotisa del sol.

La chica reaccionó a ese gemido queriendo más, quería devolverle todo le placer que le había proporcionado la pasado noche, quería devolvérselo e incrementarlo. Se puso al lado de Chikane y al tiempo que la besaba deslizó su mano hasta el bajo vientre de esta inspeccionando, cuando llego a la zona más sensible y vio el gesto de Chikane sintió que le faltaba el aire, esa mujer era capaz de alterarla con su simple presencia, ese pelo moreno, esos ojos azules, ese gesto que acababa de poner… deseó poder tener diez brazos con diez manos para poder recorrer todo su cuerpo a la vez.

No se pudo contener y llevó sus labios a donde se encontraba su mano, lamió la zona con pasión provocando que Chikane soltase un grito de placer. Himeko se entretuvo haciendo distinciones entre las diferentes entonaciones que hacía Chikane dependiendo se los movimientos que hiciese. Llevo la mano derecha hasta uno de sus pechos y lo apretó. Chikane se revolvía colocando las manos en la cabeza de Himeko e indicándole con las manos la alternancia de ritmo y presión.

La rubia no dejo de acariciarla ni un segundo, siempre tenía las manos en algún lugar de su cuerpo, recorriéndolo lentamente, fue la única acción calmada que fue capaz de realizar. Tras unos minutos, Chikane alcanzó la cúspide del placer y se derrumbó sobre el colchón.

-**Chikane-Chan, con esos coloretes estas adorable** –dijo Himeko con una sonrisa – **tendré que provocártelos más a menudo.**

La sacerdotisa de la luna solo asintió, no tenía fuerza para nada más. Cuando se relajo y pudo moverse y hablar con normalidad, rodeó la cintura de Himeko con una mano y la trajo hacia sí, haciendo que esta se acurrucase en su pecho.

-**Himeko, realmente me sorprendes, un segundo eres tímida y al siguiente ardiente… me has dejado totalmente desconcertada.**

-**Si no te gusta puedo intentar controlarlo** – respondió Himeko seria – **me costará, pero por ti puedo hacerlo.**

-**No, no me refiero a eso**- respondió la sacerdotisa lunar jugando a entrelazar su mano con la de su compañera – **me refiero a que… eres como el día y la noche, me encanta tu personalidad, tus sonrojos. Pero en estos momentos, eres puro fuego Himeko.**

-**Yo seré el fuego, pero tú eres el pirómano, ¿Quién te crees que me enciende?** –respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-**La verdad es que eso ya me da igual **–dijo Chikane estrechándola entre sus brazos**- sinceramente nunca creí poder llegar a estar así contigo. Cada día que comíamos en el colegio deseaba decirte algo en el jardín de las rosas, pero no podía… no podía soportar la idea de que me rechazaras, de dejar de verte, no podía soportar la idea de perderte. Y la primera vez que me besaste… no me lo podía creer… fue una sensación tan maravillosa…**

Himeko elevó la cabeza y besó a Chikane de manera dulce y prolongada.

-**Me gusta proporcionarte sensaciones maravillosas Chikane-Chan, te las proporcionaré cuantas veces quieras. Para algo soy tu… ¿está bien usar el término novia? **

Chikane la miró un segundo y murmuró:

-**Kurusugawa Himeko, mi novia… no me gusta cómo suena…**

-**Bueno…** -dijo Himeko con expresión triste-**entonces…**

-**Mi eternidad, mi futuro, mi destino… esas cosas suenan bien **–dijo Chikane ajena al cambio de humor Himeko – **mi alma gemela. Pero novia… suena tan… banal… todo el mundo tiene novias y novios, nosotras tenemos algo más que eso, llevamos una eternidad luchando por estar juntas, nos enfrentamos a los mismos dioses por tener esto, no te puedo llamar simplemente mi novia. Ya sé lo que eres Himeko… **

**-¿Y que soy?** – preguntó la chica emocionada

-**Eres mi vida…**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Bueno ya toca agradecimientos, y un aviso, este fin de semana y el que viene no creo que tenga tiempo a actualizar. Este lo quiero pasar con mi novio que desde que trabaja nos vemos poquito y el próximo mi mejor amiga desde que tenía 7 años (dios, llevamos 15 siendo amigas, cuánto tiempo) vuelve de estar de Erasmus en Inglaterra y me pasaré con ella todo el tiempo. Lo siento.

Ahora lo interesante ¡agradecimientos! (nota: agradezco este capítulo y el siguiente)

**Hotaka**: Tengo que confesarlo, me pareces un encanto. Dejaste un RR en cada uno de los capítulos y además largos, con gente como tú da gusto escribir. Sí, sé que fui mala cortándoles todo lo de la primera noche, pero es que no me pude resistir, Otoha está enamorada de Chikane se supone ¿no? Y en el anime ya nos dejaron claro que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que Himeko anduviese pululando por la mansión, así que me dije ¿Por qué no mandarla de vacaciones unos días? Y así lo hice, y al resto los mande… por si acaso. Por cierto tengo que decirte una cosa ¡no puedes dejar tu FF inconcluso! No me puedes hacer eso… yo perdí la inspiración hace tiempo y recurrí a mi novio y mis amigas, créeme funciona, tomate un baño, relájate y piensa como te gustaría que fuese la historia, sino léete algunas y busca inspiración. Si quieres hasta te doy mi MSN en un mensaje privado y lo hablamos. No puedes dejarla, es una historia buena. Ánimo.

**Sonsaku**: Me alegra que te guste la historia y cuando mandan callar a Chikane (adoro a Chikane y no me hizo gracia ponerlo, pero realmente era necesario T_T). Lo de mandar a Himeko a vivir a casa de Chikane me pareció lo mas lógico. Vamos… yo lo haría si fuese ella y si algo es Miya-Sama es lógica y racional, bueno… a veces… o siempre, lo que le hizo a Himeko tenía razón de ser ¿no? Aunque a lo mejor se paso un poco… ¡ya estoy desvariando!. El lemmon, es el primero que hago tan largo y tan "explicito" y la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hago… ojala me saliese asé en todos -_-. Gracias por tus RR.

**Kodashi21**: Gracias por lo de mi tiempo con lo de la universidad, solo me estoy matriculando y ya me estoy agobiando con tanto papelito y tanto viaje -_-. Debería quedarme con el titulo de técnica superior especialista en laboratorio y no andarme con tanto lio… En lo de tus RR, aparte de agradecerte la aclaración (aunque juraría que ya lo hice antes mediante un mensaje privado) me encanta que te guste la historia a ti también y tengo que reconocer que conseguiste que se me escapase una sonrisita divertida por lo del lado pervert. Lo de mandar a Otoha-San volando… se trata de que no las descubran ^^ sería demasiado obvio, pero hubiese estado simpático. Lo de la enfermedad en medio del acto… si no lo solucionas y se te queda la sangre en el miembro, a lo mejor te tienen que drenar para retirarlo, o eso me explicaron a mí en clase. Me gustan tus comentarios largos, no lo olvides ^^.

**DarKagura**: A ti te daré las gracias, porque no puedo hacer nada más xD y también prometo continuarla.

XoXo

MzDaRkGirL


	5. Líbrame de él Himeko

Laluz del sol se filtraba por la ventana proporcionándole a Kurusugawa Himeko un agradable calor en la espalda, se removió un poco y sintió a su lado un cuerpo cálido. Poco a poco fue abriendo los parpados y miró a su derecha, Himemiya Chikane estaba durmiendo con una tranquilidad que se reflejaba en su cara y en su postura, boca abajo con las manos debajo de la almohada y con la cara vuelta hacia ella. Himeko la miró y sonrió, amada por muchos y admirada por todos, pero ella era la única dueña de su corazón.

Se irguió un poco y miró a su "vida" como habían acordado llamarse. Una melena preciosa, un cuerpo de escándalo y unas manos… como se movían esas manos, como besaban esos labios… como la hacía disfrutar esa boca… lentamente comenzó a besarle la parte baja de la espalda, ahora estaba dormida, no podía perder el control y asustarla, se apartaría del objetivo que buscaba. Notó que suspiraba en sueños y que se removía un poco, el dulce despertar estaba cerca… con las manos comenzó a acariciar la cara interna de los muslos, y continuó sus besos hacia el norte, besando su cuello y llegando a la oreja. Pudo notar como poco a poco Chikane se despertaba, por lo que su mano derecha subió el trayecto que le quedaba de muslo y comenzó a acariciar el tesoro que guarda con su compañero. Chikane exhalo un gemido.

-**Chikane-Chan te diría que lamento haberte despertado, pero sabes que no me gusta mentir…** - le dijo Himeko en el oído.

-**Si me despiertas así… no me molestas… en absoluto…** - dijo Chikane entrecortadamente.

-**Además es un poco tarde** – respondió la sacerdotisa del sol – **ya son las once de la mañana.**

**-¡¿Qué son las qué?!** – Exclamo Chikane levantándose de un salto y sin molestarse en tapar su desnudez – **maldita sea, tenía que hacer una llamada muy importante a causa de un proyecto a las diez. Tengo que ir al despacho.**

-**No iras a dejarme así…** -dijo Himeko con cara de espanto- **te deseo, ahora.**

-**Himeko pórtate bien…** - dijo Chikane con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando vio que la chica se ponía en posición felina dispuesta a saltar sobre ella – **tengo que trabajar, solo tardaré media hora como mucho.**

**-¡Media hora!** – Exclamo Himeko escandalizada – **no, no… no me obligues a seducirte con malas artes Chikane-Chan… no seas mala…**

Cuando Chikane vio que o salía de allí o el trato que estaba a punto de cerrar el cual era muy importante se iría al traste decidió salir corriendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Llego a su despacho y marco el número de teléfono para después recostarse sobre la silla de piel, quería terminar con ese asunto ya. Pero al parecer no era la única que quería terminar algún asunto, cuando pidió que le pasasen con el dirigente y esperaba, Himeko entró en la habitación como Dios la trajo al mundo.

**-¡Aléjate!** – Dijo Chikane levantando la pierna derecha a modo de barrera – **sé cuáles son tus intenciones.**

**-¿Eso es una invitación? –** Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro – **porque me estas tentando.**

Rápidamente Chikane cruzó las piernas y se puso de cara al escritorio.

**[Mantén el control]** pensaba la chica **[no la mires, cierra los ojos, voz serena y acaba pronto]**

-**Buenos días…** - escuchó Himeko como decía al teléfono su amor – **lamentó haberle hecho esperar, mi servicio está de vacaciones y yo he estado enferma. Sé que no es escusa, pero no pude dormir muy bien anoche y me quedé dormida, lamento mi falta de seriedad, no se repetirá.**

Himeko se deslizo sobre la mesa de Chikane y se puso justo delante de ella, momento en el cual apreció que esta tenía cerrados los ojos, por lo que hizo un puchero, si creía que por no tener el sentido de la vista se iba a librar de ella iba lista. Colocó su pie derecho a la altura del gemelo de Chikane y lo fue subiendo lentamente.

-**Sí… exactamente…** -decía Chikane cada vez más nerviosa **– esa información es correcta…**

Cuando la pierna llegó al punto álgido, Chikane le agarró el pie con su mano libre, Himeko no había contado con que la sacerdotisa lunar tenía más fuerza, por lo que murmuro:

-**Aun me queda otra pierna y dos brazos… ¿Cómo piensas pararlos?**

A Chikane le estaba costando concentrarse en la conversación, pero aún así, lo conseguía.

-**Sí, sí… espero… no hay ningún problema**… -dijo la chica y tras tapar el auricular con la mano y mirar a Himeko dijo en voz baja – **Himeko, no te estás portando bien.**

La chica bajó de la mesa, se sentó en su regazo y le susurró al oído:

-**Entonces castígame Chikane-Chan…**

Chikane enrojeció y la mano que tenía sujetando el teléfono se le puso lívida, la otra la mantenía en alto intentando alejarla de Himeko y el cuello lo estiró para atrás todo lo que podía.

-**Bueno… de aquella quedamos así…** - dijo al teléfono.

Himeko bajó su mano y de manera hábil acarició el punto débil de cualquier mujer.

-**Sí… sí… **- dijo Chikane entrecortadamente y mordiéndose los labios – **es solo que aún no me he recuperado del todo y me fallan las fuerzas, pero estoy bien. La verdad desearía terminar con esto rápido para volver a mi descanso.**

Tras decir esas palabras miró a Himeko directamente a los ojos, pero la chica lejos de parar le guiñó uno de manera sexy.

-**Es usted muy amable ofreciéndose a terminar el trato con el vicepresidente** – dijo Chikane – **gracias por preocuparse por mi salud y sí, guardare reposo… gracias por la indicación y sí también beberé muchos líquidos. Que tenga un buen día.**

Himeko se levanto para qué Chikane pudiese colgar el teléfono y la miró con nuevos ojos de deseo:

-**Míralo por el lado bueno** – dijo la chica acercándose de nuevo a ella y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja – **te he ahorrado trabajo.**

Eso fue demasiado para Chikane, con un brazo tiró al suelo todo lo que había encima de la mesa y cogiendo a Himeko la colocó allí subiéndose encima.

-**Eres terrible** – dijo la morena besándole el cuello - **¿no podías esperar ni media hora? Yo me pasé ayer todo el día como estas tú.**

-**No podía esperar…** -respondió Himeko entre suspiros – **ya te he probado y ahora quiero más, mucho, mucho más… recuerda que el fuego… no atiende a razones…**

De pronto comenzó a sonar un teléfono móvil y Chikane miró al cielo murmurando:

-**Me odias ¿verdad?**

Abrió el cajón rápidamente y sacó el teléfono "Oogami Souma" lo descolgó y dijo 2 simples palabras:

-**No estoy**

Tras lo que tiró el móvil hacia atrás sin contemplaciones y este reventó contra la pared.

Himeko le pasó por las manos por detrás del cuello y la volvió a atraer hacía ella, no le importaba lo más mínimo quien había llamado.

OoOoO

**[¿Me acaba de decir que no está y me ha colgado descaradamente?]** Pensaba Souma mirando el teléfono **[¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?]**

Oogami Souma intentaba contactar con Himeko, llamó al domicilio Himemiya, pero estaba comunicando y decidió intentarlo en el móvil personal de Chikane, era lógico que él lo tuviese a fin de cuentas ambos eran capitanes del equipo de tenis. Pues si no le cogían el teléfono tendría que presentarse personalmente en la casa, necesitaba hablar con Himeko cuanto antes.

OoOoO

Chikane se encontraba en la mesa, encima de Himeko rodeándola con sus piernas y haciendo movimientos de balanceo. Había encontrado la forma de que sus dos puntos del placer se encontrasen y lo estaba explotando. Himeko se movía al compás que dictaba Chikane, ella dirigía todo y como no… la estaba torturando, llevando un ritmo de lo más lento, ese era su castigo… pero era una tortura tan placentera. Cuando Chikane se agachó para besar a Himeko, esta la apretó entre tus brazos, tras lo que deslizó sus labios hasta oreja derecha y la mordisqueo, teniendo que detenerse a causa de un gemido nacido desde lo más hondo de su ser, ese sonido provocó que Chikane aumentase la velocidad. Himeko sonrió, había encontrado que tecla tenía que pulsar para acelerar a su amante. La rubia levantó las manos y acarició los pechos de Chikane que se movían al mismo ritmo que ella, provocando un espectáculo hipnotizador. Cuando ambas llegaron al clímax, Chikane se dejó caer de manera suave sobre el cuerpo de Himeko y esta la abrazó.

-**Buenos días Chikane-Chan** – dijo Himeko con la voz entrecortada.

**-¿Solo buenos?** – Murmuro la aludida – **para mi han** **sido fantásticos.**

En ese momento escucharon una moto entrando en los terrenos.

-**No me lo puedo creer…** - dijo Chikane bajando de la mesa y acercándose a la ventana –**este niño ya me tiene harta, ¿no entiende las simples palabras "no estoy"?**

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación para ponerse algo por encima, tras lo que Chikane bajó a abrir la puerta.

**-¿querías algo?** – Preguntó la chica – **íbamos a bañarnos**.

**-¿Las dos juntas?** –preguntó Souma.

-**Por lo general, como ya sabrás, el término "nos" indica que la acción va a ser realizada por más de una persona, es decir, sí, las dos juntas, al igual que hacen todas las amigas.-**dijo Chikane con aire molesto.

**-¿Por qué me dijiste que no estabas y colgaste Himemiya?** – Preguntó Souma analizándola con la mirada – **Es obvio que un baño no es tan importante como para no poder atender una llamada durante unos minutos.**

-**Me llamaste cuando estaba manteniendo una conversación muy importante para el futuro de mi empresa** – respondió la chica empezando a enfadarse por el cuestionario – **y como comprenderás… no voy a dejar esperando al dirigente de una de las empresas más importantes de Japón para hablar contigo. **

**-¿Podrías avisar a Kurusugawa de que quiero hablar con ella?** – Preguntó Souma – **es importante.**

-**Primero deja que se tome un baño y se arregle correctamente** – respondió Chikane – **yo te haré compañía mientras tanto. ¿Quieres tomar algo?**

-**No gracias…** - dijo Souma pasando por su lado, momento en el cual se giro y le dijo – **hueles a ella, hueles a Himeko…**

-**Lógico** – respondió Himemiya mintiendo descaradamente – **esta es su bata. ¿A qué quieres que huela?**

**-¿Y qué haces tú…?** –comenzó Souma

-**Mira** **Souma, si estas intentando insinuar algo, será mejor que lo digas directamente** – respondió Chikane ya visiblemente molesta – **pero me parece una autentica falta de respeto que te presentes en nuestra casa, sin avisar, y me avasalles a preguntas. Y sí, has oído bien, nuestra casa, ahora Himeko vive aquí y es tanto suya como mía. En último lugar si te apetece pasa al salón y espérala allí, no tengo ningunas de seguir con la inquisición, es decir… tú, detrás de mí y sinceramente lo que hagas me importa más bien poco. Si tú no muestras respeto por mí yo no estoy obligada a hacerlo si no es de cara al público. Que tengas un buen día.**

Cuando Chikane subía las escaleras, Oogami Souma se dio cuenta de lo ridículos que sonaban sus celos y de lo de descortés que había sido, le pediría perdón en cuanto la volviese a ver.

Chikane por su parte entró en la sala de baño justo cuando Himeko salía del agua.

-**Líbrame de él Himeko, me da igual que lo eches o que te lo lleves a dar un paseo, pero que se vaya de esta casa, ahora.**

-**Chikane-Chan ¿Qué ha sucedido?** –preguntaba Himeko visiblemente extrañada.

-**Empezó a hacer un montón de preguntas raras y la verdad esta es nuestra casa y merezco un respeto.** –Respondió la morena – **si está celoso que se aguante.**

Cuando la rubia oyó el posesivo que Chikane acababa de utilizar la besó dulcemente, nuestra casa… sonaba bien, sonaba muy, muy bien.

-**De acuerdo, me visto y me lo llevo** – dijo Himeko – **solo échame de menos.**

**-Himeko… - **dijo Chikane agarrándola del brazo** – seguramente va a declararse otra vez.**

**-¿Otra vez? **– Dijo la chica mirando al suelo** – ya van tres… pero no te preocupes Chikane-chan que a la tercera no va la vencida.**

Y dándole otro beso salió del cuarto, Chikane en cambio se dejó caer dentro de la piscina de la sala de baño con ropa y todo. Sí, Dios la odiaba y no había duda ya.

Chikane aprovechó el tiempo para terminar de preparar la canción de piano que tendría que interpretar al día siguiente en el colegio, decidió cambiarla, sustituirla por una acompañada de voz, cantaría para Himeko, le diría con una melodía lo que no es capaz de expresar con las palabras, todo lo que significa para ella y lo feliz que la hace.

OoOoO

-**Verás Himeko** – decía Souma apoyado en uno de los arboles que rodeaban los terrenos de la mansión Himemiya- **yo quería decirte que lo eres todo para mí, que te quiero y quiero protegerte siempre.**

-**Oogami-Kun…** - dijo Himeko mirando al suelo – **lo siento… pero mi corazón está ocupado. Sé que es un amor imposible… pero aún así… no quiero traicionarlo**

**[Odio mentir… no lo soporto…]** pensaba la chica nerviosa **[pero no quería darle** **ninguna oportunidad a su amigo y tampoco podía desvelar la verdad]**

-**Pero si es un amor imposible entonces yo…** -comenzó el chico.

-**Por favor… no hagas eso… eres mi amigo** – dijo Himeko apenada – **mi gran amigo Oogami-Kun, siempre me has protegido y ayudado, pero no puedo verte como algo más, de verdad. Cuando digo que mi corazón está ocupado no miento, no puedes imaginarte la cantidad de tiempo que lleva así, no lo entenderías… perdóname por favor…**

Oogami Souma no dijo nada, la miró asintió y se marcho con aire deprimido.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Vale, son las cinco de la mañana y no he parado en todo el día, pero me daba muchísima rabia no subir nada este fin de semana, cuando por regla general tenemos más tiempo para leer. Así que… dejadme que os aclare, que cada vez que leéis un capitulo mío y no me dejáis Review, ¡Dios mata a un gatito! En este caso a dos por escribir sábado y viernes de madrugada. Se que no es gran cosa en extensión, pero algo es algo.

Agradecimientos!!!! (nota: recordad que los que no aparecéis tenéis los agradecimientos en el capitulo anterior, que lo re-subí después de leerlos)

**Fierainquieta: **Me gusta que te unas a los comentarios y me encanta que te guste mi historia, para algo la escribo ^^. Sí, tienes razón sería una parte segunda parte Yuri Hentai pero no pude resistirme, realmente nunca puedo, siempre digo… en este serán todos castos y puros… pero nada… ains… que desastre soy. Lo de Himeko… es que pobre mujer… se las hacen pasar canutas en la serie y lo de Chikane quedarse con ganas… es que en los FF siempre la ponen como celosa y que siempre toma la iniciativa y se me ocurrió ¿Por qué no invertir los papeles? Mucha gente se comporta muy diferente en la vida normal y en la sexual, eso siempre es un factor a tener en cuenta. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando. Besos

Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, me encanta entreteneros ^^

Hasta el próximo capitulo

**XoXo**

**MzDaRkGirL**


	6. Que bien se está aquí

Cuando Himeko vio a su amigo irse con esa cara, sintió como se le apretaba el estómago, sintió pena por dañar a aquel que la había protegido hasta el hecho de dar su vida, a ella le gustaba referirse a Souma como su gran amigo y protector y verlo con esa cara, no la hizo para nada feliz. Apoyó la espalda en un árbol cercano y cerró los ojos, aspirando profundamente el aire puro. Ella era buena por naturaleza y no le deseaba mal a nadie y lo peor de todo, no podía evitar sentir una sensación de culpabilidad dentro de ella, pues la felicidad al lado de Chikane-Chan era indescriptible…

Con paso lento se acercó a la casa y subió a la habitación, Chikane la esperaba tumbada en la cama y con los brazos abiertos, ella simplemente se dejo caer y la morena la abrazo diciendo:

-**Tranquila, has hecho lo correcto, ahora estás conmigo, en casa.**

Himeko no pudo evitar acurrucarse entre esos brazos que olían tan bien y sonreír, ese era su lugar predestinado, no había ninguna duda al respecto, se sentía tan cómoda y feliz.

-**Si hubieras visto su cara… **-decía Himeko- **en la vida anterior, estaba triste, pero no recordaba todas las cosas que hizo para protegerme, en esta el sentimiento de culpa es tan profundo…**

Chikane no puedo evitar sentir una ligera sensación de preocupación, no es que dudase del amor de Himeko, ni de ella tampoco, era que Souma ya demostró en una ocasión estar dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir su amor y no quería tener que volver a competir con él. Era un chico noble y con un gran corazón y a Himemiya tampoco la agradaba saber que la razón de su infelicidad se debía a que ella era la dueña del corazón que él tanto anhelaba.

-**Himeko… el amor es duro **– le dijo Chikane besándole el pelo – **míranos a nosotras, sufrimos como nadie en esta vida por amor e incluso llegue a hacer las peores bajezas posibles por ti.**

Himeko notó como Chikane apretaba los puños y se abrazó más fuerte a ella.

-**Eso ya pasó Chikane-Chan **– le respondió segura de sí misma- **ahora todo es diferente, estamos juntas y me haces muy feliz. Nunca te lo había dicho, pero sigo sin poder creerme que de todo el mundo yo haya sido la elegida.**

-**Himeko…** -comenzó Chikane.

-**No** – dijo la chica incorporándose y poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios- **ahora me toca hablar a mí. Chikane-Chan, eres fuerte, bella, hermosa, inteligente, atlética, educada… podría pasarme todo el día diciendo tus virtudes pero ese no es el caso, cuando la gente pasa por tu lado te mira con admiración y deseo, recibes proposiciones casi todos los días y tú nunca miras a nadie, solo a mí… Podrías tener aquí contigo a cualquier persona que deseases y me tienes a mí, a una chica que… realmente no es nada.**

-**No vuelvas a decir eso jamás** – respondió Chikane agarrando a Himeko por las muñecas y tirándola en la cama para colocarse sobre ella visiblemente enfadada. – **nunca te atrevas a repetir semejante infamia de nuevo.**

Himeko la miraba sorprendida, ¿Se había enfadado por ese comentario?

-**No es que tú no seas nada Himeko, para mi eres lo primero, lo eres todo** – respondió Chikane con una sorprendente ternura contando su ira anterior y acariciándole la mejilla izquierda – **cuando todos me daban admiración y deseo como bien dijiste antes, tú me dabas lo que realmente necesitaba, cariño y confianza. Todos los días deseaba verte, deseaba salir de ese mundo de falsedad en el que me veo inmersa cada día, no había interés bajo tus actos, yo pensaba que era simplemente amistad y por eso… por tratarme así me enamore perdidamente de ti.**

Himeko la miraba a los ojos sin poder decir nada, Chikane le había dicho que la quería, pero nunca de esa manera, nunca le había explicado tan detalladamente las razones.

-**Antes de saber que estábamos predestinadas** – siguió Chikane- **yo ya soñaba contigo y me sentía mal conmigo misma, pues no te merecías unos pensamientos que yo consideraba pecaminosos. Si no fuera por ti… yo no sería feliz Himeko, seguiría siendo una muñeca con un corazón de hielo. No conocería el amor, el cariño, el entregar tu cuerpo sin pudor ni miedo a la persona amada… no conocería nada de nada… solo la soledad y el desasosiego que me acompañaban siempre que no estabas a mi lado. Mi vida, lo eres todo, tú me haces brillar.**

Miró a la rubia directamente a los ojos y esta se perdió en la profundidad azul de Chikane, sus ojos eran preciosos, hipnóticos.

-**Cuando dijiste que me querías me sentí feliz** – dijo Chikane – **cuando me recordaste y me abrazaste fui feliz, ahora soy feliz. Pero cuando te marchas, como ahora con Souma, siento que todo mi corazón te echa en falta, quiero abrazarte, acunarte, protegerte, amarte… lo que nos reste de existencias. Quiero atarme a ti y necesito saber que tú también quieres lo mismo.**

-**Chikane-Chan yo…** -comenzó Himeko – **no sé qué decirte… pero bueno… no me malinterpretes, claro que quiero lo mismo, pero no sé como explicártelo… tú has usado unas palabras tan bonitas y tan sinceras que… yo solo… yo…**

-**Bésame** – pidió Chikane a modo de suplica y con una cara de tortura– **bésame, por favor…**

Himeko levantó el rostro y accedió a la petición de su amor, la besó con dulzura y amor, intentando demostrar en ese beso todo lo que no podía demostrar con palabras, todo el amor que sentía.

-**No se necesitan palabras para demostrar algo Himeko** – respondió Chikane con una sonrisa **- acabas de decirme con ese beso todo lo que el vocabulario humano no puede expresar.**

Y echándose hacia un lado se acurrucó en el pecho de Himeko cerrando los ojos, quien la abrazó y acunó.

-**Se está tan bien aquí…** -dijo la morena- **pero tenemos que levantarnos para ir a comer… **

Himeko sonrió y besó a Chikane, adoraba a esa chica, no sabía que tenía que la volvía loca.

OoOoO

Chikane insistió en invitar a Himeko a comer fuera y fueron a un restaurante, cuando estaban allí todo fueron favores y gracias, querían tener a la señorita Himemiya y a su acompañante quien quiera que fuera, contentas.

-**Himeko…** - decía Chikane deseando agarrarle la mano pero conteniéndose – **tengo que hacer una proposición.**

**-¿Aquí?** –Dijo Himeko poniéndose roja y mirando para los lados – **Pero Chikane-Chan, sabes que si nos ven habrá consecuencias… No es que no quiera, que ya sabes que sí, pero…**

-**No no, Himeko** – respondió la chica con una sonrisa – **no es esa clase de proposición. Verás, la revista en la que trabajabas tú cuando nos reencontramos necesita una reestructuración y quería que tú hicieras algo.**

-**No te sigo…** -dijo Himeko sonriendo **- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por ti?**

-**Te voy a regalar mis acciones de esa empresa** –respondió Himemiya sin miramientos – **tú serás la máxima accionista. Te pasaste años trabajando allí y viste de primera mano a las personas que van a comenzar su vida laboral en ella. La verdad esa empresa no me llama demasiado la atención y tenía pensado venderlas, pero que mejor que regalártelas a ti.**

-**Espera…** - dijo Himeko **- ¿me estas regalando una empresa?**

-**No, te estoy convirtiendo en la máxima accionista de esa empresa** – respondió la chica- **es decir, aunque no seas reconocida formalmente como la jefa, lo serás, tus palabras irán a misa y tus decisiones no serán cuestionadas. **

-**Pero…** - comenzó Himeko - **yo no puedo…**

-**Himeko, algún día nosotras dos controlaremos todo el imperio Himemiya** – dijo Chikane mirándola- **considera esto una práctica, yo te ayudaré.**

-**Chikane-Chan** – dijo Himeko seriamente – **sabes que no estoy contigo para que hagas este tipo de cosas, no es necesario que hagas nada, si una vez pude ganarme la vida honradamente y sin ayuda, podre hacerlo otra vez.**

-**Por eso las hago** – respondió Chikane – **porque tú no las pides. De todas formas… todo lo mío es tuyo.**

Himeko asintió y una lágrima furtiva de felicidad se escapó por la comisura de su ojo derecho. Era la persona más afortunada del mundo.

OoOoO

Salieron del restaurante después de disfrutar de una agradable comida.

-**Bueno Himeko** – dijo Chikane mirándola **-¿Qué deseas hacer ahora?**

-**Ir a casa** – respondió la chica- eso es lo que más me apetece.

**-¿Y eso?** – Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa - **¿No prefieres ir al parque de atracciones o a pasear o cualquier cosa así?**

-**Chikane-Chan** – dijo Himeko con una sonrisa – **el parque de atracciones lo montaremos nosotros en casa, no te preocupes.**

Himemiya Chikane sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, comenzaron a caminar hacia su cara, pero al final, prácticamente iban corriendo, deseando llegar cuanto antes a la protección de esas paredes.

OoOoO

Ambas chicas se encontraban desnudas, boca arriba con las respiraciones aceleradas y bastante congestionadas sobre la alfombra de la entrada.

-**Vaya… -**decía Chikane intentando respirar de nuevo – **eso ha sido…**

-**Increíble…** - dijo Himeko poniendo los ojos en blanco y rodando hasta abrazar a Chikane – **tal vez deberíamos ir a bañarnos, me siento pegajosa…**

Chikane rió como una niña pequeña, despreocupada y feliz.

-**Creo que le tomaré cariño a esta alfombra…** -dijo feliz mientras se levantaba.

Himeko la vio caminar hacia la sala de baño y se quedo embobada, era perfecta, maravillosa y realmente muy buena amante, no es que tuviera a nadie para comparar, pero si todos fueran la mitad de buenos de lo que era la morena, estaba segurísima de que en el mundo habría más sonrisas.

OoOoO

Cuando sonó el despertador a la mañana siguiente, las chicas lo maldijeron profundamente.

-**No vale…** -decía Himeko estirándose – **yo ya termine el colegio y la universidad, lo recuerdo todo ¿Por qué tengo volver a hacerlo otra vez?**

**-¿No te parece un pequeño precio a pagar para estar conmigo?** – Preguntó Chikane con fingido gesto de dolor – **me has hecho daño…**

-**Aún nos queda medía hora de margen…** -dijo Himeko con una sonrisa – **tal vez debería compensarte…**

Sin esperar respuesta de Chikane, rápidamente se posicionó entre sus piernas y bajo la cabeza, acariciando con la punta de la lengua la sensibilidad de la morena. Esta, derivado de la sorpresa soltó un gemido más parecido a un grito que otra cosa y arqueó la espalda diciendo:

-**Eres magnífica…**

Himeko agradada por el alago, succionó la zona con vehemencia y con su mano acarició el muslo interior izquierdo de Chikane, quien realmente deseaba que llegase mas arriba, por lo que muerta de impaciencia y placer, se la agarró y la puso sobre su feminidad, indicándole que quería que profundizara en lo que estaba haciendo.

Himeko no tardo en hacerle caso e introdujo dos dedos al tiempo que murmuraba:

-**Sabes tan bien…**

Himeko se esmeró especialmente esa mañana, seguía emocionada por las palabras que la chica le había dicho el día anterior y quería agradecérselo, puso tanto cuidado en sus movimientos que Chikane, gritó, gimió y se revolvió sacando todas las sabanas del sitio. Cuando terminó le dio un beso en los labios y se quedo contemplando "su obra". Chikane esta hiperventilando con los ojos cerrados y con una mano posada sobre el corazón, daba la impresión de que intentaba mantenerlo dentro del pecho. Nadie nunca había visto a Himemiya Chikane en ese estado más que ella y no pensaba permitir que nadie más la viera.

OoOoO

**-Sigo sin entender porque esa vive con Miya-Sama**

**-¿Quién se cree que es?**

**-Seguro que se está aprovechando de ella…**

Ya todo el mundo sabía que Himeko vivía con Himemiya Chikane y pronto los rumores, acusaciones y celos comenzaron a circular por todo el colegio.

-**Creo que van a lincharme…** -decía Himeko caminando al lado de Chikane con gesto disgustado **– y eso que no saben ni la mitad, como se lleguen a enterar de todo me prenden fuego.**

-**Nadie te va a hacer nada…** -le respondió Chikane con una sonrisa – **yo no lo permitiré.**

Nadie fue capaz de llegar a escuchar lo que las dos chicas decían, pero cuando Chikane le sonrió a Himeko tan dulcemente todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido. ¿La reina del hielo sonriendo tan tranquila? Nunca se había visto algo así.

Los comentarios siguieron a Himeko a lo largo del día, algo que molestaba en sobremanera a la chica, quien se preguntaba como podía Chikane aguantar eso todos los días, se sentía como si fuera un león enjaulado, todos lo miran, todos murmuran, pero nadie se acerca. Nadie excepto Makoto por supuesto, ella siempre tan leal. Pasaron juntas el día a excepción de la hora del almuerzo por supuesto, en la que Himeko se encontraba puntualmente frente al jardín de las rosas.

Cuando entró en el recinto y vio allí a Chikane se le aceleró el corazón, llevaba tantas horas sin poder tocarla… Así que no se contuvo, corrió hacia ella, se lanzo en sus brazos y la besó con pasión.

-**Veo que tú también me has echado de menos** –dijo Chikane abrazándola **– llevo esperando esto todo el día.**

Himeko cerró los ojos, como le gustaban los brazos de Himemiya… subió la cabeza y la besó de nuevo, haciendo que esta se recostara en la hierba.

-**Tal vez deberíamos comer, mi amor** – dijo Chikane con una sonrisa-**luego tendremos tiempo para esto y no quiero que luego pases hambre.**

Himeko no comió, devoró su obento a una velocidad de vértigo, mientras Chikane lo comió con la tranquilidad de siempre, razón por la cual Himeko se desesperaba y decía a cada poco:

**-Quiero un beso… uno pequeñito aunque sea.**

A lo que Chikane contestaba:

**-No… haberme esperado…**

La chica rubia se posicionó detrás de la morena y comenzó a besarle los hombros por encima del uniforme, dificultándole a Chikane la labor de comer:

**-¿Estas intentando que no coma o algo?** –preguntó Chikane divertida.

-**Estoy intentando que comas rápido y me des besos** – decía Himeko con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de total seriedad– **pero parece que no funciona…**

Chikane la agarró del cuello de la camisa y la acercó a ella dejando el recipiente vacio del obento a un lado.

-**A veces las prisas no son buenas, vida mía.**

Y la llevo de nuevo hacia el césped en un torbellino de besos.

OoOoO

-**Maldita sea el colegio…** -se quejaba Chikane acurrucada en el pecho de Himeko- **solo puedo besarte y en estos minutos que nos conceden… es una tortura.**

Himeko no dijo nada, solo acunó a Chikane en sus brazos, tantas veces había estado ella en los brazos de Himemiya y jamás se imaginó que la sensación de abrazarlas, de protegerla… pudiese ser tan sumamente placentera. Dejo su mente volar y se acordó de algo.

-**Chikane-Chan… ¿Qué canción vas a tocar hoy al piano?**

-**No te lo puedo decir Himeko** – dijo la chica con una sonrisa de misterio – **te la quiero dedicar así que es un secreto… **

La rubia hizo un puchero, que Chikane consideró adorable…

**[Jamás crecerá]** pensaba la morena con dulzura y para calmarla volvió a besarla. Pero el tiempo no perdona y la alarma que anunciaba que debían volver a la vida en el colegio sonó rompiendo la magia.

-**Consigue un buen asiento Himeko** – le dijo Chikane antes de salir primero del jardín de las rosas y darle un leve beso – **esta actuación es para ti.**

La chica enrojeció y espero unos minutos antes de salir de allí. Esa era su actuación, su Chikane-Chan, su sueño…

Lo que no sabían ambas chicas era que unos ojos curiosos las observaron salir del jardín de las rosas de manera conspiradora…

OoOoO

Himeko finalmente consiguió un asiento buenísimo, bueno… realmente lo consiguió Mako-Chan, pero ¿Qué mas daba? Estaba en primera fila.

Chikane salió al escenario, sacudió su melena cuan larga era y se sentó en la banqueta del piano, tocó unas cuantas notas al azar, hizo dos escalas, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Cuando la melodía comenzó a sonar todos quedaron encantados, era una canción preciosa, lo único que no se esperaban era que Himemiya Chikane, cantase la letra, aunque con algunos ajustes, pues una canción de hombre, cantada por una mujer no quedaría nada bien cantándola tal cual es.

**Look into my eyes, you will see****. **

_Mírame a los ojos, veras.  
_**What you mean to me. **

_Lo que significas para mi.  
_**Search your heart, search your soul. **

_Busca en tu corazón, busca en tu alma._  
**And when you find me there you'll search no more. **

_Y cuando me encuentres allí no buscará__s más  
_

**Don't tell me it's not worth trying for.**

_No me digas que no vale la pena intentarlo.  
_**You can't tell me it's not worth dying for.**

_No puedes decirme que no vale la pena morir por eso.  
_**You know it's true.**

_Sabes que es verdad.__  
_**Everything I do, I do it for you.  
**_Todo lo que hago, lo hago por tí._

**Look into your heart, you will find**

_Mira en tu corazón, encontraras que  
_**There's nothing there to hide.**

_Allí no hay nada que esconder.  
_**Take me as I am, take my life.**

_Tómame como soy, toma mi vida.  
_**I would give it all, I would sacrifice**

_Lo daría todo, me sacrificaría.  
_  
**Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for.**

_No me digas que no vale la pena luchar por eso__  
_**I can't help it, there's nothing I want more.**

_No puedo evitarlo no hay nada que quiera mas  
_**You know it's true.**

_Sabes que es verdad.  
_**Everything I do, I do it for you.**

_Todo lo que hago, lo hago por tí  
_  
**There's no love like your love.**

_No hay amor como tu amor.  
_**And no other could give more love.**

_Y nadie podrá dar más amor.  
_**There's nowhere, unless you're there.**

_No hay ningún lugar, a menos que tú estés allí  
_**All the time, all the way.  
**_Todo el tiempo, todo el camino._

**Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for.**

_Oh, no puedes decirme que no vale la pena intentarlo.  
_**I can't help it, there's nothing I want more.**

_No puedo evitarlo, no hay nada que quiera más.  
_**I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,**

_Lucharía por ti, mentiria por ti__  
_**Walk the wire for you, I'd die for you.**

_Caminaria por la cuerda floja por ti, moriría por ti.  
_  
**You know it's true.**

_Sabes que es verdad.  
_**Everything I do, I do it for you.**

_Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti._

Himeko se quedó impresionada mirando a Chikane, esa canción… reflejaba todo lo vivido y demostrado por la morena, era perfecta y tan, tan bella… notó que una lágrima furtiva se le escapaba por la comisura de los ojos, pero tenía que controlarse, estaban en el colegio, no podía dejarse llevar por la emoción. Así que simplemente se levanto y aplaudió junto a todo el mundo. Chikane la miró directamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules, Himeko sintió un temblor de pronto, le daba la impresión de que la chica podía mirar todo su interior en ese momento. Nadie reparó en ese hecho, excepto la persona que las vio salir del jardín de las rosas quien comenzaba a plantearse seriamente si entre las dos chicas habría algo más que la simple amistad que aparentaban tener…

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! Pero tuve complicaciones, me puse malita, me lesioné la nariz… un desastre!!!**

**Tocan agradecimientos wiiiiii:**

**Fierainquieta: **Como a mí me gustan los chicos, desgraciadamente no tenía constancia ni experiencia en el asunto de que las modositas son bombitas en potencia, así que simplemente investigue y pregunté y así me lo confirmaron ^^. Lo de ser descortés… demasiadas interrupciones en tan poco tiempo… yo también me desesperaría y creo que directamente mandaría a la mierda a quien llamase ^^ pero de buen rollo todo, no te creas.

**Whitewarrior70:** me alegra ver que tengo un nuevo lector ^^ eso siempre resulta agradable y da mas ganas de escribir ^^. Espero no decepcionarte y que sigas encantado con el fic. Besos

Kodahi21: Me encanta ver que no falta tu review ^^ Y por supuesto tu pervert, eso siempre me saca una sonrisa. Sí, Souma es idiota, en el especial del DVD de kyoshirou To Towa No Sora en el que Setsuna le raja el cuello con el arma de Kaon (Chikane) disfrute de lo lindo ^^. Sí, protegió a Himeko, pero tocó demasiado las narices metiéndose en medio de la relación y haciendo sufrir a mi pobre Chikane-Chan. Besos y espero ver un review tuyo ¿eh?


	7. No me merezco esto

-**De verdad que esa canción me ha impresionado** –decía Himeko en la bañera – **has hecho todo lo que la canción decía por mí. Ha sido perfecta…**

**-¿A que te refieres?** –preguntó Chikane sentada en el borde como habitualmente hacía.

-**Luchaste por mí… mentiste por mí…** - decía Himeko acercándose a ella – **caminaste por la cuerda floja por mí y lo más importante… moriste por mí…**

Chikane solo miró como la chica se acercaba a ella con ojos de enamorada, ¿Cómo no morir por ella? Lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario…

Himeko llegó a la altura de Chikane y le puso las manos en las rodillas y con mucha delicadeza abrió las piernas de la sacerdotisa de la luna e introdujo su cabeza entre ellas, probando la dulzura de la mujer, quien aún abrió más sus extremidades para permitirle un mejor acceso a su vida.

Himeko sonrió, no sabía como pagarle a Chikane la preciosa melodía interpretada, pero creía que ya tenía una idea. La chica profundizo aún más el beso en los labios inferiores de Chikane provocando que la chica echase todo el cuerpo hacia atrás y arquease la espalda. Daba igual cuando veces realizasen ese ritual y de cuantas maneras diferentes, la sensación seguía siendo maravillosa. Himeko recorría las piernas de Chikane con las manos al tiempo que seguía entreteniéndola con su boca, la morena comenzó a sentir como se le dormían las articulaciones, su flujo sanguíneo se concentraba cada vez más en esa zona, sentía tanto placer que era incapaz de dejar de gemir aumentando cada vez más los decibelios, provocando que su amante se enervara y aumentase el ritmo de las caricias dadas.

Himemiya Chikane no pudo aguantar más y el orgasmo le recorrió el cuerpo como un rayo, expandiéndose desde su bajo vientre, estiró sus brazos al tiempo que se incorporaba tensa y se desplomó en el suelo de la sala de baño.

-**Creo que me has matado…** -decía con el poco aliento que le quedaba – **no puedo moverme…**

Himeko la miró con lujuria, pero de pronto su expresión se tornó seria.

-**Te amo** – le dijo de pronto – **eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero separarme jamás de ti, nuestros destinos están atados. Sé que no es mucho, pero te he entregado las tres cosas más preciadas que poseo y sé que las trataras bien.**

Chikane se incorporó y se sentó con alguna dificultad, le acarició el rostro y le preguntó:

**-¿A qué tres cosas te refieres?**

Himeko le cogió la mano derecha y la llevo a la altura de su pecho, donde Chikane sintió los latidos de su amada.

-**Mi corazón.**

Luego la llevó por encima del pecho, situándola debajo del cuello y añadió:

-**Mi alma.**

Para después deslizarla hacia abajo, a la zona más profunda de su perfecta anatomía y añadir con un ligero rubor en la cara:

-**Y mi cuerpo.**

Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por la comisura del ojo derecho de Chikane y Himeko la besó secándola.

-**Hasta tus lágrimas son dulces Chikane-Chan ¿Cómo no voy a querer atarme a ti el resto de nuestra existencia?** – Dijo Himeko con una sonrisa **– Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en poder explicarlo… Tú has despertado un aspecto de mí que estaba dormido y que estoy seguro que no podría reaccionaría ante ninguna otra persona… La mera idea de que alguien que no seas tú pueda tocarme… o alguien que no sea yo te toque a ti, me vuelve loca… Somos la una de la otra… antes, ahora y para siempre…**

Chikane se acercó a Himeko y la besó, la sacerdotisa del sol era todo lo que necesitaba en esta vida para ser feliz… y se lo demostraría cada día que les restase de existencia.

OoOoO

Un nuevo día comenzaba y Himeko se despertó estirándose al lado de Chikane con pocas, o ningunas ganas de ir a clase, la chica retiró la sabana de su cuerpo desnudo y comenzó a incorporarse, pero Chikane la agarro por detrás y le pregunto para después besarle el lóbulo de la oreja:

**-¿A dónde vas?**

-**A clase…** -respondió la chica ya con las ganas de asistir a las aulas bajo tierra.

-**Hoy no vamos a ir…** - dijo Chikane tirando de ella de nuevo para la cama – **hoy nos vamos a pasar toda la mañana en la cama, las dos. Mentiremos… diremos que estamos enfermas…**

Himeko sonrió ante la perspectiva y su buen juicio quedó nublado ¿A quién le importaba una estúpida asistencia a clase cuando Himemiya Chikane te ofrecía pasar la mañana en la cama con ella? ¡A nadie! Pero si la morena conociese las consecuencias de esa acción no habría dicho nada… y no tendría que arrepentirse más tarde de la decisión tomada…

OoOoO

Makoto caminaba por el colegio rumbo a la pista de atletismo con paso ligero cuando una voz masculina llamó su atención. Ella se volvió hacía Oogami Souma, quien le pregunto:

**-¿Has visto esta mañana a Kurusugawa o a Himemiya?**

-**La verdad es que no…** -dijo ella ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda **- me pareció escuchar que estaban enfermas o algo así, les sentó mal la cena o algo parecido, no llamé ni nada porque no quería molestarlas.**

**-Gracias** – respondió Souma con una sonrisa – **no te entretengo más.**

La chica se despidió con la mano y Souma le respondió al gesto, estaba dispuesto a saber que pasaba con las dos chicas, algo no le encajaba y veía la actitud de ambas muy rara.

**[¿Podría ser?...]** pensaba mientras recordaba las palabras del rechazo de Himeko **[imposible…]**

Pero la incertidumbre y las ganas de saber eran demasiado grandes, por lo que el chico decidió averiguar de una vez por todas que demonios pasaba.

OoOoO

Himeko se encontraba acostada de espaldas con las manos debajo de la almohada y la sabana tapando solo hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, sus ojos estaban cerrados demostrando que disfrutaba las caricias de Chikane quien recorría su espalda de arriba abajo tocándola levemente con las yemas de los dedos.

-**Esto es un sueño…** -decía la morena con una sonrisa – **poder tocarte así, ni siquiera necesito más. Llevamos toda la mañana con pequeñas caricias y no me molesta en absoluto no pasar a más… conocer tu cuerpo es maravilloso…**

Himeko sonrió y se giró para besar a Chikane, en el momento que sus labios se tocaron, el gesto de Himeko cambió a una mueca de dolor, llevo su mano derecha al pecho y se derrumbó sobre la mano haciendo esfuerzos para respirar.

**-¡Himeko!** – gritó Chikane aterrada – ¿**¡Que te ocurre!?**

-**Se me parte el corazón…** - dijo Himeko en un susurro –**puedo notarlo… me duele Chikane-Chan… haz que pare…**

Escucharon el ruido de algo tocando el suelo en la puerta y las dos miraron alteradas hacía allá, Oogami Souma las miraba con cara de estupor total y había dejado caer la bolsa por pura sorpresa.

-**Sabía que pasaba algo raro…** - murmuró el chico – **así que es cierto… me rechazaste por una mujer ¡me rechazaste por Himemiya Chikane! ¡Estáis juntas!**

Una luz los envolvió a los tres y sintieron como sus cuerpos abandonaban la estancia, cerraron los ojos por puro instinto y Chikane se abrazo a Himeko mientras las palabras de Ame No Murakumo resonaban en su cabeza.

-**Las consecuencias serán terribles…**

Ambas chicas sabían a donde iban, a pesar de que Himeko ya no sentía dolor en el pecho, estaba sudando en frio, el pánico la tenia encogida y toda su felicidad se esfumó.

-**Sacerdotisas…** -dijo una voz potente- **solo teníais que impedir que os viesen… nada más… os ofrecí la felicidad en bandeja y simplemente la habéis rechazado.**

**-¡Te voy a matar!** – gritó Chikane furiosa y corriendo hacia Souma - **¡No tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer!**

Pero cuando Himeko le pidió que parase, simplemente se derrumbó en el suelo ante la sorprendida mirada del chico y rompió a llorar diciendo:

-**Porque… cuando creía que ella te amaba yo la empuje a ti, a pesar de que me dolía el corazón cada vez que se marchaba y que se me rompió cuando la besaste, lo hice… ¡PORQUE ME HAS HECHO ESTO!**

En ese momento Souma recordó todo lo ocurrido en su vida anterior y la miró con renovada extrañeza, Chikane fue un Orochi, pero luego volvió a ser la que era… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Dejo su debate interior cuando escucho la voz de Himeko:

**-¿Por qué me has hecho esto?** – Preguntaba la chica a la diosa – **Me duele, mucho…**

-**Y mas que te va a doler…** - respondió Ame No Murakumo tranquilamente- **Te dolerá más cada día que pase, hasta que el dolor sea insoportable…**

-**Himeko…** -dijo Chikane besándole el pelo - **¿Qué te ocurre?**

-**Le he partido el corazón** – respondió Ame No Murakumo – **ahora ella os ama a los por igual. Y ese dolor solo se incrementara con el paso del tiempo, diré que es casi imposible que decida por ella misma, la posibilidad es mínima. Así que mientras no consigáis que elija a alguno de los dos, tendréis que verla sufrir a cada momento que pase… esas son las consecuencias. Aparte de eso… si algún día Himeko le entrega su cuerpo por un acto de amor a Oogami Souma los sentimientos que tú le profesas sacerdotisa lunar, quedarán en el olvido, dejareis de sufrir las dos y podréis comenzar una nueva vida.**

**-¡NO!** –gritó Chikane – **no le hagas eso, házmelo a mí, déjame cargar con el sufrimiento, por favor…**

La súplica fue acompañada de llanto.

-**Por favor… no me obligues a verla sufrir… te daré lo que quieras, volveré a sacrificarme para salvar el mundo, toma mi vida si así lo quieres, pero eso no… no le causes todo el dolor a ella. La idea de quedarnos fue mía, yo tengo la culpa, no debí decirle que no fuésemos a la escuela, por favor… Ame No Murakumo, por favor… cumpliré cualquier cosa que me pidas… pero libérala, haz que solo lo ame a él, estoy dispuesta a tragarme mis sentimientos…**

-**Te advertí que no te gustarían las consecuencias, sacerdotisa lunar, fuiste avisada. Ahora no me molestéis más… **

Con el mismo fogonazo de luz volvieron a la mansión Himemiya, donde Himeko ruborizada se tapó el cuerpo con una sábana. Chikane por su parte sin molestarse en cubrir su estado, pasó como una bala al lado de Souma proporcionándole un empujón, llegó al ala opuesta de la casa y entró en la primera habitación que encontró, donde comenzó a romper todo el mobiliario hasta hacerse sangre en las mano.

**[Maldito Oogami Souma]** pensaba la chica **[Ojala desapareciese de la faz de la tierra]**

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, salió de la habitación y fue a ponerse algo de vestir, tras lo que se curó las heridas de las manos. Himeko estaba hablando con Souma en la sala del piano y este obviamente estaba aprovechando el ataque de locura de Chikane para comenzar su plan de conquista y derribo. Cuando la morena decidió aparecer, Himeko corrió a darle un abrazo, pero ella no fue capaz de corresponderle y simplemente dejo los brazos muertos a un lado, luchando por contener las lagrimas.

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo esto?** – le pregunto la morena a Souma cuando Himeko asustada por la reacción de ella se separo.

-**Muy sencillo Himemiya** –respondió el chico con una sonrisa de suficiencia **– que gane el mejor… ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones.**

Chikane apretó los puños y comenzó a temblar de la ira diciendo:

-¿**Tú te piensas que esto es un juego? ¿No entiendes que Himeko va a sufrir? **

**-No me voy a rendir Himemiya** – dijo el chico poniéndose de pie – **estamos en igualdad de condiciones, estoy enamorado de Himeko y ahora ella también me quiere a mí… somos rivales y no pienso perder ante ti esta vez.**

Chikane no dijo nada, simplemente sacudió la cabeza y salió de la mansión, necesitaba aire fresco…

OoOoO

-**Llegas muy tarde Chikane-Chan…** -dijo Himeko desde la penumbra en el sofá de la sala del piano – **te he estado esperando. Deberíamos hablar**.

La chica se sentó en el piano de espaldas a ella y suspiró al tiempo que decía:

-**Himeko… lo siento… no debí decirte que nos quedásemos en casa, no debí…**

-**Chikane-Chan… desgraciadamente eso ya no se puede cambiar** – dijo la chica interrumpiéndola – **y la decisión la tomamos las dos, la culpa no la tenemos nosotras, Oogami-Kun entró en nuestra casa sin invitación e invadió nuestra intimidad. Lamento no poder odiarle y que Ame No Murakumo me haga esto…**

-**No te pondré las cosas difíciles** – dijo la sacerdotisa lunar – **no te besaré, te trataré como antes, serás mi mejor amiga, pero no quiero coaccionarte a nada. Te quiero Himeko y el hecho de saber que ahora mismo estas sufriendo me rompe el corazón.**

Himeko se levantó y salió de la habitación silenciosamente, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar… le gustaría abrazarla y besarle, pero su corazón dolía y cuando pensaba en Souma se le encogía…

OoOoO

Cuando Himemiya Chikane se levantó a la mañana siguiente inconscientemente estiró el brazo para alcanzar el cuerpo que descansaba a su lado pero solo encontró ropa de cama. Himeko estaba en su cuarto, lejos de ella… Se levantó y fue a prepara el desayuno, puso el de Himeko en una bandeja con una rosa roja y lo llevó a la habitación de la rubia.

Llamó antes de entrar, pero Himeko no respondió por lo que decidió entrar, la sacerdotisa del sol estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Cuando la vio, el estómago de Chikane se encogió… era tan bella… tan hermosa… se acercó a la cama y con la mayor suavidad que fue capaz la despertó. Poco a poco la chica fue abriendo sus ojos y enfocando a su alrededor.

**-Buenos días Himeko…** - dijo la morena **- ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?**

-**Buenos días Chikane-Chan** – respondió la chica con gesto triste – **me encuentro como ayer…**

-**Te he traído el desayuno recién hecho con mis propias manos** –respondió Chikane con una sonrisa – **espero que eso te levante el ánimo aunque sea un poquito.**

La chica esbozó una sonrisa triste y le agradeció con un gesto de cabeza provocando malestar en Chikane, le dolía verla así… no podía hacerlo…

Mientras la sacerdotisa del sol desayunaba Chikane se aseó y arregló para después esperarla e ir juntas a la escuela.

Charlaron de temas triviales por el camino, del tiempo, de las clases, el piano… nada trascendental y no mencionaron en ningún momento el incidente con Oogami Souma, se comportaron como dos amigas, nada más…

Cuando llegaron al colegio y Himeko vio a Souma una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, provocando una punzada de celos en Chikane, quien lo observó acercarse con un ramo de flores.

-**Buenos días mi sol** – dijo al chico al tiempo que le entregaba las rosas - **¿te apetece ser mi pareja en la fiesta de cumpleaños del fin de semana?**

-**Espera… ¿estoy escuchando bien?** – Dijo Chikane olvidando el lugar donde se encontraba y la compostura – **¿Estas invitando a la chica que los dos intentamos** **conquistar a MI fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Tienes la desfachatez de invitar al amor de mi vida a un sitio donde YO te invite? **

Rápidamente el comentario se extendió como reguero de pólvora ¿Esa chica mantenía un triangulo amoroso con Oogami Souma y Himemiya Chikane? Imposible… si no era nadie…

**-¿Una chica cualquiera como esa tiene que decidir entre Oogami Souma y Miya-Sama?** – dijo una chica con incredulidad – **tiene que ser una broma…**

En ese momento Himemiya se volvió hacia la chica y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Vuelve **a decir que Himeko no es nadie y te juro que te arrepentirás…** - y volviéndose hacia la rubia añadió **- ¿Dónde siempre?**

La chica solo asintió y observo como se marchaba Chikane atentamente. Acababa de confesar su amor por ella delante de toda la escuela y la había defendido, su corazón latía por ella y cuanto más latía, más le dolía. Por su parte emprendió el camino a clase ante la furiosa mirada de sus compañeros, los celos y la envidia se palpaban en el ambiente.

OoOoO

Diez minutos habían pasado desde el inicio de la hora del almuerzo y Chikane se encontraba sola en el jardín de las rosas por lo que se preocupó y salió a buscar a Himeko. Tan pronto la encontró deseó no haberla buscado, puesto que la chica se encontraba riendo y comiendo animadamente con Souma bajo la atenta y celosa mirada de sus compañeras. Solo una persona reparó en que Himemiya Chikane los vio y se marchó con lágrimas en los ojos, Makoto-San.

**[Se ha olvidado de nuestra comida, se ha olvidado de mí y todo por Souma]** pensaba Chikane abatida.

Makoto por su parte cogió a Himeko de un brazo y la llevó a una esquina del aula para explicarle lo que acababa de presenciar, en ese momento un interruptor en la cabeza de Himeko se activo y recordó la comida con Chikane, salió de la clase en su busca y vio su pelo torcer por un pasillo.

Chikane entró en la sala de música y cerró la puerta con llave, toqueteo un poco el piano y comenzó a tocar y cantar una canción.

**I still hear your voice**

_Todavia escucho tu voz_**  
When you sleep next to me**

_Cuando duermes junto a mi_**  
I still feel your touch**

_Todavia siento tu toque_**  
In my dreams  
**_En mis sueños_

**Forgive me my weakness**

_Perdona mi debilidad_**  
But I don't know why**

_Pero no se porque_**  
Without you it's hard to survive  
**_Sin ti es muy dificil sobrevivir_

**  
'Cause every time we touch**

_Cada vez que nos tocamos_**  
I get this feeling,**

_Recibo este sentimiento_**  
And every time we kiss**

_Y cada vez que nos besamos_**  
I swear I can fly,**

_Juro que puedo volar_**  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast**

_No puedes sentir mi corazón latir rapido_**  
I want this to last**

_Quiero que esto dure_**  
Need you by my side**

_Te necesito a mi lado_**  
'Cause every time we touch**

_Cada vez que nos tocamos_**  
I feel the static,**

_Siento la estática_**  
And every time we kiss**

_Y cada vez que nos besamos_**  
I reach for the sky,**

_Alcanzo el cielo_**  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow**

_No puedes oir mi Corazon latiendo lento_**  
I can't let you go**

_No puedo dejarte ir_**  
Want you in my life**

_Te quiero en mi vida_****

Your arms are my castle

_Tus brazos son mi castillo_**  
Your heart is my sky**

_Tu Corazon es mi cielo__  
_**They wipe away tears that I've cried**

_Ellos limpian las lagrimas que llore_**  
The good and the bad times**

_Los Buenos y los malos momentos_**  
We've been through them all**

_Hemos pasado por ellos_**  
You make me rise when I fall**

_Me haces lenvantar cuando caigo_****

'Cause every time we touch

_Cada vez que no tocamos_**  
I get this feeling**

_Recibo este sentimiento_**  
And every time we kiss**

_Y cada vez que nos besamos_**  
I swear I can fly,**

_Juro que puedo volar_**  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast**

_No puedes sentir mi corazón latir rapido_**  
I want this to last**

_Quiero que esto dure_**  
Need you by my side**

_Te necesito a mi lado_

**  
'Cause every time we touch**

_Cada vez que nos tocamos_**  
I feel the static,**

_Siento la estatica_**  
And every time we kiss**

_Y cada vez que nos besamos_**  
I reach for the sky,**

_Alcanzo el cielo_**  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow**

_No puedes oir mi Corazon latir lento_**  
I can't let you go**

_No puedo dejarte ir_**  
Want you in my life**

_Te quiero en mi vida_****

'Cause every time we touch

_Cada vez que nos tocamos_**  
I get this feeling,**

_Recibo este sentimiento_**  
And every time we kiss**

_Y cada vez que nos besamos  
_**I swear I can fly,**

_Juro que puedo volar_**  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast**

_No puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido_**  
I want this to last**

_Quiero que esto dure_**  
Need you by my side**

_Te necesito a mi lado_

En cuanto tocó el ultimo acorde de la melodía liberó toda su furia aporreando el piano una y otra vez, tenía las manos lastimadas pero le daba igual, quería hacerle al instrumento tanto daño como le acababan de hacer a ella, no era una reacción racional, pero en cuestiones de amor nadie lo es.

Himeko por su parte escuchó la canción y luego el estruendo armado por la chica e intento entrar.

**-Chikane-Chan…** -dijo la chica – **déjame entrar.**

-**Te olvidaste…** -respondió Chikane con una voz que demostraba que estaba llorando- **te olvidaste de venir conmigo, te quedaste con él… y cuando por la mañana te despertaste y me viste seguías tristes, pero le viste a él y sonreíste. No quiero verte Himeko…**

Himeko se sintió culpable por las palabras de la chica, tenía razón… todo era cierto y el corazón le pesó como si fuese de plomo…

-**Yo no quería, yo…** - intentó justificarse Himeko, pero no había palabras que pudiesen deshacer el daño ya hecho **– no te molesto mas… si puedes perdonarme, sabes dónde encontrarme…**

Cuando la chica se dio media vuelta Chikane abrió la puerta, Himeko la miró y vio el sufrimiento reflejado en su cara.

-**Me voy a casa** –dijo la morena**- no me encuentro bien…**

**-Te acompaño** –dijo inmediatamente la rubia, aunque se veía a leguas que no era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento.

-**Tú quédate** – respondió Chikane – **ya nos veremos de noche.**

OoOoO

Cuando llego a casa, se dirigió directamente a junto de su caballo y lo acarició. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Era Himemiya Chikane, tenía fuerza, belleza, talento… ¿se iba a dejar abatir por ese sentimiento? ¡Por supuesto que no! Monto su corcel y dio una vuelta alrededor de los terrenos, la sensación de libertad era increíble, el aire frio en la cara, le fue despejando el juicio poco a poco.

Cuando entró en la casa se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena, lo de hoy fue un caso aislado, no se repetiría jamás, Himeko la quería, se lo había demostrado y si en una vez consiguió su amor total, no había razón para no conseguirlo una segunda. Cocinó mientras tarareaba una canción y puso en esos platos todo su corazón esperando que a su querida Himeko le gustasen. Espero pacientemente hasta que esta llego a casa y la llevo al salón donde le mostró lo que había hecho con una sonrisa, pero Himeko le devolvió un gesto triste:

-**La verdad es que ya he cenado con Souma** – dijo la chica con arrepentimientos- **tal vez debería haberte llamado, lo siento… pero si quieres pruebo lo que has hecho, no me gustaría que…**

-**Está bien…** -dijo Chikane dándose la vuelta con desilusión **– yo tampoco te avise de que iba a prepararnos la cena, ¿te apetece hacer otra cosa? **

-**La verdad es que anoche no dormí muy bien** – dijo la rubia – **me voy a dar un baño y a la cama, si no te molesta…**

-**Adelante** – respondió la chica sin mirarla –**ya sabes que estás en tu casa, haz lo que quieras.**

Chikane cenó en soledad, pensando que podía hacer para recuperar al amor de su vida, recogió todo y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde llamó dos veces esperando la invitación de Himeko a pasar:

-**Solo quería recordarte que mañana vuelven todos a la mansión y preguntarte si tendrías tiempo mañana mí.** – dijo la morena una vez que entro.

-**Mañana tengo planes con Oogami-Kun** – dijo Himeko sin mirarla – **pero si quieres los cancelo.**

**-¿Me puedes decir de una vez que te pasa?** –Pregunto Chikane molesta- **mírame cuando te hablo por lo menos ¿no?**

Himeko enfrentó su mirada y se ruborizó.

-**Estoy arrepentida, eso es lo que me pasa** –dijo la chica- **no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la expresión de Oogami-Kun cuando nos vio en la cama. Haciendo eso…**

**-¿Eso?** – Pregunto la chica dolida **- ¿Ahora llamas así a amarnos? Tu misma me dijiste que me habías entregado tu corazón, tu alma y tu cuerpo ¿ahora te arrepientes? Yo te amo Himeko y no lo veo como "eso", me diste los mejores momentos de mi vida, así que por favor no ensucies esos recuerdos tan maravillosos denominándolos así.**

La chica salió de la habitación sin imaginarse que realmente esas palabras no era de Himeko, que Oogami Souma aprovechaba cada momento que tenia con la rubia no solo para intentar conquistarla, sino también para lanzar veneno sobre cada bello recuerdo que habían construido ambas y Himeko tan inocente como era, no se daba cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del chico.

OoOoO

Cuando caminaba de camino al colegio, Chikane tomó una determinación, dejaría pasar la semana y la fiesta, vería como de desarrollan los acontecimientos y si no sacaba nada en claro realizaría un drástico movimiento. Solo habían pasado dos días y ya se apreciaban cambios en el estado de Himeko, se la veía más alicaída y se llevaba la mano al pecho con mayor frecuencia, la morena deseaba la muerte a cada momento que pasaba pues ella era la causa de un sufrimiento tan grande, se giró hacia la rubia y dijo:

-**Cuando vuelvas de noche a casa búscame en mi despacho, tengo algo que explicarte.**

Himeko no la miró de nuevo y asintió.

-**A pesar de cómo se han desarrollado las cosas yo no me merezco esto Kurusugawa** – susurro la sacerdotisa de la luna antes de acelerar el paso.

Himeko se quedó quieta, sorprendida por la reacción de Chikane, ¿ahora la llamaba por su apellido?

-**Quiero irme de la mansión Himemiya** – escupió la rubia – **va a ser que Oogami-kun tiene razón.**

**-¿En qué tiene razón si se puede saber?** – preguntó Chikane con asco hacia el chico y deteniéndose abruptamente.

-**Que del amor al odio hay un paso…** - respondió Himeko – **y los celos matan.**

A Chikane se le descompuso el rostro en una mueca de dolor, no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando de Himeko, esas palabras tan frías… fueron como un latigazo hacia ella.

-**No hace falta que te marches, cámbiate al otro ala de la mansión** – dijo la chica - **¿Por qué te crees que es un edificio tan grande? Mis padres podían convivir ahí sin la necesidad de verse. Te lo dije en su día, es tu casa y lo que se regala no se quita. Hoy te iba a explicar más o menos como llevar tu empresa, pero mejor te dejo unas notas.**

Himeko iba a decir algo pero se lo replanteo y simplemente contesto:

-**Gracias…**

-**No las merezco…** -dijo la morena- **cuando me amabas me diste todo lo que me faltaba y yo te correspondí con lo mismo, no es justo que te lo quite.**

**-¿Cuándo te amaba?** – dijo Himeko dando un paso atrás – **yo aun te…**

**-¿Aun me amas?** – dijo Chikane riendo – **Bonita forma de demostrarlo… no me miras, no me hablas, quieres irte de la casa y me acusas de odiarte. Si lo que quieres saber es si estoy celosa, pues si, lo estoy y no creo que sea un pensamiento para nada horrible, es más bien lógico.**

Y sin decir nada más la morena apresuro el paso, por una vez en la vida quería llegar cuanto antes a su vida de falsedad y halagos, tal vez no fuese real, pero al menos se sentía apreciada.

OoOoO

Cuando Chikane escuchó la risa de Himeko al otro lado del jardín de las rosas sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco ¿tal vez había decidido comer con ella? Pero la ilusión no le duró mucho, rápidamente escuchó la risa de Souma y se le descompuso la cara en una mueca de autentico asco.

-**Oogami-Kun…** -dijo de pronto con tono serio Himeko**- no vuelvas a besarme, no está bien.**

**-¿Por qué no?** – Dijo el chico con un tono travieso – **Tu me quieres, yo te quiero… no hay problema…**

-**Chikane-Chan podría verte y malinterpretar todo** – dijo Himeko- **y lo último que deseo es hacerle aun más daño del que le estoy haciendo… y no creo que sea como tú me has dicho Oogami-Kun, ella es buena…**

Chikane no pudo escuchar nada más, pues los dos se habían alejado. Oogami Souma la había besado… su huella había sido borrada sobre esos labios y a saber ¿qué demonios le habría dicho el chico a la rubia para que ella dijese que realmente era buena? La verdad la morena empezaba a comprender porque él había entrado a formar parte de los Orochi.

OoOoO

-No **me apetece nada dar la fiesta de cumpleaños…** -le decía Chikane a Otoha-San - **¿no puedo simplemente cancelarla?**

-**No señorita** – respondió Otoha – **no quedaría bien visto.**

**-¿Y qué más da?** – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa - **a ti tampoco te apetece organizarla, di la verdad.**

Otoha-San simplemente se ruborizó y miró para otro lado.

-**Va a ser un día de los más largo** – dijeron de pronto las dos a la vez y elevando su vista al cielo.

Se miraron y comenzaron a reír, pero Otoha recuperó pronto la compostura.

-**Me gusta verla así señorita, sonriente** – confeso la chica**- cuando volví le vi una melancolía que realmente me asustó y además ya no dirige palabra con la señorita Kurusugawa.**

Chikane esbozó una mirada triste y decidió contarle la verdad, a su modo, a Otoha.

-**Himeko y yo éramos pareja Otoha **– dijo la chica a bocajarro- **aunque creo que eso no te sorprende y que algo te imaginabas. Pero se acabó… no hay más… y ahora ella no esta muy cómoda en mi presencia…**

**-Pero…** -Otoha-San no entendía como alguien podría no estar cómoda con la señorita Chikane- **lo lamento desde lo más profundo de mi ser, no me gusta que usted sufra.**

-**No te preocupes…** - dijo la chica mirando distraídamente por la ventana – **me voy a mi árbol, ahora no creo que se te dé por seguirme ¿no?**

La sirvienta sonrió y le hizo un gesto con las manos para que fuese allá.

Una vez que estuvo en su rama, todo se tornó más claro, lo haría todo esa noche, en la fiesta… toda esa horrible situación llegaría a su fin. Estaba harta de tanto juego tonto.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Tararitatiiiiii, me marcho de vacaciones, de miércoles a domingo wiiiii, intente hacer un capitulo un poco mas largo para paliar eso ^^ espero que os haya gustado (todo lo que os puede gustar un drama)

Llego tarde a una comida familiar así que los agradecimientos los hare todos juntos en el próximo capitulo

BESOS


	8. Soy Himemiya Chikane

Las flores estaban en su sitio, las luces colocadas, la comida preparada, todo engalanado y los invitados… llegando… lamentaba haber metido a Otoha-San en todo ese asunto… pero la necesitaba…

**[¿Qué sentido tiene hacer esta fiesta e invitar a tanta gente si realmente soy una apartada social?]** Pensaba Chikane con una mueca en la cara** [O me tomo esto con simpatía o me pongo a llorar…]**

Chikane saludaba a todo el mundo con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza.

**[Me pregunto quién será ese…]** pensaba la chica mirando a un varón más o menos de su edad que no le sonaba de haberlo visto jamás **[¿Lo he invitado yo?] **Lamentablemente ese pensamiento se repitió varias veces más…no conocía a casi nadie.

Saludo a todos sus invitados uno por uno, pero con una excepción Oogami Souma, en el momento que lo vio entrar, llamó a una de sus sirvientas.

**-Dígame señorita…** -dijo la sirvienta extrañada por el llamado.

**-¿Ves a ese chico de ahí?** – le dijo Chikane sin señalarlo - **¿el moreno?**

**-Oogami Souma ¿no?** – dijo la chica con una sonrisa **– sí, lo veo. Es amigo de la señorita Kurusugawa.**

-**Bien… quiero que le tires por encima una copa de champagne** – dijo Chikane con una sonrisa – **simulando obviamente que fue un error, luego te llamare y te mandare a descansar.**

-**Señorita… no debería hacer eso…** -respondió la chica ruborizándose – **no estaría bien visto.**

-**Un mes de vacaciones pagadas empezando desde que salgas de esta habitación** – dijo Chikane levantando una ceja.

**-¿No prefiere que le tire vino tinto señorita?** –Respondió la chica con una sonrisa – **mancha más…**

-**Buena observación… que sean dos meses…** -respondió Chikane guiñándole un ojo y caminando hacia el centro de la habitación.

La chica no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento ante el gesto de la morena. Pero si a ella le gustaban los hombres… cuanto poder de seducción tenía esa chica a pesar de contar con la recién adquirida edad de 17 años. Fue en ese momento que la joven sirvienta pudo atisbar por primera y seguramente ultima vez en su vida, la niña que había dentro de Himemiya Chikane.

Todo se sucedió como Chikane había planeado y esta no puedo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción le recorriese el rostro cuando Souma y su hasta entonces impecable esmoquin salieron de la habitación tintados en un color rojo sangre. La sirvienta se acercó a Chikane simulando estar arrepentida y esta salió con ella fuera de la casa, le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo:

-**No quiero verte por aquí en dos meses** –y sacando un sobre abultado del bolso negro que llevaba añadió – **toma, por un buen merecido trabajo. Vete de vacaciones a alguna playa paradisiaca, cómprate algo o simplemente guárdalo.**

La chica acepto el sobre como en trance… sí realmente las cosas habían cambiado desde la muerte de patriarca Himemiya y por lo que parecía para mejor.

Antes de marcharse hecho una última mirada a Chikane, su elegancia era innata, había nacido con ella claramente y ese vestido de tirantes largo de seda con escote y espalda al aire en color negro, lo denotaba aun más.

**-¿Así que a eso te dedicas ahora?** – Dijo una voz a la espalda de Chikane- **¿A convencer a las sirvientas de que hagan ese tipo de cosas por ti?**

La morena se dio la vuelta y miró a Himeko con sorpresa, estaba guapísima con un vestido palabra de honor con una tonalidad azul que hacía juego con los ojos de la sacerdotisa lunar. Cuando se dio cuenta rápidamente cambió su rostro transformándolo en una máscara de falsa serenidad y contesto:

-**Al menos no me dedico a meterte ideas vergonzosas o equivocadas en la cabeza.**

**-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?** – dijo Himeko abriendo mucho los ojos.

-**En primer lugar… ¿Dónde hablaste por la mañana con Souma? Frente al jardín de las rosas… ¿Tan distraída estabas que ni cuenta de diste?** – respondió la morena dándose la vuelta con una hondeada de cabello – **y en segundo lugar… no soy tonta, mal que te pese, te conozco… y algunos comentarios que me has proferido… claramente no eran tuyos, no eran tus palabras.**

Himeko solo miró su largo pelo sin decir nada y se acercó varios pasos hacía ella para tocarle un hombro, Chikane sentía tu corazón latir más aprisa a cada paso que daba la rubia y se desbocó por completo cuando la tocó. Se dio la vuelta tomó tu mano y dijo claramente:

-**Estoy harta de juegos de niños Himeko, quiero besarte.**

Himeko retrocedió aterrorizada, provocándole a Chikane una sonrisa triste, agacho la cabeza y la ladeó de un lado a otro diciendo:

-**También te ha convencido con eso ¿no? Crees que volveré a cometer errores del pasado, que te volveré a obligar a hacer "eso" como tú lo llamas… no voy a cometer todos los errores anteriores y menos ese.**

Himeko la miró arrepentida.

-**Lo siento, yo…**

**-¿Tú qué?** – Dijo la chica con una risa sarcástica - **¿Me amas? ¿Me vas a venir con esas otra vez? ¿De verdad me amaste tanto como me decías? **

-**Yo aun te sigo amando** – respondió Himeko con lágrimas en los ojos – **Chikane-Chan, sigues en mi corazón.**

Chikane comenzó a andar con un gesto furioso hacía Himeko, quien retrocedió instintivamente.

**-¿Se puede saber qué clase de amor es ese? En dos días… un crio estúpido y egoísta ha conseguido que dudes de mí, ha conseguido que te olvides de haber quedado conmigo, que no me mires, que no me hables y que pensases que iba a forzarte.**

Himeko retrocedió aun más y tropezó con la escalera de piedra cayendo acostada sobre ella. Chikane se acercó aun más, pego un golpe con la mano aun dolorida en el escalón a la derecha de la cabeza de la rubia y dijo:

-**Ese amor no vale nada para mí… te entregue todo lo que tengo, te di todo lo que soy. Eres la única persona en el mundo con la que realmente podía ser yo misma y ahora ese amor para mí no vale nada. Todos nuestros momentos juntas no son nada, todas tus palabras están vacías y carentes de significado. Me has humillado y pateado, en estos tres días has conseguido causarme más dolor que Ame No Murakumo en toda nuestra existencia.**

Himeko de pronto se asusto, estaba procesando y comprendiendo las palabras que la chica le decía, aun así tuvo que preguntar:

-**Chikane-Chan** – dijo la chica - **¿Qué intentas decir?**

-**Que maldigo el día que nos encontramos de nuevo Kurusugawa** – respondió la chica apretando los dientes- **maldigo haberte llevado al hospital, maldigo haberte ayudado a recordar y maldigo haber puesto uno solo de mis dedos en tu cuerpo.**

**-Esto no puede ser verdad…** -dijo Himeko sacudiendo la cabeza- **es una pesadilla… esto no está pasando.**

**-¡Oh sí!** –Respondió la morena con una sonrisa y estirándose cuan larga era – **está sucediendo. Tal vez antes te amara con todo mi corazón y estuviese dispuesta a cualquier cosa, pero ya me he cansado. Me merezco un respeto y no el trato que he recibido de ti… Soy Himemiya Chikane y tú… no eres nadie…**

Himeko notó como su corazón aullaba de dolor, se agarró el pecho y no puedo evitar preguntar mientras se levantaba:

**-¿Antes, me amabas con todo tu corazón?**

Chikane le agarró la barbilla con las manos y la obligó a mirarla directamente a los ojos:

-**Te contare la segunda única cosa en la que tu querido Souma tenía razón… **-dijo la chica sonriendo – **del amor al odio hay un paso.**

Y robándole un rápido beso en los labios carente de cualquier sentimiento abandonó la estancia, dejando a Himeko sola y abatida pensando que se merecía eso y más.

OoOoO

Cuando Souma volvió a la fiesta y no encontró a Himeko ni a Chikane dentro se preocupó, no le gustaba dejar a la rubia tanto tiempo con ella, podría reconquistarla en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Recorrió todo el lugar y al no hallarlas decidió salir al exterior, en donde encontró a Himeko acurrucada y llorando amargamente:

-¿**Qué te ha ocurrido?** –Pregunto el chico orgulloso de poder ser su paño de lágrimas- **¿Qué te ha puesto así?**

-**Chi… Chikane-Chan…** - dijo la chica entre sollozos – **me ha dicho que me odia… que todo lo vivido conmigo es un vacio y que no soy nadie…**

-**Chssst…** -dijo Souma acunándola – **ahora estoy yo contigo Himeko, nada malo te pasará. Ya te advertí que Himemiya volvería a hacer todo lo que hizo en el pasado.**

En ese momento Himeko se sobresaltó y recordando la frase de Chikane ató cabos.

-** No voy a cometer todos los errores anteriores…**

Le había confesado prácticamente a la cara que si iba a cometer alguno… Chikane quería que la odiase otra vez… se retiraba… le dejaba el paso libre… ahora lo comprendía… ella la amaba, pero estaba haciendo lo que sabía que Souma jamás haría, dejarle el camino al otro para que ella dejase de sufrir, se tragaría toda la pena, otra vez…

Sin pararse a pensar lo que hacía apartó a Souma de un empujón y salió corriendo en pos de la sacerdotisa lunar, tenía tantas cosas que decir… tanto por lo que disculparse…

OoOoO

-**Señorita… ¿Está segura de esto?** – Decía Otoha ayudando a Chikane a cargar sus cosas en el coche **- ¿No quiero replanteárselo al menos?**

-**Cuida bien de Himeko** – le dijo Chikane con una sonrisa – **es lo más importante para mí. Confió en ti y sé que lo harás bien.**

-**Señorita…** -dijo Otoha con lágrimas en los ojos – **yo…**

-**No digas nada… eres lo más parecido a una hermana que he tenido** –dijo Chikane con una sonrisa y sin poder contenerse abrazo a la mujer – **nos veremos otra vez… en algún tiempo… pero nos veremos otra vez… Cuídate tú también Otoha.**

-**Lo mismo digo…** - y dudando entre sí decirlo o no finalmente lo hizo – **Chikane.**

La morena la miró primero con sorpresa y luego su sonrisa se hizo aún más pronunciada, se metió en el coche y simplemente se alejó de todo lo que amaba sin mirar atrás.

Cuando Himeko llegó a la entrada de la mansión Himemiya ya era tarde… el coche acababa de desaparecer en la entrada.

**-¿A dónde se va?** –Preguntó Himeko desesperada a Otoha **– Necesito saberlo, ¿A dónde quiere ir?**

-**Creo que ni ella misma lo sabe… **-respondió la chica con mirada ausente y sacando un sobre se lo entrego – **me ha dejado esto para usted.**

Himeko abrió el sobre y leyó la carta que Chikane le había dejado:

_**Kurusugawa:**_

_**No me trates de buscarme porque no me encontrarás, olvídame y rehaz tu vida con Oogami Souma, el ala derecha de la mansión es tuya, vuestra si prefieres llamarlo así, pero la izquierda sigue siendo de mi propiedad y algún día volveré para reclamarla. Suerte en los estudios y con tu empresa.**_

_**Himemiya**_

_**P.D: Tienes las notas que te dije para manejar tus acciones y decisiones en el primer cajón de la derecha de la mesa de mi despacho.**_

Himeko cayó de rodillas llorando a lágrima viva en la entrada de la mansión preguntándose como había permitido que todo llegase a esa situación.

A un par de kilómetros de allí, una chica morena en el asiento de atrás de un automóvil recordaba bellos momento con una mujer rubia mientras las lágrimas resbalaban silenciosas por su rostro.

OoOoO

**2 años después**

OoOoO

Himemiya Chikane se estiraba en su excesivamente cómoda y carísima cama pensando en que el tiempo volaba, ya habían pasado dos años desde que abandonó su mansión y se dedicó a recorrer el mundo. Los exámenes no habían supuesto una molestia, los hacía en cualquier instituto de cualquier país y los enviaban a casa, los resultados de estos como no… siempre perfectos…

Un movimiento a su lado la hizo despertar de la ensoñación y miró a su derecha, una chica de pelo largo se movía a su lado, se acercó a ella le beso el hombro y le susurró:

-**Bueno días princesa ¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?**

La aludida abrió del tomo sus inmensos ojos grises y murmuro:

-**Fatal… me has tenido despierta hasta las tantas Himemiya… y deja de hacer eso… ya no estamos espantando a nadie.**

La sacerdotisa de la luna se rió, le encantaba hacerle ese tipo de cosas a su amiga. Tateishi, Ayu tenía su edad, y más o menos su estatus social, no tan exagerado, pero si alto. Se la encontró al mes de su viaje en París y habían estado el resto del tiempo juntas, solo como amigas, las dos habían pasado por un desengaño amoroso y encontraron el consuelo que buscaban en sus palabras. Se hicieron tan intimas que acostumbraban a dormir en la misma cama y cuando alguien se acercaba a alguna hacían ver que eran pareja.

-**No te mantuve despierta hasta las tantas Tateishi… te mantuviste tu sola… porque nadie te mandaba mirar el televisor.**

Ayu, sacudió todo su pelo castaño cuan largo era y se dirigió a la ducha mientras decía:

-**Me importa poco lo que intentes Himemiya, volvemos a casa. Te guste o no…**

Chikane hizo una mueca, no quería volver y verla, pero por otra parte ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Habría cambiado? Vaya tontería… claro que había cambiado… ¿no cambio ella misma en ese tiempo? ¿No tenia mas cuerpo de mujer que antes? Pero se lo había prometido a Tateishi.

-¡**Maldita seas Tateishi! Serás mi perdición…**

Una sonrisa amortiguada por la puerta del baño fue la única contestación que recibió la chica.

OoOoO

Kurusugawa Himeko se encontraba en el despacho como siempre que tenía tiempo libre, admirando el libro que tan recelosamente guardaba de la vista de su novio Oogami Souma, en él se podían ver toda clase de recortes de Chikane.

"_Himemiya Chikane ha sido vista en Roma"; "El ultimo concierto interpretado por la señorita Himemiya en el Teatro Real de Madrid ha sido todo un éxito"; "La heredera de la familia Himemiya se adapta perfectamente al look Europeo"_

Y como ese muchos más… la echaba de menos, hacía ya dos años que no hablaban y todo por su inconsciencia. Ella era feliz con Souma, por lo menos seguro que los sentimientos de Chikane ya habrían sido borrados como Ame No Murakumo dijo, pero de los suyos no le explicaron nada. Se recostó en la mesa y no pudo evitar recordar la experiencia vivida con Chikane sobre ese mueble, sonriendo para sus adentros, eso también lo echaba de menos. No es que con Souma no fuese bien, era simplemente no que estaban TAN bien como con Chikane, estaba… psss… pasable…

OoOoO

-**Seguro que aun nos queda algo por ver…** -decía Chikane con desesperación – **alguna ciudad, algún monumento ¡ALGO!** –Para después añadir suplicando – **Por favor… no me hagas volver…**

-**Te vas a enfrentar a tus miedo Himemiya…** -decía Tateishi arrastrándola por el aeropuerto – **la vas a ver y le vas a hablar ¿entendido?**

-**Pero…** -comenzó la chica a protesto.

-**Ni peros ni nada…** -respondió Ayu sacando todo el temperamento – **llevo dos malditos años escuchándote suspirar por ella, y sinceramente o vas tú o voy yo sola, y ya sabes que eso no sería bueno.**

Chikane se estremeció ante la simple idea de que Tateishi fuese sola a su casa.

-**Buena chica…** -dijo la chica cuando Chikane comenzó a andar por sí sola.

OoOoO

-**Bonita casa…** -dijo Tateishi mirándola desde la entrada y chasqueando la lengua **– algo más grande que la mía.**

-**No te preocupes** – le dijo la chica**- en esto ganas tú, solo la mitad izquierda es mía, la derecha es de ella.**

Ayu Tateishi mostró una sonrisa triunfal ¡por fin ganaba en algo!

Cuando Chikane iba a agarrar el pomo de la puerta de su antigua casa esta se abrió de repente y vio a Himeko saliendo del interior y gritando:

**-¡Ahora vuelvo Otoha-San, voy a…! **– pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a Chikane parada delante de ella.

-**¿A qué va señorita Kurusugawa? **– dijo Otoha acercándose, pero cuando llegó y vio a Himemiya comprendió el porque del silencio.

-**Desmayarme…** -dijo la rubia antes de caer redonda.

**-¡Himeko por Dios!** – dijo Chikane con las manos en la cabeza corriendo hacía ella.

-**Vaya… esta tía es guay**- dijo Tateishi sonriendo – **Me da que me lo voy a pasar muy bien estos días.**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Os sorprenderá que actualice tan rápido aunque sea tan cortito, pues subí otro apenas hará 12 la explicación es sencilla y corta: insomnio, me iba a pasar el rato dando vueltas en cama, así que pensé ¿Por qué no escribir aunque sea un capitulo pequeñito?

Por cierto, si alguien tiene la mas remota idea de cuando sacan la cuarta temporada de zero no tsukaima o la tercera de Rosario + Vampire por el amor de dios que me lo diga.

AGRADECIMIENTOS!!!! WIIIIII

**Sonsaku**: La verdad es que sí… esas niñas se pasan el día en la cama ¿Pero no lo hacemos todos cuando descubrimos el placer al lado de una persona que amamos y que aun encima se le da de muerte? Seamos sinceros la respuesta general será un si enorme con luces de neón ^^.Sí, fue Souma quien las vio y sí… es tonto, para que negar lo obvio y evidente. Empezó el drama, lo siento, pero si siempre son felices no hay historia, solo sexo (Mmmmm… me lo empiezo a plantear)

**DarKagura:** Me encanta que te siga gustando la historia wiii (tengo que dejar de decir eso… aunque bueno… el otro día me pillaron haciéndolo unos desconocidos, me preguntaron cuantos años tenía les conté que 16 y se lo creyeron, me quite 6 años de encima y no me lo notaron, eso es malo ¿verdad?) desvaríos aparte… sí… cada vez me lo dice mas gente… las modositas son las peores ^^

**Fierainquiera:** No, tu tampoco te equivocabas, era el metiche de Souma a mí todos los capítulos de todas las historias que me gustan me parecen cortos.

**Whitewarrior70: **Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón ^^U no puedo decirte nada más. Ledebo una disculpa a esta chica y le he dado 4, si no son suficientes avísame, tengo muchas mas para mandarte. Nota: mi nariz esta perfecta, gracias ^^. Y sí, aunque no siempre, a veces lo hombres son unos auténticos PIIIII [la palabra ha sido tapada por su contenido poco amable y altamente grosero] Pero que quieres que diga… a mi uno me tiene encandilada… ac0 para mi.

**Kodashi21**: Me hizo gracia que te disculparas por tardar en poner el review y luego porque el último fue muy largo (no vuelvas a disculparte por eso, si realmente quieres disculparte repítelo). Lamento haberte causado pena, esa era mi intención, pero bueno tampoco me gusta haceros sufrir y… no me mates por este capítulo… ¿yo te quiero? (con mi novio y mis amigos siempre funciona). Nota: tu review fue lo que más me empujo a subir este capítulo a la de YA

Pues eso, gracias por leerme, gracias por aguantarme, seguramente no vuelva hasta el lunes que viene, pasad una buena semana, disfrutad del amor los que podáis y lo que no… ¿A qué puñetas estáis esperando para salir a buscarlo?

XoXo

MzDaRkGirL "No soy Friki, soy Silver Ranger Level 72" ^^


	9. ¿Todo por mi?

Chikane se paseaba por su casa con aire ausente, mirando todo pero sin observar nada, Tateishi andaba corriendo por los pasillos, ella era así, atolondrada, histérica e incapaz de estarse quieta. Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro al pensar en la chica, era como lo hermana que nunca tuvo: fiel, amable, generosa y competitiva, totalmente competitiva.

Entro en su habitación y se tiró en la cama, aspirando profundamente el olor del hogar. Cuando había echado de menos ese sitio, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces…

**[Hogar dulce hogar…]** pensaba la chica abrazando a su almohada.

**-Chikane-Chan, Kurusugawa se ha despertado y no para de preguntar por ti** – dijo Tateishi desde la puerta.

**-¿Chikane-Chan?** – Pregunto la chica con gesto extraño**- ¿Desde cuándo no me llamas Himemiya o segunda por la cola?**

-**Es que es tan adorable la niña…** - dijo la chica poniendo una pose que recordaba a la típica pija de serie de televisión – **me ha enternecido…**

-**Dios nos coja confesados…** -respondió Chikane mirando al techo.

-**Bueno que… ¿Vas a ir?** – Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos- **no pensaras dejarla así… sola y abandonada…**

**-Que venga el novio** – respondió Chikane dándose la vuelta y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada **– a mí ya me da igual…**

**-Sí ya… y yo soy una ninfa del bosque trotando en su unicornio diminuto…** -respondió la castaña con sorna.

-**Si tomases la cantidad adecuada de cierto tipo de sustancias te aseguro que te creerías eso y más…** - dijo la morena.

-**O vas por tu propio pie o te llevo de los pelos Himemiya…** - dijo Tateishi entornando los ojos.

Chikane se levantó con mala cara y la siguió, cuando llegaron a la sala del piano, Himeko se incorporó del sofá. La morena la miró y apreció pequeños cambios en ella, pero seguía siendo tan hermosa… y la seguía amando tanto…

-**Lamento el desmayo Kurusugawa** –dijo Chikane en tono frio- **tal vez debí avisar de mi regreso.**

-**Chikane-Chan… esta es tu casa** – dijo la chica haciendo caso omiso a que la había llamado por el apellido **– no tienes porque avisar de nada.**

-**Te agradecería que dejases de hacer eso…** -dijo Himemiya sin mirarla.

-**No te entiendo…** -dijo la rubia - **¿Qué haga el que Chikane-Chan?**

-**Llamarme así** – respondió la sacerdotisa lunar – **no quiero que me sigas llamando así, es un apelativo cariñoso que no deseo que sigas utilizando, llámame simplemente Himemiya.**

Tateishi iba a decir algo pero se contuvo, sabía que el resentimiento de su amiga era amplio y que nunca habría accedido a volver a casa por propia voluntad, pero aún así… tal vez se arrepentiría de esto.

-**Vámonos Ayu, ya te tocare algo al piano cuando esto no esté ocupado** – dijo Chikane dándose la vuelta sin molestarse en mirar a Himeko.

**-¿Vamos a montar a caballo? ¡Me lo prometiste!** – dijo la chica despidiéndose de la rubia con una mano.

-**Hacemos lo que tú quieras** –respondió Chikane con una sonrisa, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta su cara se torno seria y antes de cerrar con un portazo añadió – **Y Kurusugawa… no quiero ver que ponéis un pie en nuestro lado de la mansión, ahora tú también eres rica y poderosa, pero no oséis desafiarme, tu mejor que nadie sabe de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Por cierto… si tu novio se acerca a Tateishi… no volverá a pisar esta casa jamás.**

Himeko se quedó mirando la puerta como si hubiese visto un fantasma, le recordó a la Chikane que trabajaba para el Orochi, tan cruel, tan… no había palabras. Además… ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Y porque esa cercanía con Chikane? De pronto encajo todas las piezas, mal… pero las encajo… Los sentimientos de Chikane se habían enfriado, ahora estaba con la chica esa y volvían a casa… Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas incontroladas, si simplemente hubiese llegado unos minutos antes dos años atrás… tal vez todo sería muy diferente.

OoOoO

-**Bueno que…** -decía Chikane sobre su caballo a paso ligero- **¿Me vas a contar ya porque tenías tantas ganas de venir aquí? Porque turismo precisamente no hay… ahora es tu turno de cumplir la promesa.**

-**Pues… por una chica… **-respondió Tateishi con una sonrisa- **por "la chica". Ella es de aquí… No te pienso decir más… lo siento.**

Chikane la miró con desconfianza… realmente en cuestiones amorosas no conocía para nada a esa chica, solo sabía que en su corazón se escondía un profundo amor hacia una mujer, de la cual desconocía hasta el nombre, tal vez… con el tiempo, sabría quien es y podría hacer algo por ayudar a su compañera.

**-¡La ultima duerme en el lado derecho de la cama! **– gritó de pronto Tateishi espoleando a su caballo y ganando velocidad.

OoOoO

Mientras Chikane dejaba los caballos en la cuadra de nuevo, Tateishi decidió encaminarse a la casa, pero cuando entró se encontró a Souma quien la miró sorprendido.

**-¿Quién eres tú?** – preguntó el chico.

**-Alguien…** - respondió la chica secamente imaginándose quién era el susodicho.

-**Te he hecho una pregunta clara** – respondió el acercándose y apretándole el codo –**esta no es tu casa, así que respóndeme.**

-**Oye, que me haces daño** – respondió la castaña – **te lo diré una sola vez, suéltame.**

Souma apretó aun más la mano en torno al codo de la chica y ella enfadada levantó el codo que tenía libre y lo estrello en su nariz. Souma trastabillo y se pegó un golpe en la espalda contra la escalera.

**-¡Fuera de esta casa! No quiero volver a verte por aquí jamás** – bramó el chico mientras intentaba frenar la hemorragia en su apéndice nasal.

**-¿Se puede saber quién eres tú para echar a la gente de MI casa?** – preguntó Chikane desde la puerta de entrada.

Souma automáticamente volvió la vista hacia ella, Himemiya Chikane, aun mas bella que antes y con una mirada claramente peligrosa.

**-¡RESPONDE!** –Gritó la chica – **como tu bien has dicho te hice una pregunta clara.**

El odio en la mirada de Chikane era patente y se enorgullecía del golpe tan certero propinado por su amiga.

-**Oogami-Kun…** -dijo Himeko acercándose a él y besándole la frente - ¿**Se puede saber que te ha pasado?**

-**Esa salvaje** – dijo señalando a Tateishi- **me ha dado un golpe en la cara.**

-**Te lo tienes merecido…** -respondió la chica echándole la lengua **– no haberme hecho daño.**

Himeko se levantó y miró al chico quien enrojeció de pronto, la mirada de la rubia era de reproche mientras decía:

-**Es la última vez que te digo esto, esta NO es tu casa, es de Chi… Himemiya, no estás autorizado a echar a nadie ni a invitar sin el consentimiento de ninguna de las dos. ¿Lo has entendido?**

Chikane se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica, ¿ya no se creía toda la sarta de mentiras que Souma le decía? ¿O simplemente al no andar ella ya por ahí se había relajado?

-**Márchate Souma** – dijo Himeko fríamente – **ya hablaremos de esto, los dos… solos…**

-**Pero Himeko… yo no… yo…** -intento defenderse el chico.

**-¿No la has oído?** – Añadió Chikane con una sonrisa –**Fuera de mi casa si no quieres pasarlo mal…**

El chico se levantó con mala cara y salió de la casa sin decir nada pero obviamente ofendido. Himeko se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho, mientras que Chikane la miraba de hito en hito.

-**Me voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo **– dijo Tateishi saliendo escopetada de la mansión.

OoOoO

**-¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso?** – preguntó Chikane entrando en el despacho.

Himeko se alteró e intentó guardar el libro de recortes que tenía en las manos, pero este fue a parar con mala suerte a los pies de Chikane, quien se agacho y lo recogió, mirándolo con total sorpresa.

-**Porque me haces esto…** -dijo la morena agachándose y abrazando el libro **– solo tenías que hacer "eso", nada más… solo tenías que borrar estos sentimientos… ¿Te divierte torturarme? **

-**Himemiya yo…** -comenzó Himeko – **sí hice… "eso".**

Chikane la miró como si la viese por primera vez con el rostro congestionado de dolor.

-**No me mires así…** -dijo Himeko – **No he sido la única ¿Qué me dices de tu amiguita?**

Chikane no respondió, se levantó con gesto furioso y salió de la habitación arrojando el libro a una esquina. No entendía porque Himeko le mentía, ella sabía que no había hecho nada, la seguía amando y esos sentimientos deberían haber desaparecido, eso les dijo Ame No Murakumo…

OoOoO

Cuando Tateishi entró en la casa se encontró a Himeko sentada a los pies de la escalera, la chica cuando la vio se levantó y le tendió la mano:

-**Buenas noches, perdona por no haberme presentado antes correctamente, soy Kurusugawa Himeko**.

-**Lo sé** – respondió la invitada con una sonrisa –**Yo soy Tateishi Ayu. Oye, ¿Te importa si nos movemos a un sitio donde pueda sentarme? Vengo un poco cansada…**

Ambas se dirigieron a la sala del piano y allí se sentaron cómodamente esperando a que Otoha es llevara un té.

-**Lamento lo ocurrido antes con Souma** – dijo Himeko colorada – **él a veces es un poco…**

-**Capullo** –dijo claramente Tateishi –**Todos lo son.**

Himeko no pudo evitar reír y corroborar con la cabeza Lo obvio es evidente ¿No?

**-¿Por qué tus celos?** – Dijo la chica de pronto escaneándola con sus ojos grises –**No los entiendo… llevas muriéndote de celos desde que entre en esta casa y no lo quieres demostrar. Ella te dejo el camino libre y ahora estas con él. ¿Te molesta que Chikane sea feliz?**

-**No…** -dijo Himeko enrojeciendo de nuevo –**No es eso… es simplemente que pensar que alguien más este en esos términos con ella, es… horrible…**

**-¿Y no has pensado como se sentirá ella viéndote con él?** – dijo Tateishi de pronto- **piensa un poco Kurusugawa… No eres la única que sufre en esta historia.**

-**Pero ella está contigo ¿no? Se supone que no me ama** –respondió la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido.

Las carcajadas de Tateishi inundaron el lugar, a Himeko le parecía que no había nada gracioso en el asunto.

**-¿Yo? ¿Con Himemiya?** – Dijo la chica aun entre risas **– Nunca, nos mataríamos antes de cumplir la primera semana juntas.**

**-No lo entiendo entonces…** - pregunto Himeko.

-**A ver… nos queremos mucho, compartimos cuarto y estuvimos siempre juntas durante estos dos años, pero solo como amigas, hermanas más bien… Las dos estamos enamoradas de personas diferentes Kurusugawa** – respondió la chica con una sonrisa **– y esas dos personas viven aquí, en Mahoba.**

**-¿Tú? ¿De alguien de aquí?** –Preguntó la chica inocentemente - ¿De quién?

**-No le digas a Chikane que te lo he dicho… lleva dos años intentando averiguarlo y solo** **por chincharla no se lo digo** – respondió la chica con otra carcajada – **se llama Makoto.**

La cara de Himeko no cambio en absoluto, hizo como que no conocía a la chica, aunque ya tenía un plan en mente.

-**Y si yo fuera tú, iría a hablar con Chikane-Chan ahora** –dijo la chica- **ve tranquila y en son de paz. A pesar de que ponga ese gesto y te dirija esas palabras no podrá negarse a escucharte.**

**-Gracias Ayu-Chan** – dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo de la habitación.

-**De nada Himeko…** -respondió esta con una sonrisa y en voz baja.

OoOoO

-**Vamos a dejar las cosas claras…** -dijo Himeko entrando en la habitación de Chikane sin llamar.

Cuadro que en ese momento Chikane estaba por cambiarse y no tenia absolutamente nada encima, por lo que Himeko enrojeció entera.

**-Por lo menos podrías cerrar la puerta** –dijo la morena sin emoción ninguna en la voz y poniéndose una bata– **una vez de venir aquí a pesar de que te había prohibido venir… **

El corazón de Himeko latía apresuradamente y le retumbaba en los oídos mientras hacia lo que Chikane le había pedido.

-**Bueno que…** -dijo la morena – **A que se debe esta visita…**

-**No te mentí…** -dijo claramente Himeko – **me acosté con Souma…**

-**Muy bien…** -dijo Chikane dolida sin entender a que venia la conversación **- ¿Algo mas?**

**-¿Es que no lo entiendes?** – Dijo Himeko desesperada – **tú aún me amas… ¿No entiendes lo que está ocurriendo aquí?**

Chikane la miro y negó con la cabeza, Himeko no sabia si se estaba haciendo la tonta o realmente no era capaz de entenderlo.

-**Te fui a buscar hace dos años… cuando te marchaste…** - dijo Himeko agachando la cabeza – **llegue tarde, salías por el camino de la mansión y no me viste, pero te busque… **

Chikane la miró y le hizo un gesto incitándola a continuar.

-**Te espere… te espere durante un año… y cuando creí que no ibas a volver empecé a salir con Souma…** -respondió la chica con sinceridad – **pensé que si me enamoraba de el… al menos podría librarte a ti de tu pena… pero no funcionó… lo intente… y si me acosté con el fue por desesperación… un desesperado intento de librarte de todo ese mal… y ahora estas aquí…**

Himemiya Chikane la miró bajo una luz nueva.

-**Tú… llevas saliendo con él todo este tiempo para… ¿protegerme? ¿para librarme de mis sentimientos?**

-**No te creas que Souma es ningún santo…** -dijo la chica con un mohín- **ese día descubrí por formaba parte de los Orochi… era cierto… llevan la oscuridad dentro… cada cual a su manera… No pude obligarme a amarle…**

Chikane la abrazó y respiró el aroma de Himeko era tal y como lo recordaba, se sintió en paz…

**-¿Aun quieres besarme?** –preguntó la rubia en el oído de Chikane.

-**Siempre…** -respondió Chikane.

La morena se separó y puso sus manos a los lados de la cara de Himeko preparándose para darle el primer beso en dos años.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Sí, lo sé súper corto, pero mañana me voy y tengo que acostarme pronto, quería dejaros esto. Agradecimientos en el próximo capítulo.

Besos


	10. Verdadera, loca y profundamente

La mirada azul se concentro en los ojos de Himeko y esta los sintió como fuego, abrasaba el contacto. La morena deslizó su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior de la rubia separándolo de su compañero levemente y provocando un estremecimiento en la chica. Estaba acercando su rostro al suyo cuando abruptamente tuvo que retroceder y separarse de ella.

**-¿Qué ocurre?** – Le pregunto la rubia alarmada por el rechazo - **¿Hice algo mal?**

-**Ame No Murakumo…** -murmuro la chica apretando los dientes – **No quiere esto… no así…**

-**No te entiendo Chikane-Chan **–dijo la rubia mirándola asustada **- ¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso?**

-**No me separé precisamente porque quisiese… ella me obligó… creo que primero tienes que hablar con Souma sobre este asunto…** -respondió la chica mirándola apenada.

Himeko no se podía creer eso, así que se acercó a la morena para besarla y tuvo la misma reacción.

**-Dame una buena razón para no quemar su altar…** -murmuró la rubia furiosa.

**-Es un Dios, nos puede matar cuando le venga en gana** –respondió Chikane seria.

En ese momento escucharon la moto de Souma entrando por el jardín y ambas se asomaron a la ventana.

**-Es la primera vez en años que me alegro de verlo** –dijo Chikane sonriente **- ¿Vas a hablar con él?**

Himeko asintió saliendo de la habitación seguida de la morena. Cuando llegaron al hall encontraron a Souma discutiendo con Tateishi.

-**Te estoy diciendo que me digas donde esta** –decía el chico con el puño apretado.

-**No lo sé…** -respondía la chica ya molesta – **y por mucho que me lo preguntes no lo voy a averiguar por ciencia infusa.**

**-Está con ella ¿verdad?** – Pregunto el chico de nuevo **– Están juntas…**

**-A** **ver cómo te lo explico para que tu cerebro de neandertal lo entienda** –dijo la chica ya harta – **yo estoy aquí, ellas no están aquí… entonces como no las veo, no sé donde se encuentran, eso quiere decir que no puedo responder a tus preguntas… si quieres pídele a alguien que vaya a buscarlas, pero tú por aquí no pasas.**

Souma rio ante la idea de que esa chica no lo dejara pasar, solo era una cría y él todo un deportista, menuda estupidez que intentase pararlo. Por su parte Himeko iba a intervenir, pero Chikane le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

**-Mira esto… que va a ser divertido.**

Souma avanzó hasta ponerse a la altura de Tateishi, y en cuando iba a rebasarla, esta hizo un movimiento con el brazo y lo tiró al suelo haciendo que el chico produjese un sonido sordo. La castaña le sonrió y se subió de pie en su estómago provocando que al chico le entrasen arcadas.

-**Eres un niño malo…** -le decía la chica alternando su peso entre una pierna y otra **– no pasaras, te guste o no… llevo toda mi vida estudiando artes marciales y estilos de lucha… no puedes vencerme…**

En ese momento se escucharon las carcajadas de las dos sacerdotisas y Souma las miró muy sorprendido.

-**Oogami-Kun… eres idiota…** -dijo Himeko aun riendo- **no entiendo como algún día pude ver algo en ti…**

-**Pues la noche de hace una semana no te lo pasabas nada mal…** -dijo el chico a mala idea.

Himeko se acercó sonriendo a él y le espetó:

-**Las mujeres fingen.**

El chico se quedó lívido mientras Chikane y Tateishi aguantaban la risa.

-**Tal vez deberías hablar con ella** – continúo Himeko señalando a Chikane – **solo con su presencia ya era capaz de volverme loca. Y tú… no.**

-**No lo dices en serio… **-dijo el chico entrecerrando los ojos.

-**Souma por el amor de Dios….** –respondió Himeko rodando los ojos - **¿Por qué te crees que dije su nombre en varias ocasiones? ¿Por la fuerza de la costumbre como te dije y te creíste? No.**

**-Eso no puede ser verdad…** - dijo el chico retrocediendo aun en el suelo **– tú no podías estar… **

**-¿Pensando en ella?** –Lo interrumpió Himeko **– si que podía, a cada segundo… ¿Por qué te crees que jamás me viste con los ojos abiertos?**

**-¿Qué significa esto?** –pregunto el chico negándose a aceptar la verdad.

-**En primer lugar que lo nuestro se acabo, no aguanto tu forma de ser ni un día más… me engañaste durante demasiado tiempo… y aquí se acaba…** - respondió Himeko sin compasión **– Y en segundo lugar… Eres tan malo en cuestión de sexo que das pena… o tal vez sea que estaba acostumbrada a alguien absolutamente increíble como Himemiya… o tal vez las dos cosas…**

Chikane le puso una mano en el hombro a Himeko y le dio la vuelta, le pasó la mano por la cintura y la acercó a ella cerrando la distancia que separaba sus labios para unirlos. Fue un beso rápido, una comprobación más bien. Cuando se separaron, Chikane sonrió y miró a un furioso Souma diciendo:

-**Largo de nuestra casa… si te vuelvo a ver por aquí alguna vez pasaras la noche entre rejas, créeme.**

El chico se levanto mirándolas con odio y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta Himeko añadió.

-**También besa mejor ella, baboso.**

El chico cerró la puerta de un portazo provocando una sensación de felicidad en ambas chicas que no podían creer.

-**Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…** -le dijo Himeko a su amor juntando sus frentes**- lamento lo que hice y como me comporte, no tengo excusa, no te lo merecías y yo fui una ingrata, una desconfiada, una imbécil, una…**

Chikane no la dejo terminar pues se apoderó de sus labios otra vez, pero esta vez con mayor profundidad: mordió levemente el labio inferior de Himeko, unió sus lenguas en una bella danza, le besó las mejillas, el cuello, la nariz, la frente… todo lo que había al alcance.

-**Olvida eso…** -dijo la chica- **lo importante es que estamos juntas.**

De pronto la chica miró alrededor buscando algo.

-**Se ha ido silenciosamente junto con Souma** –dijo Himeko dándose cuenta de que la chica buscaba a su amiga – **Por cierto… esta noche tienes que quedar para cenar con ella en ese restaurante en el cual comimos juntas las dos.**

Chikane juntó las cejas en un gesto de no entender nada y se encogió de hombros.

-**Ya sé de quién está enamorada…** - respondió Himeko a la silenciosa pregunta **– Tu llevas a Tateishi y yo a la otra.**

**-¿Y quién es esa otra?** –pregunto Chikane interesada.

–Y**a te enteraras más tarde – **fue la respuesta de Himeko.

**-¡Jo!** – Dijo Chikane inflando los mofletes en un gesto contagiado de Tateishi –**nunca me decís nada.**

Himeko abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Chikane comportándose así y comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia hasta llorar de la risa.

-**Como eche ese sonido en falta…** -dijo la sacerdotisa lunar abrazándola – **como te echaba a ti en falta…**

OoOoO

-**Chikane** – decía Tateishi de manera cansada por quinta vez - **¿No deberías estar disfrutando de la pasión desenfrenada provocada por el reencuentro con Kurusugawa?**

-**Que te calles…** -decía Chikane empujando a la chica hacia la puerta del restaurante – **tengo que celebrarlo contigo, si no me hubieras convencido no estaríamos juntas de nuevo, así que calla, que vas a cenar la mar de bien.**

Entraron en el local y allí estaba ya Himeko con Makoto, la cual se encontraba de espaldas.

-**Chikane-Chan, ¿puedes acompañarme a hablar con el camarero? Tateishi por favor, espéranos en aquella mesa de allí** – dijo Himeko señalando la mesa en la que se encontraba Makoto.

La castaña asintió y se dirigió hacia donde le indicaron, se sentó murmurando un "buenas noches" y sin prestar mucha atención a su compañía, no hasta que escucho un murmullo que debía ser un saludo, cuando escucho su voz, rápidamente su cabeza se giró para mirar a su acompañante.

-**Makoto…** -dijo la chica sin poder creerse que estuviese allí.

-**Ayu…** -respondió la aludida con sorpresa total.

**-¿Porque te marchaste…? cuando me desperté no estabas… me dejaste sola…** - dijo Tateishi con el ceño fruncido –**no había una nota, ni nada… te busque pero ya te habías marchado… ¿Por qué me dejaste?**

-**Bueno…** -respondió la chica enrojeciendo- **nuestros mundos son diferentes… tú eres hija de millonarios y yo… una simple chica de pueblo… ¿Qué te podría dar yo a ti? No estoy a tu altura, así que antes de desilusionarme preferí irme sin obligarte a una incomoda despedida… ¿Cómo es posible que recuerdes eso después de 2 años?**

-**Porque llevo todo ese tiempo buscándote** – respondió la chica taladrándola con sus ojos grises- **No he podido olvidarte… llevo pensando en ti cada día desde nuestro encuentro… por favor Mako-Chan… dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz.**

En ese momento unas notas de piano interrumpieron a la chica y todo centraron su atención en la increíblemente hermosa pianista.

-**Bueno…** -dijo Chikane sentada frente al instrumento- **hace algún tiempo, mi amiga Tateishi y yo juramos reencontrarnos con nuestros amores perdidos y en ese momento dedicarles esta canción y me parece que por fin ese día ha llegado. Con su permiso…**

La chica tomó aire y comenzó a tocar la melodía, le guiño un ojo a Himeko quien enrojeció y comenzó a cantar.

**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.**

_Yo sere tu sueñó, tu deseo, tu fantasia.  
_**I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.**

_Seré tu esperanza, tu amor, sere todo lo que necesites._  
**I'll love you more with every breath**

_Te amaré mas con cada respiro_  
**Truly, madly, deeply do.**

_Verdadera, loca y profundamente  
_**I will be strong, I will be faithful**

_Sere fuerte, sere fiel  
_**'Cause I'm counting on**

_Porque cuento con ello_

**A new beginning,**

_Un nuevo comienzo  
_**A reason for living,**

_Una razón para vivir  
_**A deeper meaning.**

_Un significado mas profundo  
_**Yeah.  
**  
**I wanna stand with you on a mountain,**

_Quisiera pararme contigo en una montaña_  
**I wanna bathe with you in the sea,**

_Quisiera bañarme contigo en el mar_  
**I wanna lay like this forever,**

_Quisiera dejar esto asi para siempre_  
**Until the sky falls down on me.**

_Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí_

**And when the stars are shinin brightly in the velvet sky,**

_Y cuando las estrellas brillen fuertemente en el cielo de terciopelo  
_**I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry.**

_Pedire un deseo para enviarlo al cielo y entonces hacer que quieras llorar  
_**The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty,**

_Las lagrimas de alegria por todo el placer y la certeza  
_**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
**_de que estamos rodeados por el confort y la protección de_

**The highest powers,**

_Los mayors poderes  
_**In lonely hours,**

_En las horas de soledad  
_**The tears devour you.**

_Las lagrimas te devoran.  
_  
**I wanna stand with you on a mountain,**

_Quisiera pararme contigo en una montaña_  
**I wanna bathe with you in the sea,**

_Quisiera bañarme contigo en el mar_  
**I wanna lay like this forever,**

_Quisiera dejar esto asi para siempre_  
**Until the sky falls down on me.**

_Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí_

**Oh can't you see it baby?**

_Oh, ¿No puedes verlo nena?  
_**You don't have to close your eyes,**

_No tienes que cerrar tus ojos__  
_**'Cause it's standing right before you,**

_Porque esta justo enfrente de ti__  
_**All that u need will surely come.**

_Todo lo que necesitas llegara seguro__  
_  
**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.**

_Yo sere tu sueñó, tu deseo, tu fantasia.  
_**I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.**

_Seré tu esperanza, tu amor, sere todo lo que necesites._  
**I'll love you more with every breath**

_Te amaré mas con cada respiro_  
**Truly, madly, deeply do.**

_Verdadera, loca y profundamente_.

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain,**

_Quisiera pararme contigo en una montaña_  
**I wanna bathe with you in the sea,**

_Quisiera bañarme contigo en el mar_  
**I wanna lay like this forever,**

_Quisiera dejar esto asi para siempre_  
**Until the sky falls down on me.**

_Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí_

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain,**

_Quisiera pararme contigo en una montaña_  
**I wanna bathe with you in the sea,**

_Quisiera bañarme contigo en el mar_  
**I wanna lay like this forever,**

_Quisiera dejar esto asi para siempre_  
**Until the sky falls down on me.**

_Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí_

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain,**

_Quisiera pararme contigo en una montaña_

Nadie protesto por la interrupción de la cena, obviamente el espectáculo ofrecido con la guapísima joven valía la pena, además muchos de los presentes matarían por ser las personas a las cuales iba dirigida esa melodía.

Makoto miró a Tateishi con ternura, ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer llevase tanto tiempo buscándola tras un encuentro de una sola noche? ¿Y como era posible que ella mismo llevase tanto tiempo pensando en ella también? Simplemente la miró y asintió, haciendo que el corazón de la recién llegada se llenase de dicha.

-**Juro hacerte feliz Mako-Chan** – dijo Tateishi poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica – **y pagarle a Kurusugawa esto… **

**-¿A Himeko?** –Preguntó la chica **- ¿Ella es la responsable de todo esto?**

-**Ella sabía que la razón de mi venida eras tú** – dijo Tateishi con una sonrisa – **seguro que lio a Himemiya para ayudarla… **

-**Siempre me ha parecido que esas dos mantenían una relación en la sombra, pero nunca le pregunte a Himeko…** -dijo Makoto de manera distraída – **pensé que el día menos pensado me lo diría ella misma.**

Ayu sonrió y cogió la carta mientras decía:

-**Ahora vamos a cenar… ya habrá tiempo de preguntas después…**

OoOoO

-**Que callado se lo tenía… **-decía Chikane mientras abría la puerta de su mansión **– ¿Y tú lo sabías todo? No me lo puedo creer…**

-**Bueno… **-decía Himeko mientras ponía una mueca inocente – **no creo que pensase que la conocía y menos que fuese mi mejor amiga… a veces las personas hablan con quien menos se lo esperan si su desesperación es demasiado grande…**

Chikane agarró a Himeko de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo enterrando de nuevo el rostro en su cuello y aspirado su aroma.

-**Ni el mejor de los perfumes se puede comparar contigo **– dijo la chica apretándola aun mas contra ella – **me he pasado todo este tiempo recorriendo perfumerías, buscando un olor que pudiese hacerme olvidar el tuyo y no existe… eres el perfume más caro Himeko…**

Himeko se rió bajito y la abrazó fuertemente.

**-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? **–preguntó Himemiya sin soltarla.

-**Tú siempre me repetías cada día de alguna manera lo importante que era para ti, lo mucho que me querías…** -respondió Himeko- **y cuando te marchaste eso se acabo… Souma ya no tenía competidora, así que simplemente se sentó a esperar que yo fuera a el fruto de la desesperación… supongo que mi ego lo echaba de menos. Parece ser que Ame No Murakumo no contaba con que Souma mostraría su peor lado y me espantaría…**

Chikane rió con ella, despreocupada y feliz mientras decía:

-**Me voy a dar un baño, ¿Quieres venir?**

-**Vaya pregunta más estúpida…** -dijo Himeko rodando los ojos- **los años te han vuelto tonta Chikane-Chan, sabes que disfruto enormemente viéndote sentada en la sala de baño. Estas tan sexy…**

Chikane le sonrió a la chica y la tomó de la mano, que bueno era volver a casa.

OoOoO

Se tomaron su tiempo en la sala de baño, ambas admiraron los cambios corporales que se produjeron en apenas esos dos años, habían madurado física y mentalmente. Himeko supo que todo estaba en su lugar correcto cuando contempló a la belleza de Himemiya en su habitual lugar de descanso en la sala de baño. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo y su pelo húmedo le caía rebelde por delante del rostro, provocando que la chica lo quitase de allí con un movimiento de cabeza muy sexy.

**-¿Qué has hecho estos dos años Chikane-Chan?** –preguntó la chica sentándose apoyando su espalda en la pierna izquierda de su compañera.

-**Tratar de olvidarte** – respondió la morena sinceramente- **intenté buscar a alguien… pero nadie era suficiente…**

**-¿Estuviste con alguien mas?** – preguntó Himeko sin poder evitarlo.

Chikane meditó las palabras que diría a continuación, lo que hizo pensar a Himeko que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

-**Sí y no…** -respondió finalmente Chikane con una mueca y al ver que la sacerdotisa solar no entendía nada continuo – **encontré a una chica, que se te parecía mucho y que mostró un gran interés por mí. Pero cuando llegó el momento de la verdad… no pude… no eras tú… sus besos eran extraños, insípidos… si no hubiese sido por Tateishi… me habría vuelto loca… o me habría instalado a vivir en los estados unidos… que no sé si será peor…**

**-Yo te eche de menos cada día de mi existencia –**respondió la rubia con un suspiro- **si solo te hubiese creído…**

-**No te martirices con eso amor…** -respondió Chikane poniéndole una mano en el hombro- **finalmente tu te has llevado la peor parte. Estar con Souma… me produce escalofríos solo pensarlo…**

-**Si no quieres dormir conmigo lo entiendo Chikane-Chan… estuve con él y tal vez no quieras… tal vez…**

Himemiya le giró la cabeza a Kurusugawa y la besó profundamente, como se besa al amor de tu vida.

-**No me importa lo que pasó mientras no estuve… eso si… no lo quiero cerca de ti… ahora sí que no… eres mía Himeko… no pienso volver a pasar el infierno de que me separen de ti nunca más… antes prefiero la muerte…**

Las palabras de la sacerdotisa lunar fueron duras pero sinceras, estaba en su pleno derecho de exigir que Himeko no viera a Souma, aunque claro… la sacerdotisa solar tampoco estaba por la labor de ver al chico… tanto tiempo mintiéndose a si misma pasaba factura.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y Chikane tras entrar en el agua dio permiso de acceder a la estancia.

-S**eñorita** – dijo Otoha desde la puerta - **¿ordena algo más?**

-**Sí…** -dijo Himemiya seria- **no quiero a nadie en el ala de la mansión que pertenece a Himeko, y cuando digo nadie… quiero decir nadie… **

Otoha asintió y salió de la sala de baño compungida… sabía que era un amor imposible, pero aun así… la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…

OoOoO

-**Buenas noches Himeko…** -dijo Chikane dándole un beso en la escalera **–que descanses.**

-**Espera…** -respondió la chica agarrándola de la mano**- ¿No vienes a dormir conmigo? Después de lo que le dijiste a Otoha-San pensé que tal vez…**

-**No sé si será buena idea Himeko…** -dijo Chikane mirándola a los ojos- **creo que deberías pensar esta noche en todo lo que ha sucedido, por eso pedí que no te molestaran… cuando aclares tus ideas ven a verme, estaré esperando…**

Himeko dejó que Himemiya diera 10 pasos y dijo:

-**Chikane-Chan… ya he aclarado mis ideas, ¿podrías venir a mi habitación y te las explico? A lo mejor me lleva algo de tiempo aclarar todos esos puntos… por favor…**

Chikane levantó una ceja y siguió a su vida, estaba claro que no iba a pensar en nada, que mejor que por lo menos disfrutar en su compañía…

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Perdón por la tardanza… pero mi novio estaba de vacaciones y ahora no trabaja por la tarde y vino una amiga de una amiga y muchas cosas que no me dejaron apenas tiempo…. Y ahora es tarde y tengo sueño… mañana resubo el capitulo con los agradecimientos.

xOxO

MzDaRkGirL


	11. Mini capitulo especial

**-Bueno… **-dijo Chikane entrando en la habitación – **explícame esos puntos…**

-**En primer lugar…** -dijo Himeko desabrochándose su camisa – **yo no tengo nada que pensar, te quiero, no sé que me ocurrió en aquel momento, no lograba entender porque le creía, pero le creí, a veces tenía la impresión de que estaba totalmente hipnotizada, recuperaba el sentido y en cuanto veía a Souma vuelta a empezar.**

Himemiya la miró de reojo, la estaba provocando y ella lo sabía.

-**En segundo lugar** – siguió hablando Himeko mientras dejaba caer su falda al suelo – **no me importa nada, nada, nada lo que hayas hecho, lo que te hice yo a ti fue cien veces peor…**

Chikane se removió incómoda, no estaba del todo segura de que la frase de Himeko fuese correcta.

-**En tercer lugar…** - dijo Himeko ya en ropa interior pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello a Chikane- **me muero por tenerte entre mis sabanas.**

Cuando la rubia la besó, Chikane se retiró hacia atrás con gesto de culpabilidad y mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro dijo:

-**Lo siento, no puedo…**

Y se marchó de allí dejando a Himeko de rodillas en el suelo y llorando amargamente.

OoOoO

-**Himemiya…** -dijo asustada Tateishi desde la cama cuando la vio entrar en el cuarto - **¿Qué te ha sucedido?**

La chica corrió a junto de la castaña y apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas buscando su consuelo.

-**Venga cielo…** -dijo la chica levantándole el rostro con las manos – **Cuéntamelo, ya verás como todo se arregla.**

-**No puedo decírselo Ayu… simplemente no puedo… no soy capaz de contarle la verdad de todo a Himeko…** -dijo la chica aun entre llantos – **tuve que salir corriendo de su habitación tras rechazarla.**

Chikane pudo ver como el rostro de Tateishi se tornaba en sombras durante unas milésimas.

-**Lo siento…** -dijo la chica con un susurro al darse cuenta – **sabes que no puedo evitarlo. ¿Qué le has contado de estos 2 años?**

-**Que hubo alguien… pero que no pudo pasar a mas… le mentí a medias… le dije que sus besos me sabían insípidos y sabes perfectamente que no es así para nada** – respondió Chikane mirándola fijamente.

La castaña tuvo que retirar la mirada y apartarse de la cama tremendamente colorada.

-**No me mires así… **-dijo bruscamente** – no me estas poniendo las cosas fáciles. Me preguntó si habíamos estado juntas y le dije que no… que nos mataríamos en la primera semana, pero no especifique quien mataba a quien… eso se lo imagino Kurusugawa… aunque no creo que pensase realmente que ella y yo terminaríamos peleándonos por ti…**

**-¿Seguro que no le mentiste?** – Pregunto Chikane suspicaz- **¿En nada?**

-¡**Esta bien!** –Admitió la chica elevando los brazos- **le dije que solo éramos amigas, nada mas…**

-**Vale… ya van dos mentiras… esto no va bien Ayu… las cosas no puede acabar bien si vamos por el camino de la mentira…** -dijo Chikane seria.

-**Oye, que yo al menos voy por algún camino** – dijo la chica visiblemente ofendida **– yo no tengo culpa de haber terminado siendo la cuarta en discordia en vuestra telenovela, cósmica, espacial, solar o como se diga… ¿Crees que me gusta esto? Cada vez que te veo deseo abrazarte Himemiya, cada vez que dormimos juntas deseo recorrer cada centímetro de tu piel con mis labios… las dos veces que dormimos separadas creí loquear… pero aún así sigo enamorada de Makoto y no puedo quitármela de la cabeza.**

-**Lo sé…** - respondió Chikane – **yo siento lo mismo Ayu… esta vez Ame no Murakumo me la jugó bien… no dijo que ocurriría si a mí me besaba alguien… **

-**Chikane…** -dijo la chica acercándose por la espalda – **no quiero saber… no quiero verlo… cuando volví y te vi marcharte con ella hacia su cuarto se me partió el alma… líbrame de esto por favor… haz que este amor se vaya… confiesa la verdad y recupérala… deshazte de ese niñato insolente…**

-**No puedo…** -dijo la chica negando con la cabeza –**no me veo capaz aún…**

-**Entonces sé mía, libéranos a las dos de esto… Makoto y Himeko dejaran de amarnos…** -dijo la chica con ojos suplicantes – **esto es una tortura… cada vez os pone más trabas, cada vez su juego es mas enrevesado… tal vez no sea vuestro destino estar juntas…**

**-¡Morimos la una por la otra Tateishi! ¡Morimos de verdad!** – exclamo Chikane acercándose a la chica – **le juré lealtad y amor eterno… llevo siglos y no es ninguna exageración, persiguiendo esto… no quiero dejarlo escapar.**

Tateishi hizo un rápido movimiento y atrapó los labios de Chikane con los suyos, la morena respondió inmediatamente devolviéndoselo y estrechándola entre sus brazos.

**-¿Lo ves?** –dijo Ayu separándose – **Te vuelvo loca, me amas… y no te duele el corazón cuando me besas a mí, pero cuando la besas a ella sí… Yo estoy en tu misma situación, solo por acercarme a ti una noche buscando una excusa para escabullirme de un chico… No me tortures más Himemiya, confiesa la verdad a Himeko… te doy dos días.**

-**Pero…** -comenzó Chikane.

-**Te quiero Chikane, te amo con toda mi alma. Pero va siendo hora de que seas sincera contigo misma… o ella o yo… no nos puedes tener a las dos…** - replicó Tateishi- **si Himeko se entera por ti, lo entenderá… si se entera por mí no lo hará… lánzate a por ella o conténtate conmigo…**

Chikane sonrió… no entendía como la gente no encontraba el parecido entre las dos… si Tateishi parecía la fotocopia de Himemiya pero con el pelo castaño y los ojos profundamente grises.

-**Vámonos a dormir…** -dijo Chikane agarrándola de la cintura y llevándola a la cama- **No sabes las ganas que tengo de librarme de ti Tateishi.**

La aludida asintió indicándole que pensaba lo mismo y se acurruco en el pecho de Himemiya, olía tan bien…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO ESPECIAL**

**Bueno este es un capitulo aclaratorio de que puñetas hace Tateishi en medio de todo este lio, wiiii… ¿A que ya no os cae tan bien?**

**Bueno agradecimientos a: sonsaku, kodashi21 (me siguen encantando tus reviews wiiii), darkagura, Hotaka y fierainquieta.**

**Creo que ya os he dicho de todo en los anteriores capítulos así que solo me queda daros mil gracias por seguir esta historia tan fielmente. No me mateis porque sea tan corto… y nota: Sonsaku, ¿entiendes porque la perdono tan fácil? Ahora sabe que se siente, lo que pasa es que Tateishi no es mala persona, solo quiero salir de un sitio el cual no merece y si Chikane no lo hace por las buenas, ella lo hara por las malas…**

**El próximo capítulo será normal… don´t worry**


	12. Hoy es Miércoles

Cuando Tateishi se despertó a la mañana siguiente miró el rostro de Himemiya y sintió como su corazón daba un brinco… la quería, la deseaba… y más aun desde que escucho a Himeko hablar de sus grandes habilidades en la cama. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la acercó a ella de manera suave.

**-¿Ayu?** – murmuró Chikane abriendo los ojos poco a poco-**Buenos días.**

-**Hoy es miércoles…** -respondió la chica con una sonrisa **– me lo prometiste… todos los miércoles.**

Himemiya sonrió y rodó por la cama hasta ponerse encima de la castaña.

-**Es cierto…** -murmuró bajando su rostro – **te lo prometí.**

Chikane unió sus labios con los de Ayu, provocando un estremecimiento en la castaña, deslizó su mano hasta su muslo derecho y lo apretó, de la garganta de la chica escapó un gemido que le sonó maravilloso.

-**Te deseo…** -dijo Tateishi apretándola más contra sí - **Himemiya… por favor…**

-**En qué quedamos Tateishi…** -dijo la chica sonriendo y acariciando su cuello con la nariz **– los miércoles te doy todos los preliminares que quieras… pero nada más… **

La morena recorrió las piernas de la chica, las agarró y rodeo su cintura con ellas.

-**Me matas…** -murmuró la chica mordiéndole el hombro a la sacerdotisa lunar – **miénteme…**

Chikane la miró a los ojos con ternura, le acarició el rostro y dijo:

**-Solo te quiero a ti…**

Tateishi sonrió provocando un mareo en Chikane, esa pequeña mentira le provocaba una felicidad absoluta, cuando estaba con Himemiya se olvidaba de todo, del tiempo, de su alrededor… de Makoto… La chica rodó dejando a Chikane debajo de ella.

-**Himemiya Chikane…** -dijo Tateishi – **tenemos un problema…**

La morena arqueo una ceja a modo de interrogante.

-**Creo que lo que siento por ti no es solo obra del Dios este…** -respondió Ayu.

-**Ame No Murakumo…** -respondió Chikane- **espera… ¿Qué?**

-**Mis sentimientos han cambiado** – respondió la chica con una sonrisa triste – **antes lo que sentía por ti se parecía más a la pasión y al deseo que otra cosa. Ahora… solo deseo que seas feliz… si tienes un problema quiero que vengas a mí… te acunare toda la noche y guardare tu sueño si es necesario…**

**-¿Y Makoto?** –Preguntó Chikane levantando las cejas - **¿No acabas de volver con ella?**

-**Makoto se marcha a los estados unidos Himemiya…** -respondió Tateishi con la mirada triste**- me propuso ir con ella, pero me niego a abandonarte… Ella tiene que hacer su vida y no hay sitio para mí… ¿Por qué te crees que volví sola a casa? En cambio contigo…**

**-¿Qué me estas pidiendo?** –preguntó Chikane taladrándola con la mirada azul.

-**Escógeme a mí como yo te escogí a ti…** -dijo la chica- **no volveré a pedírtelo, esta será la primera y última vez que te diga esto. Te quiero mas allá de ese estúpido enamoramiento que me produjo Ame no Murakumo… Todas las noches sueño contigo y toda la semana anhelo que sea miércoles para tenerte entre mis brazos unos cuantos minutos… Llevo dos años suspirando por ti… sé mía, solo mía Himemiya… Vayamos las dos ahora a ver a Himeko, seamos sinceras… volvamos a esta habitación y liberémosla de sus sentimientos...**

Chikane empezó a marearse ante la confesión, se giró quitando a Ayu de encima suyo de manera brusca, se sentó en la cama y metió la cabeza entre las rodillas intentando que se le pasase el mal estar. Tateishi simplemente se levantó y se marchó, algo que paso desapercibido para Chikane, por lo visto ella solo tenía ojos para su Himeko.

OoOoO

-**Oye Ayu-Chan ¿Sabes donde…?** –comenzó a hablarle Himeko al bajar las escaleras.

Pero la chica no se molestó en contestar, simplemente siguió adelante sin siquiera mirarla, aparentando que no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Por culpa de esa chica Himemiya la rechazaba, pero si Himeko ni siquiera intentó hacer nada… todo lo hizo Chikane. Caminó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la casa y rompió a llorar.

**-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?** – Preguntaba en voz alta – **Yo solo pasaba por allí…**

OoOoO

Cuando Chikane bajó a desayunar se encontró a ambas chicas a cada lado de la mesa, calladas, sin dirigirse la palabra.

-**Buenos días** – dijo Himemiya sentándose.

Las chicas le respondieron vagamente con un buenos días y siguieron desayunando cabizbajas.

-**Lamento lo de Makoto Ayu-Chan** – decía Himeko con una sonrisa triste – **esta mañana me lo ha contado todo.**

-**Ahm…** -dijo la chica mientras la culpabilidad le oprimía el pecho- **si… pero no te preocupes por mí, no vale la pena y no me lo merezco.**

-**Tú cuidaste de Chikane-Chan por mí en este tiempo** – respondió la chica convencida – **claro que lo mereces.**

**-¡He dicho que no lo merezco!** –respondió la chica de manera algo brusca y levantándose para salir de la habitación rápidamente.

Chikane la miró mientras salía hondeando su castaña melena y no pudo evitar que el corazón se le estrujase, debería ir tras ella y consolarla… pero tras la confesión… Ya hacía tiempo que ella notaba que los sentimientos habían cambiado hacia la castaña, pero… creía que eran solo cosas suyas, las palabras de Ayu lo habían cambiado todo…

-**Es lógico que esté alterada** – dijo Himeko bebiendo un poco de agua- **yo también lo estaría si te recuperase y te perdiese tan rápido. Oh… espera…** -añadió mordazmente – **ya me ha pasado…**

-**Himeko… por favor… ahora no…** -dijo Chikane negando con la cabeza – **hablemos mas tarde.**

**-¿Para qué volviste?** –dijo Himeko entrecerrando los ojos - **¿Querías vengarte? Llegas, me haces un par de carantoñas y cuando me tienes a tus pies me rechazas… ¿Sabes cómo me sentí?**

-**Sí, Himeko… lo sé muy bien** – respondió Himemiya aun tranquila – **pero por favor… dejemos el tema…**

-**No quiero dejarlo** –respondió la chica testaruda- **no te entiendo Chikane, porque…**

-**He dicho que dejes el tema** – respondió Chikane pegando un golpe en la mesa y levantándose – **no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que ha pasado en estos dos años Himeko… de lo difícil que ha sido… hablaremos luego… ahora si me disculpas voy a ver cómo está Ayu.**

Himeko se quedó en la silla impresionada por la reacción de Himemiya, ¿Qué le pasaba a las dos? De repente actuaban la mar de extrañas… la chica suspiró y puso su copa de agua a contraluz, admirando el arcoíris de color que se formaba… ¿Por qué el amor era tan complicado?

OoOoO

-**Ayu… yo…** - comenzó Chikane.

-**No digas nada…** -dijo la chica con la voz quebrada – **le voy a contar mi verdad a Himeko… le diré que estoy enamorada de ti… le diré porque… pero tú no le digas nada si no quieres… esa chica a confiado en mi… y ahora le estoy ocultando esto, me doy asco Himemiya, asco de verdad…**

Chikane intentó que la chica se diese media vuelta pero ella se resistió.

-**No llores Ayu…** -dijo abrazándola por la espalda y comenzando a sollozar ella también- **si lloras me muero…**

La castaña hizo un brusco movimiento que aparto a Chikane de ella.

-**No** –dijo con rotundidad-**estoy harta de juegos, se acabo lo de "hoy es miércoles" y se acabó todo, decídete, pero no seguiré haciendo esto, no seguiré rebajándome y engañando a Himeko de esta manera. No es justo…**

Chikane la vio salir de la habitación al tiempo que una lágrima furtiva se escapaba de sus ojos azules.

OoOoO

-**Himeko… creo que deberíamos hablar** –dijo Ayu mirando directamente a la chica – **hay algo que debo decirte…**

-**Te escucho** – dijo la rubia desde el sofá de la sala del piano y dejando los papeles que revisaba a un lado.

La castaña se sentó enfrente y simplemente espetó:

-**Ame no Murakumo**

Himeko abría y cerraba la boca cual pez, sin ser capaz de reaccionar o decir nada coherente.

-**Me enamoro de Himemiya, me utilizó para su sádico juego… Lo mío con Makoto no puede ser y era lo único que me mantenía alejada de Chikane** – dijo la chica mirándola fijamente – **quiero ser sincera y no ir con juego sucio. La quiero Himeko y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que me escoja a mí.**

-**Pero…**-comenzó Himeko - ¿**Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Con todo lo que estoy haciendo para estar juntas… con todo lo que he pasado… ¿Cómo puedes interrumpir aquí así?¿Además de esta manera?**

-**Discúlpame Himeko… pero no sabes cómo he pasado estos dos años… **- dijo Ayu enarcando las cejas- **solo intento hacer las cosas correctamente.**

-**Pero yo… llevo mucho tiempo esperado por ella, yo…**

-**Te voy a ser sincera Himeko **– dijo Ayu cerrando los ojos- **Chikane no era persona cuando la conocí… creí que no tenía capacidad de sonreír… siempre con la mirada perdida, siempre sola. Me pase dos años a su lado, animándola, consolándola… escuchándole hablar de ti. Yo la anime a venir aquí para recuperarte, escuche todas las cosas que hizo por ti… ¿Puedes decirme que has hecho tu por ella en estas tres vida? No en la anteriores, en estas…**

Himeko enmudeció.

-**Ella por ti, lucho contra un montón de demonios, contra un Dios, contra sus impulsos…** -enumero Ayu- **Te rechazo y no te molestaste en intentar aclarar las cosas, solo le echaste todo en cara. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Lo dio todo por ti… Y tú… tú…** -las lagrimas comenzaron a aflorar en Ayu quien apretaba fuertemente el puño – **Llevo dos años con dolor de corazón… preguntándome que tendrías para que ella no mirase a nadie más… preguntándome porque yo no valgo…**

-**Yo…** -comenzó Himeko.

**-¡La dejaste escapar!** –gritó Ayu desesperada – **La tenías delante y la rechazaste, te fuiste con él. La trataste mal… y aún así te sigue amando más de lo que amará a nadie en su vida.**

-**Estamos destinadas** –dijo Himeko – **deberías saberlo…**

-**Eso no quiere decir que no debas cuidarla… Himemiya es fría** – dijo Ayu- **Pero eso no quiere decir que no necesita que la cuiden… Y yo quiero hacerlo… quiero cuidarla lo que resta de vida… Jugare limpio Himeko, eso te lo aseguro… pero te ha salido una rival en la conquista de Himemiya y puedes creerme que no me rendiré fácilmente.**

-**Genial** –dijo Himeko mirándola con los brazos cruzados-**porque yo tampoco…**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Tarariiiiiii Tateishi Vs Kurusugawa, se aceptan apuestas ^^

Creo que estoy empezando a volverme un poco tarada, pero bueno, no lo puedo evitar… Espero que os haya gustado ^^

XoXo

MzDaRkGirL


	13. Tengo que empezar a decidirme

Chikane estuvo esperando a Tateishi despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero la chica no apareció. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más se agobiaba la morena abrazándose a la almohada y respirando el aroma de la castaña. Dio vueltas durante horas, se levantó a mirar por la ventana, paseó por la habitación. Nada… no conseguía dormir si no la tenía al lado. Pero ir a buscarla tampoco serviría de mucho, su mente todavía era un torbellino y no quería darle falsas esperanzas, ella la amaba, claro que sí… ¿Pero acaso iba mas allá que lo provocado por Ame No Murakumo? Finalmente acabo rendida y dormida abrazada a la almohada.

-**Chikane despierta…** -decía dulcemente Ayu por la mañana- **cielo… por favor, abre esos ojos tan preciosos…**

Cuando Himemiya se removió y lentamente fue despertando se encontró con la mirada de Ayu.

-**Gracias a Dios que despiertas** – dijo la chica con una mueca – **si no llega a ser porque respirabas pensaría que estabas muerta, me ha costada dolor y sangre que reaccionases.**

**-¿Sangre?** –dijo Chikane extrañada.

-**Me pegaste un arañazo y me mordiste** – dijo la chica poniendo gesto dramático al tiempo que le enseñaba la mano – **el amor duele…**

**-¡Lo siento!** – Dijo Chikane abriendo mucho los ojos – **pero que raro…**

-**Intente quitarte la almohada** –dijo la chica- **pero te abrazaste a ella y me dijiste algo así como… no, es mía. Por cierto, esta toda babada… Himemiya mira que eres cerda a veces…**

**-¡Oye!** –Dijo la chica lanzándosela – **tampoco te pasas.**

-**Babas de ángel…** -dijo la castaña con una sonrisa tonta- **seguro que me rejuvenecen la piel.**

Chikane comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente, ese era el encanto de Ayu, arrancarle carcajadas quisiera o no.

-**Te traje el desayuno** – dijo de pronto levantando una bandeja del suelo con gran orgullo –**lo hice yo misma.**

**-¿Tu sabes cocinar?** –preguntó Chikane mirándola extrañada – **no espera…** -añadió mirando la masa que se suponía que eran huevos revueltos y se movía sospechosamente en el plato- **¿Esto tiene que moverse? ¿Esto es comible?**

**-De hecho no…** -dijo la chica con una mueca rascándose la nuca- **es por eso que…**

Tateishi no dijo nada más, solo levantó otra bandeja con el desayuno preparado por Otoha.

-**Del mío puedes quedarte el café, el zumo y la rosa, el resto lo llevare a incinerar por el bien de la salud pública** – dijo la chica intercambiando las bandejas.

Antes de que la retirara del todo, Chikane acertó a coger un poco del fallido intento de desayuno de su amiga e hizo ademan de llevárselo a la boca.

**-¡No lo hagas Himemiya!** – dijo la chica llevándose una mano a la frente y echando la cabeza hacia atrás exagerando la actuación- **eres demasiado joven, bella, y perfecta para morir de esta manera tan trágica.**

**-Lo que no mata engorda** –dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros y dando un bocado, lo saboreo compuso una sonrisa y dijo – **no está nada mal Tateishi, podría desayunar eso.**

-**Lo he probado antes de traerlo Chikane** – dijo la chica ladeando la cabeza- **Sabe a pies…**

-**Vale… es cierto… es repulsivo** – dijo Himemiya dándose por vencida-**solo intentaba hacerte sentir bien.**

-**Lo has conseguido** –dijo la chica con una sonrisa- **bueno… me voy a hacer algo productivo… por cierto… si pasas por la cocina antes de que termine de hacer las cosas productivas allí… tú no te fijes en lo anecdótico del asunto… piensa simplemente en que nos queremos.**

-**Ayu…** - comenzó Chikane fingiendo que lloraba – **me prometiste que no volverías a envolver ningún objeto en llamas.**

**-¡Te juro que no lo toque Chikane!** – Se defendió la chica – **lo miré y… ¡puf! Se calcinó… -y bajando la voz a modo de conspiración añadió – creo que tenemos un poltergeist en la casa…**

-**El poltergeist te lo va a meter Chikane por la boca como vea lo que le has hecho a la cocina Tateishi, te aconsejo que corras a solucionarlo** – le respondió Chikane.

La chica ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha y levanto sutilmente ese hombro al tiempo que ponía una sonrisa de disculpa cuando salía de espaldas de la habitación.

OoOoO

Himeko se cruzó con Tateishi y ambas se saludaron amablemente, no sabían porque, pero no podían odiarse, se caían bien… pero competían por la misma mujer. Bueno… competían… Chikane nunca amaría a nadie que no fuese Himeko, o al menos eso creía ella…

La chica se metió en el despacho y empezó a ordenar asuntos de la empresa, llevaba un rato de papeleo cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del armario, rápidamente se levantó para encaminarse a la puerta pero Souma fue más rápido, la agarró de un brazo y la arrinconó contra la pared.

-**Bueno pequeña vamos a hablar…** -dijo el chico con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

**-¿Cómo has burlado la seguridad?** –pregunto Himeko mareada por el asqueroso hedor que desprendía el chico.

**-No me he ido…** - señalo él –**simplemente te estuve esperando.**

**-¿Llevas dentro de la mansión días?** – Pregunto Himeko- **estas enfermo…**

Cuando Souma creía que ya se había salido con la suya escuchó un carraspeo detrás de él.

-**Bueno…** -dijo Ayu desde atrás estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y adoptando una pose de combate**- ¿Te nockeo? ¿Te rompo algo? ¿O te dejo aun mas lerdo? Decisiones, decisiones.**

Souma miró a la chica aterrado, pegaba duro, lo sabía… intentó correr hacia la puerta pero ella fue más rápida y le pegó un golpe en la rodilla, provocando su caída.

-**Vamos a ver…** -dijo la chica poniendo un pie en la nuez de su cuello y apretando levemente - **¿Qué te dijeron? Eres un niño malo.**

Souma intentó revelarse, pero recibió una patada en la cara que le hizo sangrar la nariz.

**-¡Me has manchado las deportivas!** –dijo Tateishi indignada**- mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación de los pelos.**

El chico se revolvía e intentaba zafarse, pero eso solo conseguía que Tateishi se riese más.

-**Oye Himeko… ¿puedes pasarme las tiras de atar las cortinas un momento?-**dijo la chica con una sonrisa inocente- **Necesitare cuatro exactamente, y hazme el favor de llamar a Himemiya y traerla contigo, no querrá perderse esto.**

OoOoO

-**Chikane-Chan…** -dijo Himeko entrando en la habitación – **Ayu-Chan dice que…**

Cuando la vió enrojeció y se dio la vuelta, volvía a estar desnuda.

-**Bueno…** -dijo la chica rondando los ojos- **parece ser que llamar a la puerta nunca ha sido tu especialidad Himeko. Bueno dime, que querías.**

-**Ayu-Chan dice que vayamos** – dijo Himeko aun colorada – **ha pillado a Souma acosándome en el despacho, le ha pegado y ahora planea hacer no se que…**

**-¿Qué Souma que?** – preguntó Chikane furiosa.

**-Tranquila** –dijo Himeko**- tiene la situación totalmente bajo control… vaya fiera de mujer.**

**-No sabes cuánto…** -murmuró Chikane para si misma.

Se vistió rápidamente y fueron al encuentro del cazador y su presa.

OoOoO

-**Menos mal que llegasteis** –dijo Tateishi con una sonrisa – **estaba empezando a aburrirme…**

Souma estaba en el sueño amordazado y atado como si fuera un conejo (las manos detrás de la espalda, los pies también y ambas cuerdas atadas entre sí con otra) mientras Tateishi para pasar el rato se dedicaba a pincharle de lejos con un atizador del fuego.

-**Ayu ¿Qué haces con el atizador?**- preguntó Chikane extrañada.

**-Es que no puedo molestarle de cerca…** -decía la chica con un puchero y visiblemente molesta- **el enfermo este lleva desde que lo echamos aquí encerrado y no se ha duchado… es repulsivo el olor que suelta. Le vacié dos botes de ambientador de encima y no funcionó.**

-**No era ambientador mentirosa, era insecticida…** -dijo el dicho ofendido-**casi me ahogas…**

**-A callar cucaracha soplona…** -respondió Ayu blandiendo el atizador- **si tu te callas yo no te zurro, ese es el trato… y si yo digo que era ambientador, era ambientador. Además… en el bote decía "con agradable perfume".**

Himeko no decía nada, solo se colocó detrás de Chikane quien se agarraba el dolorido estómago a causa de las carcajadas y luchó por reir.

-**Bueno… vámonos chicas…** -dijo Ayu con una sonrisa.

**-¿A dónde vamos?** –preguntó Himeko abriendo la boca al fin.

-**Vamos a llevar a Souma a su casa como buenas señoritas que somos** –respondió Tateishi.

Y agarrando la cuarta tira de la cortina comenzó a arrastrar a Souma.

OoOoO

-**Te concedo el honor Himemiya…** -dijo la castaña con una reverencia.

Souma las miraba con terror envuelto en la alfombra, esa chica había perdido el juicio. Chikane simplemente se acercó a lo alto de la escalera y le pegó con el pie al bulto que era la alfombra, esta comenzó a desenrollarse con Souma dentro, quien se mareó y aun encima fue frenado por un fuerte golpe contra puerta de entrada.

**-¡Y gol de Himemiya Chikane!** – dijo Tateishi levantando los brazos y bajando las escaleras a saltos.

OoOoO

-**Bueno… quien es la que peor conduce…** -dijo Chikane tras meter a Souma en el maletero del coche.

Instintivamente las dos chicas miraron a la rubia quien levantó la mano con una sonrisa culpable.

-**Bueno…** - dijo Himeko arrancando el automóvil – **poneros el cinturón y agarraros fuerte a algo, iré por el camino largo.**

Las chicas se pasaron el camino contado los gritos que pegaba Souma ante una curva especialmente cerrada y planeando como dejarlo en su casa, finalmente decidieron dejarlo colgado de un árbol, amordazado y una nota explicativa para el padre pegada a la frente con un chicle. El chico no podía estar más furioso y juró vengarse de todas. Ellas simplemente se miraron y rieron.

OoOoO

Pasaron un día agradable las tres juntas, Tateishi intentaba que Chikane no tuviese que hacer nada, mientras que Himeko… Himeko simplemente confiaba demasiado en su suerte.

-**Buenas noches…** -dijo Himeko levantándose del sofá en la sala del piano – **mañana tengo que atender unos asuntos importantes.**

-**La vida de empresaria no es tan fácil ¿A qué no?** –dijo Chikane con una sonrisa sádica desde la ventana.

-**La verdad Chikane-Chan… no sé como la hacías y Tateishi…** -dijo la chica mirándola – gracias.

**-¿Tateishi?** –Dijo la chica con una mueca **– Ayu-Chan mejor… y no me des las gracias, recuerda que estoy intentando conseguir algo que te hará la mar de infeliz.**

Himeko simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió segura de que Chikane no la amaba, pobre Himeko… si tan solo dejara de dar las cosas por sentado y se interesase más…

Tateishi se levantó y acarició las teclas del piano con lentitud, cerró la tapa de las cuerdas y se sentó encima, Chikane comenzó a tocar y entre la tapa cerrada y la amortiguación de la sordina el sonido fue casi imperceptible fuera de la habitación.

Ayu simplemente se acostó en el piano con las piernas colgando, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hacer que dirigía a Chikane con una batuta imaginaria en esa melodía que tanto conocía.

-**Y dime…** -dijo Chikane sin perder el hilo de la melodía - **¿Dónde dormiste anoche?**

-**Aquí…** -dijo la chica sonriente- **no me apetecía buscar un cuarto.**

Chikane se levantó, y agarró a Tateishi de las caderas acercándola a ella, tras eso le paso una mano por la nuca la incorporó y la abrazó mientras le hacía una petición en un susurro.

-**Bésame…**

Tateishi negó con la cabeza, por lo que Chikane le robó un beso.

-**Himemiya no me obligues a hacerte una llave o algo así… díselo… si se lo dices te besaré cuantas veces me pidas, pero así no… es cruel…**

-**Te quiero…** -dijo Himemiya acariciándole los costados a la chica y besándole el cuello.

**-¿Tú la quieres?** –dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Ambas chicas se volvieron alarmadas, al parecer Himeko no se había marchado. Chikane no contestó y Tateishi se colocó bien la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta.

-**Contéstame Himemiya…** -dijo Himeko caminando hacia ella.

-**Sí…** -respondió Chikane sin mirarla.

Himeko levantó el brazo y le cruzó la cara, rápidamente Ayu fue a interponerse.

**-No hagas eso… las dos somos culpables…** -dijo la castaña.

-**Tú al menos fuiste sincera, ella no…** -dijo Himeko- **no me dijo ni una palabra.**

-**Para que…** -dijo Chikane tocándose donde Himeko le había pegado**- ¿para que vuelvas a cambiar de opinión otra vez? ¿Para ilusionarme y que luego te vayas?**

El rencor hacia mella en Chikane, en esos días no hizo absolutamente para recuperarla, no movió un dedo mostrando interés.

-**Me destrozaste Himeko** –dijo Chikane- **no comía, no dormía, no bebía… cuando Ayu me encontró era una especie de Zombie, vivía porque sabía que era lo correcto nada más…**

Himeko se sentó en el sofá intentando asimilar lo que oía.

-**Ella me besó una noche escapando de unos chicos, argumentando que era su novia, así nos conocimos –**continuó –**y Ame No Murakumo nos llamó a su presencia, me puso en la misma situación que tú pero con una ligera diferencia. No podemos permanecer demasiado tiempo separadas, nos agobiamos, nos ahogamos… es como si nos impidiesen respirar. Poco a poco fui desarrollando por ella algo diferente al deseo y la lujuria que el Dios nos proporcionó.**

**-¿Entonces vosotras habéis…?** –dijo Himeko blanca.

-**No**-respondió Tateishi tajante – **nunca. Siempre fuimos muy claras respecto a eso… si hiciésemos eso tu amor y el de Makoto se habrían borrado para siempre.**

-O **sea… que lleváis dos años durmiendo juntas, deseándoos hasta un punto que duele y ¿no habéis hecho nada?** –Preguntó Himeko impresionada y con una sonrisa **- ¿No hiciste nada por mí?**

Chikane asintió y Ayu puso mala cara.

-**Himeko, Ayu… es hora de que ponga mis cartas sobre la mesa y sea sincera con las dos… tengo que empezar a decidirme… esto no es justo para ninguna de las tres…**

Ambas chicas asintieron esperando a oír el veredicto de Chikane.

FIN DE CAPITULO

Bueno… como dijo sabiamente Tateishi si no os gusta no os fijéis en lo anecdotico…solo pensad que nos queremos

XoXo

MzDaRkGirL

Nota: He ideado algo para dejarnos a todos contestos, previa pregunta a alguien decidí como solucionar el embrollo este de cómo contentar a todo el mundo (yo incluida, wiiii)


	14. Te juro que te rompere el brazo

-**Os quiero…** -dijo la chica suspirando **- a las dos…y no creo que lo que siento por Tateishi sea únicamente provocado por Ame No Murakumo… hay algo mas…**

-**Lo entiendo…** -dijo Himeko agachando la cabeza – **ella se desvive por ti… y yo no hice nada para tenerte a mi lado… es lógico que te enamoraras de ella.**

**-¿No estas enfadada conmigo?** –pregunto Ayu mirándola suspicaz**-¿Ni un poquito?**

-**Gracia no me hace…** -dijo Himeko con un suspiro-**pero has sido sincera, me dijiste como eran las cosas por tu parte y yo no quise pensar que Chikane llegaría a amar a alguien más… me confié…no la trate como merecía y ahora me toca pagar.**

-**Himeko…** -dijo Chikane de pronto- **yo no creo que…**

-**Solo me quede parada… **-interrumpió Himeko- **no intenté nada, pensé que vendrías a mi lado… no te valoré Chikane-Chan… Me voy a dormir… necesitó pensar las cosas…**

Y levantándose dio la conversación por finalizada dejando a las otras dos chicas solas en la sala del piano.

-**Tal vez debería marcharme de aquí Chikane… **-dijo Tateishi caminando hacia la ventana y apretando los puños- **vosotras estabais predestinadas… y yo estoy aquí… en medio… causándote dolor… justo lo que llevo intentando evitar todo este tiempo…**

-**Pero Ayu, tú… **-comenzó Chikane.

-**No quiero ser la causa de tu dolor… yo… si solo pudiera deshacerme de estos sentimientos… si tan solo Makoto me quisiera lo suficiente para dudar si irse y no… la seguiría al fin del mundo… **-dijo la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto la morena enarcando las cejas y caminando hacía ella- con lo de dudar me refiero…

-**No dudo ni un segundo… simplemente me dijo que se marchaba a los Estados Unidos y cuando vio mi cara, se le ocurrió que podría ir con ella… pero… si hubiese sido al revés… yo no podría haberla dejado tan a la ligera…** -dijo la chica- **jamás se me ocurriría pedirle que se quedase… pero si tan solo hubiera visto un mínimo de duda… una pequeña muestra de dolor por irse después de haberme encontrado… las cosas serían diferentes.**

-**Ayu…** -dijo la chica abrazándola por la espalda –**no estés triste… aunque no te amase, no querría perderte… disculpa mi egoísmo… pero tu presencia me hace mucho bien. Me recordaste lo que era la risa y el ser amada, estaré en deuda contigo lo que me resta de eternidad. **

La aludida se llevó las manos a la cara y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-**No la dejes hacer eso…** -dijo Himeko entrando de pronto en la habitación- **convéncela para que se quede. Lamento haber escuchado…**

-**Como quieres que la convenza Himeko…** -dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos- **no puedo.**

-**Haz lo que sea necesario…** -dijo la rubia acercándose – **pero sin pasarte…**

-**No sé a dónde quieres llegar** – respondió Chikane un poco molesta porque la sacerdotisa del sol no se mostrase mas clara.

-**Te daré una pista… **

Y poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la morena la besó…

El interior de Chikane se removió con una sensación de alegría y placer cuando le devolvió el beso y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-**Por qué…** - dijo Chikane rompiendo el beso.

-**Por que es lo justo** – respondió Himeko suspirando y acurrucándose en sus brazos – **reconozco que para mí egoístamente en lo que a recuperarte se refiere me vendría estupendamente que ella desapareciera del mapa, pero… ¿Qué pasa si ahora se marcha y te das cuenta de que realmente la amas a ella? Estarías como yo con Souma y sufrirías…**

-**Pero…** -comenzó Himemiya.

-**No hay peros que valga…** -dijo Himeko- **yo no confié en ti… y luego aún encima me quede a verlas venir… no hice nada por recuperarte… es hora de que asuma las consecuencias de mis actos… si te pierdo ante ella, por lo menos sabré que he perdido dignamente y no hubo trampas por el medio… significará que algo tiene que yo no… además me queda el consuelo de que no seguiré amándote por lo que no sufriré… Pero cuando me escojas quiero que lo hagas porque estás segura de ello y no porque Ayu-Chan se ha marchado…**

-**Gracias…** -dijo Chikane acariciándole la cara**- esto significa mucho para mi.**

-**Ahora márchate…** -le dijo la chica dándole la espalda **– y no quiero saber nada de lo que hagáis… pero recuerda… si te hace algo indecoroso lo notaré…**

**-¿Sí me hace?** –dijo Chikane enarcando una ceja - **¿Estás insinuando que yo le…? Eso es juego sucio…**

-**Yo lo hice…** -dijo la chica apenada **– no tengo nada que reprochar y me parece que dos años deseándolo es demasiado tiempo, pero recuerda… no dejes que te toque…**

-**Descuida** –respondió Chikane con una sonrisa **– la única persona que me ha tocado de manera indecorosa has sido tú…**

OoOoO

-**Himemiya… sé que esta es tu casa… pero lárgate de esta habitación **–dijo Ayu cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

-**Como** **bien has dicho es mi casa…** -respondió la chica – **y no me da la gana.**

-**Muy bien…** -respondió la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta – **pues me iré yo…**

Chikane la agarró del brazo y la aprisionó entre la pared y ella mientras le decía.

-**Primero me vas a escuchar y luego te vas si quieres.**

-**Dispara…** -dijo la chica mirando hacia la derecha.

Chikane no dejó escapar esa oportunidad y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja.

-**Tú no te quieres ir… quieres quedarte aquí… conmigo…**

Ayu suspiró e intentó zafarse de la chica, pero esta con el brazo derecho le inmovilizó los suyos sobre la cabeza.

-**Himemiya no me hagas esto… quiero dormir esta noche…**

Chikane la rodeó con su brazo libre y caminó con ella hacia la cama mientras la besaba.

-**Está bien… si me dejas libre me quedo…** -respondió la chica a punto de perder el control **– lo haré.**

-**Mentirosa…** -respondió Chikane sonriendo y acostándola en la cama.

Sin que Ayu se diese cuenta, se quitó el cinturón de la bata que traía puesta y lo dejó al lado de las manos de la castaña.

-**Por favor Chikane…** -dijo la chica mirándola –**déjame ir… no volverás a saber de mí… en serio.**

-**Ese es el problema… que yo quiero que te quedes… llámame egoísta… pero necesito tu presencia.**

Volvió a besar a la chica la cual ya había perdido el norte y no se enteraba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de manera que la morena aprovechó ese momento para rodear sus manos con la cinta simulando caricias. Cuando rompieron el beso y Tateishi se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría ya era tarde… se encontraba atada a los barrotes de la cama.

-**Himemiya… ¿Qué significa eso?** –preguntó la chica sintiendo el corazón latir furioso en el pecho.

-**Yo no puedo entregarme a nadie Ayu, pero si puedo terminar esos eternos preliminares que te he concedido a lo largo de estos años… **-dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara.

Ayu tragó saliva y miró a los ojos a Himemiya diciendo.

-**Suéltame.**

-**No hasta que te haya devuelto todo lo que me das dado** – respondió Chikane descendiendo hacia sus labios- **esta noche eres mía Tateishi…**

La castaña no pudo soportar la mirada de Chikane y se dejó llevar por sus instintos maldiciendo a Himemiya, la había atado para que no la provocase, para asegurarse de que no le hacía perder el control… para asegurarse de no entregarse a ella.

Decir que Himemiya besó el cuello de Tateishi sería quedarnos cortas… lo devoró con pasión, como si fuera el mayor de los manjares… llevaba dos años controlándose en el trato a esa mujer y esa noche podía olvidar todas las razones que la impulsaban a ello.

Trazó un recorrido de caricias desde la cadera de la chica hasta su pecho derecho el cual apretó provocando un estremecimiento y un gemido de la chica, seguidos por un sollozo.

-**Himemiya por favor… para.**

La chica la miró sorprendida diciendo:

-**Pero yo creí que tú querías…**

-**Y lo quiero** –respondió al tiempo que Chikane le limpiaba una lágrima furtiva que se le escapaba –**pero no así. Si esta noche me das lo que quiero, mañana querré más, y pasado… y todos los días de mi vida. Por favor… suéltame antes de que nos odiemos a nosotras mismas por esto.**

La morena vaciló, alargo su brazo y aflojo el nudo que aprisionaba a la castaña, quien se levantó y le dio una sonora bofetada.

-**Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto Chikane… -**dijo Tateishi cambiando su rostro a una máscara de furia – **No soy ninguna de tus fans, no puedes pretender convencerme de algo utilizando estos métodos…**

La sacerdotisa de la luna se llevó la mano derecha a la cara y bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-**Yo pensé que era lo que querías y entonces yo… **

**-¿Y que pasa con Kurusugawa?** –dijo la chica**- ¿Qué tienes pensado? ¿Ir saltando de una habitación a otra para tenernos a las dos contentas?**

-**A ella le parece bien** –respondió Chikane mirando a un lado – **me dijo que recurriese a lo que fuese necesario para retenerte aquí… que no quiere que me quede con ella porque no hay más opción…**

-**De Himeko aún pase…** -dijo la chica entornando los ojos visiblemente ofendida **– es tremendamente inocente, seguro que pensó que era lo correcto… pero de ti… pensaba que me conocías mas… **

La chica se levantó y fue hacía la puerta en donde se giró, le dirigió una mirada glacial que le heló el corazón y dijo:

-**Si me vuelves a tocar de esta manera sin haberte decidido por mí te juro que te romperé el brazo.**

Y sin más salió de la habitación echa una furia mientras Chikane comenzaba a llorar.

OoOoO

Cuando daban las cinco de la mañana Chikane se levantó a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua y se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa, las llaves de la moto de Tateishi no estaban, pero encima de la mesa había una carta dirigida a ella con la pulcra letra de la joven.

"_Querida Chikane:_

_Como no puedo expresar con palabras mis sentimientos, he decidido dejarte una canción (como sé que nunca has dominado mi lengua madre totalmente te adjunto una traducción en japonés). Espero que seas muy feliz… me marcho porque no te hace falta decidir… tu acto de hoy me ha demostrado que lo que sientes por mí no va mas allá del deseo… y eso me rompe el alma._

_Siempre tuya:_

_Ayu Tateishi_

_P.D: Tal vez algún día volvamos a vernos Segunda por la cola"_

Chikane cogió el Compact Disc que había encima de la mesa y se dirigió a la sala del piano donde lo puso y le dio al play, escuchó la canción española al tiempo que la leía en japonés:

**Amor mío  
Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas  
Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas  
Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo**

Amor fugado  
Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado  
Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibrís  
Me tienes como un perro a tus pies

Otra vez mi boca insensata  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel  
Vuelve a mi tu boca y provoca  
Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos en tu par de pies

Labios compartidos, labios dividos mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que comparto el engaño  
Y comparto mis días y el dolor  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios  
Oh, amor, oh amor compartido

Amor mutante  
Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre  
Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente  
El pedazo que me toca de ti

Relámpagos de alcohol  
Las voces solas lloran en el sol  
Mi boca en llamas torturadas  
Te desnudas angelada, luego te vas

Otra vez mi boca insensata  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel  
Vuelve a mi tu boca duele  
Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos en tu par de pies

Labios compartidos, labios divididos mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que comparto el engaño  
Y comparto mis días y el dolor  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios

Que me parta un rayo  
Que me entierre el olvido, mi amor  
Pero no puedo más compartir tus labios  
Compartir tus besos, labios compartidos

Te amo con toda mi fé sin medida  
Te amo aunque estés compartida  
Tus labios tienen el control

Te amo con toda mi fé sin medida  
Te amo aunque estés compartida  
Tus labios tienen el control  
Y sigues tú con el control

Cuando la canción terminó Chikane arrugó el papel y miró al techo cerrando los ojos. Había llegado la hora de decidir… ¿Salir a por Tateishi antes de que fuera tarde o subir a donde esta Himeko? Decisiones, decisiones… Sabía que quería a Himeko y que Ayu estaba equivocada, lo suyo no era solo pasión, había algo mucho mas fuerte detrás que se negaba a dejar salir, pero ese encuentro en la noche, ese rechazo, Tateishi colorada a causa de sus caricias, el gemido escapado de lo mas hondo del ser de la chica… la tenia totalmente descolocada.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Bueno espero que os haya gustado ^^ informar de que la historia va a llegar a su fin y que habrá dos finales, el vuestro y el mío acompañados ambos de sus respectivos capítulos finales lemon ^^

Gracias por leer esta historia la cual escribí con tanto cariño, pudo ser escrita gracias a todas vosotras (si hay algún chico en medio se siente por el termino femenino, mis disculpas)

XoXo

MzDaRkGirL


	15. Himeko

Himemiya Chikane corrió desbocada hasta la salida de la casa tras coger las llaves del coche, tenía que alcanzarla… tenía que decirle que… que se le partía el corazón al abrir la puerta de la mansión… se quedó parada en medio del marco, intentando tranquilizarse y ordenar sus pensamiento ¿Qué le dolía más, dejar que Tateishi se marchará o dejar a Himeko atrás? Se derrumbó a la entrada de la mansión sin saber que hacer, apoyada contra el marco miró la inmensidad de la noche maldiciendo su sino. Estaba a punto de romperle el corazón a una chica que no tenía nada que ver con esa historia. Si tan solo hubiese podido controlar sus sentimientos y acciones, se dejó engatusar por Ame No Murakumo y ahora el sentimiento de culpa no le dejaba afrontar la decisión que debía tomar.

De pronto el ruido del teléfono la sobresalto ¿Quién podía llamar a esa casa a esas horas de la madrugada? Temblando y temiendo lo peor descolgó el aparato.

**-¿Diga?** –preguntó con un hilo de voz cuando vio a Himeko aparecer en lo alto de las escaleras.

**-¡Himemiya!** –Gritó la voz de Ayu al otro lado del teléfono, se notaba que estaba corriendo – **ella no desconfió, ella te amaba, él tiene la culpa.**

-**Tateishi…** -dijo la chica sorprendida **– cálmate y cuéntame.**

**-¡Me persigue Himemiya!** –Contestó la castaña entre resuellos– **no descansará hasta haberme matado y a ti también. Orochi… Chikane… Orochi… él, con sus poderes la…** -se oyó un fuerte golpe y como la voz de Tateishi se alejaba del teléfono – **manipuló…**

Acto seguido se escuchó un grito y la comunicación se corto.

**-Himeko…** -dijo Chikane subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres rápidamente y agarrándola por los hombros – **Que sentías cuando estabas con Souma, ¿Te sentías rara? ¿Cómo si actuases de una manera que realmente no deseabas?**

-**S.. Sí…** -balbuceó la chica – **¿Pero a que viene todo…?**

Himemiya Chikane acercó su rostro al de Himeko y la besó, todo su odio y su rencor se habían evaporado en ese mismo momento, su corazón ya no estaba inundado de tinieblas y a pesar de querer a Tateishi supo la verdad… Himeko Kurusugawa era la verdadera dueña de su corazón, ahora y para siempre.

-**Tenemos que irnos** –dijo la chica – **Souma tiene poderes de orochi, te manipuló y ahora busca a Tateishi. Vístete ya… y que alguna maid llame a la policía ¡corre!**

Himemiya cogió lo primero que encontró agarró a Himeko de la muñeca y salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo para montarse en el coche.

-**Chikane-Chan… ¿Cómo sabes a donde tenemos que ir?** –pregunto la chica asustada.

-**Simplemente lo sé…** -dijo la chica.

Y era cierto… cuando no iba en la dirección correcta sentía una presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Finalmente llegaron a una carretera cerca de los acantilados y vieron la Ducatti de Ayu tirada en medio del asfalto con claros síntomas de haber sufrido un accidente.

-**No…** -murmuro Himeko tapándose la boca con la mano es un gesto de horror **- ¿Eso es sangre?**

Efectivamente al lado de la carísima y potente motocicleta se veía un charco de una sustancia oscura y viscosa.

-**Esta herida…** -dijo Chikane desesperada- **¡AYU! ¡AYU DONDE ESTAS!**

Un nuevo grito las alertó a ambas de la posición de la muchacha, corrieron unos doscientos metros y la vieron, al pie del acantilado con Souma delante colérico.

**-¿Por qué no pudiste enamorarla? Si tan solo ella se hubiese quedado contigo todo habría sido más fácil perra** – le gritaba a una magullada Tateishi- **míralo por el lado bueno… moriréis las dos y podréis pasar toda la eternidad juntitas…**

Chikane corrió y derribó a Souma con un hombro, cuando lo vio de frente pudo percibir el símbolo del orochi en su frente y la rabia se apoderó de ella de tal manera que la cicatriz de su espalda comenzó a brillar.

Empezó así un baile de golpes y esquivos donde nadie mostraba una supremacía, Himeko se acercó a Tateishi e intentó ayudarla a moverse del lugar.

Souma viendo los actos de la rubia enloqueció aún mas y se lanzó hacia ellas dispuestos a matarlas con un puñal, Chikane no pudo llegar a tiempo y frenarlo por lo que Tateishi lo intercepto y con un movimiento lanzó al chico acantilado abajo.

Souma gritó hasta que se escuchó el ruido sordo que anunciaba que había llegado abajo y obviamente muerto.

Chikane se volvió hacia Himeko sonriendo pero enarco las cejas cuando vio la cara de horror de la sacerdotisa solar, dirigió sus ojos a donde estaban puestos los suyos y la escena le revolvió el estómago. Tateishi había parado el ataque y salvado a Himeko, a costa de su propia seguridad, el puñal lo tenía clavado en medio y medio del pecho.

-**Ve a buscar ayuda** –le dijo Chikane a Himeko – **corre, ve…**

Himeko asintió, se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia el coche todo lo rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

-**Tateishi…** -dijo Chikane llorando - **¿Por qué lo has hecho?**

-**Ella… te… hace… feliz…** -dijo Tateishi respirando con mucha dificultad y tosiendo un poco de sangre – **Yo… quería… proteger tu felicidad.**

Una mueca de dolor atravesó el rostro de la castaña quien se veía cada vez en peor estado.

-**Te pondrás bien Ayu…** -decía Chikane abrazándola –**llevas dos años diciéndome que eres inmortal… no puedes haberme mentido tanto tiempo.**

-**Hasta que… se demuestre lo contrario Himemiya…** -respondió la chica levantando un poco la mano y acariciándole el rostro – **eres tan bella.**

Las lagrimas salían ya de los ojos de Chikane sin ningún control, cayendo sobre la frente de Ayu Tateishi.

-**No te veo segunda por la cola…** -dijo la chica con un hilo de voz – **Por favor… sé feliz y hazla feliz a ella.**

-**Ayu… que puedo hacer… cualquier cosa…** -dijo la chica temblando – **pídemelo.**

-**Miénteme…** -respondió la chica.

-**Solo te quiero a ti…** -gimoteo Chikane con la cabeza enterrada en su hombro.

-**Mentirosa…** -murmuró Tateishi y en ese momento su respiración cesó.

Chikane la miró, la sacudió e intento llamarla de mil maneras posibles, pero la chica ya no respondía, no pudo evitar mirar el bello rostro de la chica y besar sus labios mientras aun estuviesen calientes, esa última sonrisa por la mentira todavía se apreciaba en su tranquilo y apacible rostro.

Chikane se agarró al cadáver y soltó un alarido que resonó por todo el lugar congelándole el corazón a Himeko, ella había muerto… lo sabía… para protegerla… ella…

Chikane se levantó con la mirada más fría que pudiese tener jamás y tras acomodar el cuerpo de Tateishi de manera que pareciese que estaba durmiendo le besó la frente y comenzó a andar hacía donde se encontraba Himeko.

Llegó, agarró a la chica de la cintura y la besó.

-**Lamento todo esto…-** dijo Himeko llorando **– no debería haberme acercado.**

-**No es tu culpa** –dijo Chikane mirando la moto de Tateishi – **tú no empezaste este sádico juego.**

La morena avanzó hacía la moto de Tateishi, la levantó y la arrancó.

-**Chikane-Chan… ¿A dónde vas?** –preguntó Himeko asustada.

-**A saldar cuentas…** -dijo la chica secamente – **por favor… cuida del cuerpo de Tateishi hasta que venga la ayuda…**

Y sin decir más acelero la moto y se perdió a la vista.

OoOoO

**[Esto me servirá]** pensó la chica mientras cogía una gruesa barra de acero.

Entró donde el altar de Ame No Murakumo destrozando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

**-¿Se puede saber por que tenía que morir?** – preguntó asestando un golpe.

**-¡Eres una puta sádica!** –gritaba sin control llorando de la rabia

-**Era una buena persona, no se merecía morir así, tú… tú… ¡eres escoria!**

Una fuerte luz empujó a Chikane hacía atrás y se golpease contra la pared de piedra quedándose sin aliento.

-**Yo no pretendía que esto terminase así sacerdotisa lunar…** -dijo una potente voz.

**-¡Y una mierda!** – Respondió Chikane sin poder moverse – seguro que te lo has pasado en grande…

-**Los otros dioses no están nada contentos con esto** – respondió la voz **– y he decidido recompensaros.**

**-¿Por qué habría de creerte?** –Respondió Chikane con una mueca de asco **– tus recompensas siempre tienen doble sentido.**

-**Esta vez no…** -dijo la diosa con voz profunda – **no os molestare mas… viviréis esta vida plena y satisfecha las dos juntas y ante todo… dentro de cuatro años la sacerdotisa solar quedara embarazada. Será una niña y será de ambas…**

**-¿Qué?** – Preguntó Chikane **– me estas tomando el pelo… Siempre te guardas un as en la manga…**

-**Esta vez también… pero no es nada malo sacerdotisa… -**respondió la voz- **ya habéis sufrido suficiente, es hora de que os deje en paz…**

Chikane cayo inconsciente en la cueva con las palabras de la sacerdotisa resonando en su interior.

OoOoO

Cuando Chikane finalmente llegó a su mansión, dejó caer las llaves de la moto en la entrada y como hipnotizada subió las escaleras hasta el lado de la mansión de Himeko, entrando en su habitación, la miró tendida en la cama, tan frágil… tan bella… y su corazón rugió de amor. Lentamente se introdujo en la cama de la rubia quien tenía una pesadilla y la recostó en su pecho.

Cuando Himeko aspiró el aroma de Chikane sin llegar a despertarse su rostro cambió a una total expresión de paz, la morena le quitó un mechón de rebelde la frente y observó sus ojos, había estado llorando. Le besó levemente en los labios y se acurrucó, que bueno era estar en casa.

OoOoO

Cuando Himeko despertó y vio a Chikane le acarició la cara. La había escogido antes de que Ayu muriese, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de la chica al despertar y recordar todo. Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla al pensar en Ayu-Chan, en su sincera sonrisa y su loco comportamiento, le debía la vida y le debía que Chikane hubiese vuelto a ella. Siempre le estaría eternamente agradecido por eso. Poco a poco Himemiya abrió sus hinchados ojos y miró a los ojos de Himeko.

-**Todo ha terminado Himeko…** -dijo la chica con una profunda mirada de amor – **rehagamos nuestras vidas juntas… siempre juntas…**

Himeko le sonrió y la abrazó sintiendo los latidos de su corazón...

Les llevaría tiempo volver a la normalidad… pero no habría ningún obstáculo que no pudiesen solventar si estaban juntas…

**FIN**

**Bueno este es el primer final, luego pondré el siguiente y por último las partes lemon y la resolución final de este.**

**Espero que no haya quedado demasiado mal.**

**XoXo**

**MzDaRkGirL**


	16. Kurusugawa

Seis meses habían pasado ya desde la fatídica noche de la muerte de Tateishi y Himemiya volvía a su casa montada en la moto de la chica como siempre, la mente le vagaba de un lugar a otro, pero realmente siempre al mismo… Himeko… No había estado con la chica en esos seis meses, al menos no en un plano totalmente físico, ninguna de las dos había mostrado especial interés y eso la tenía preocupada… ¿Habrían pasado ya alguna barrera que les impidiera retroceder? Sacudió la cabeza cuando se quito el casco en señal de negativa… se pertenecían la una a la otra… pero tenía que aclarar ese maldito asunto de una vez por todas si no quería loquear…

Entró en la casa y nadie le respondió.

**[Que raro… no recuerdo haberles dado vacaciones…]** pensó la chica con una mueca.

Afinó su oído y escuchó una torpe melodía al piano que le provocó una sonrisa tierna en el rostro. Himeko estaba practicando con el instrumento, no era muy diestra, pero se defendía ante él y era una alumna aplicada y ejemplar.

Se dirigió hacia la sala del piano y entrando sin mirar preguntó:

**-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?**

Himeko se levantó de la silla del piano, cerró la tapa de la cola y se sentó sobre ella diciendo:

**-Los he mandado una semana a sus casas, esta vez yo corro con los gastos.**

-**Me parece estupen…** - Chikane no pudo continuar.

Cuando la morena vio a Himeko completamente desnuda sobre su piano sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cerebro para alojarse en otra parte situada mucho más al sur, sus dos grandes pasiones juntas… ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Tiró el casco de la moto hacia ningún lugar y se acerco a ella como si estuviera en un trance.

**-Te eche de menos Chikane-Chan…** -dijo la chica abrazándola fuertemente con brazos y piernas- **no quiero echarte de menos nunca más.**

Chikane acostó a la chica en su piano y recorrió su cuerpo desde el nacimiento del cuello hasta el ombligo con una delicada y lenta caricia, intentando apreciar las diferencias ocurridas a lo largo de los años en su cuerpo.

Himeko suspiró y al escuchar ese sonido tan familiar y a la vez tan lejano algo se encendió en el interior de Himemiya abrasándolo todo con su calor, agarró a Himeko de nuevo la levantó y la llevó hasta la mesa de centró donde se dejó caer con ella aun abrazada, las patas de la mesa partieron y quedaron tiradas sobre la tabla en el suelo, pero eso les dio igual, estaban demasiado ocupadas recorriendo el cuerpo de la otra y besándose con una pasión desmedida como para hacer caso a tales asuntos sin importancia.

Himeko desnudó a Chikane todo lo rápido que fue capaz y esta vez la sacerdotisa lunar no le puso trabas ni le dijo de ir más despacio, era algo que ambas querían y necesitaban.

La sacerdotisa del sol alcanzó el pezón derecho de Chikane y lo mordió levemente provocando que la chica soltase un gemido de placer contenido provocando en la rubia un estado similar a la euforia. Agarró a la morena de la cintura y comenzó a devorar cada parte de tu cuerpo sin olvidarse ninguna, deleitándose en la respiración, suspiros y gemidos de su amor, cada vez mas pronunciados.

Chikane no aguantó más se levantó llevándose a Himeko consigo y la acostó sobre el suelo volcando unos de los sillones que le molestaban tras darle una patada.

**-Llevo demasiado tiempo deseando hacer esto como para parar ahora** – dijo la morena taladrándola con la mirada- **eres mía Himeko, no volveré a dejar que nadie te aleje de mí.**

Cogió la pierna de la rubia colacandola sobre su hombro derecho tras recorrerla sensualmente con la mano y llegar a la zona más sensible de Himeko, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volcó otro de los sillones por estirar los brazos con demasiada fuerza.

Lamió la punta del pie de Himeko con afán provocándole a la chica sensaciones que hasta ese momento no sabía que existían.

**-Por favor Chikane-chan… por favor…** -rogaba Himeko**- termina esta tortura… te deseo…**

Chikane con una sonrisa se colocó situó encima de la pierna izquierda de Himeko con la derecha aún sobre su hombro buscando la conexión de los dos cuerpos, cuando la encontró y comenzó con los movimientos de caderas ambas no pudieron evitar gemir de placer.

**-Chikane-Chan… ¡mas fuerte!** – Gritaba la rubia – **¡más rápido!**

Cuanto más caso le hacía la morena a la rubia más escandaloso se volvía el acto que llevaban a cabo. Cuando el orgasmo llegó a ellas, dieron un grito de júbilo y se quedaron momentáneamente abrazadas, sin decir nada.

-**Esto ha sido…** -comenzó Himeko desde el suelo.

**-¿Cómo que ha sido?** –Preguntó Chikane con una ceja levantada – **esto acaba de comenzar…**

La levantó y la llevó hasta el sofá donde la sentó y comenzó a besarle los pechos, Himeko echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la sensación, Himemiya siguió bajando hasta llegar a su pubis, bajó un poco más y comenzó a lamer y succionar provocando de nuevo un gran placer a la sacerdotisa solar.

Cuando introdujo sus dedos en el interior de Himeko, tanteo durante un momento buscando el punto G de la chica y sin abandonar la labor de sus labios comenzó a acariciarlo, en ese justo momento Kurusugawa perdió el control y la noción de todo, solo era consciente de su Chikane y de nada más.

**-Eres… la mejor amante… del mundo…** -jadeaba la chica como podía **– nunca dejes de tomarme…**

Esas palabras enardecieron a Chikane quien la agarró de nuevo por las nalgas, la levantó con una fuerza que no supo de donde salió y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Himeko captando la idea, se apretó más contra Himemiya y comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo desquiciado provocando el roce de sus intimidades.

Chikane enloqueció y aumentó considerablemente el volumen de sus decibelios.

**-No pares Himeko…** -decía la chica desbocada – **como te detengas te mato…**

Himeko sonrió y aumentó la fuerza de los movimientos provocando que Himemiya destrozase la tapicería del sofá con sus uñas. Aguantaron ese ritmo unos minutos hasta que el mejor orgasmo que habían sentido nunca las alcanzó de pleno y las dejó exhaustas.

**-No me lo puedo creer…** -decía Himeko aun sin aliento sobre Chikane – **parece que ha pasado un vendaval por aquí…**

-**Le diré a Otoha que se me escapó el caballo y vino directo a destrozar esta sala** – respondió Chikane besando el hombro de la rubia.

-**Me alegra verte con este animo Chikane-Chan…** -dijo la rubia disfrutando de los besos de la chica **– porque aún no he terminado contigo…**

Y alzando el rostro de la morena, esta vez tiernamente la besó.

-**Siempre juntas Himeko…-**dijo Himemiya abrazando a la rubia **– Siempre Kannazuki no Miko.**

OoOoO

**20 años después**

OoOoO

-**Ayu… deja de protestar** –decía una Chikane ya adulta pero aún sumamente atractiva – **he dicho que la respuesta es no y ya está…**

**-Pero van a ir todos…** -decía la chica con un puchero –**yo también quiero ir…**

-**No te pienso dejar ir a una casa llena de hombres que a saber que intentaran sobre mi hija…** -dijo Chikane con el semblante serio.

**-¿Si fueran solo mujeres me dejarías ir?** –Respondió su hija alzando la ceja en un gesto igualito al de su madre **– eso no es justo.**

-**Cariño…** -comenzó Himeko quien era la envidia de todo Japón por estar casada con Himemiya– **entiende a tu madre… está preocupada…**

-**Pero mamá…** -protestó terca la niña sin entender que con dieciséis años no le dejasen ir a esa fiesta.

-**He dicho que no y no hay más que hablar…** -dijo Chikane ya enfadada.

Himemiya Ayu se cruzó de brazos y su mirada azul se tornó oscura… sacudió su largo pelo rubio y le dio la espalda a sus madres. La no tan niña era una mezcla perfecta de las virtudes de sus madres. El color de pelo, carácter amable, inocencia, bondad, y un gran talento y pasión para el arte de Himeko, todo lo demás era de Chikane contando con el estilo de corte de pelo y la sempiterna diadema. La chica era toda una belleza y llamaba la atención allá por donde iba, razón por la cual Chikane era demasiado protectora con ella.

-**Pero vamos a ver segunda por la cola… ¿no te parece que estas siendo muy cruel?** –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando escucharon esas palabras, las dos sacerdotisas se congelaron, no podía ser ella… se giraron lentamente y la vieron. Allí, de pie, hermosa a sus dieciséis años y lo más importante viva, estaba Ayu Tateishi.

-**Tateishi…** -dijo Chikane sorprendida- **que… como…**

-**Ame no… ¿muchomoco?** – dijo la chica con un sonrisa.

-**Murakumo…** -respondieron las dos sacerdotisas a la vez.

-**Bueno… ese… o esa… lo que sea… soy su As en la manga… -**dijo la chica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- **me dio la oportunidad de volver y yo pues acepté… y ¡vaya! Himemiya… me parece que no me has presentado a esa belleza.**

-**Soy Himemiya Ayu **– dijo la hija de las sacerdotisas acercándose rápidamente con claro interés sobre la recién llegada.

-**Tateishi Ayu **–respondió la chica con una sonrisa y encantada por la belleza de la joven - **¿Vienes a dar una vuelta?**

Las dos Ayu se cogieron de la mano en seguida bajo la estupefacta mirada de Himemiya.

-**Bueno Himemiya… ya sé dónde vives… luego la llevare a casa… no esperes levantada **–dijo Tateishi alejándose con una sonrisa.

-**Adiós madres…** -se despidió la hija de ambas sin hacerles mucho caso pues estaba maravillada con Tateishi.

-**Mi pequeña…** -decía Chikane compungida entre pucheros cuando la vio alejarse tan rápidamente y sin dudar del lado de sus madres.- **mi niña…**

-**Tranquila mi amor…** -le dijo Himeko abrazándola**- no te preocupes… está con Tateishi… tú mejor que nadie debería saber que con ella bien.**

En ese momento se le pasaron por la cabeza a Himemiya todas las noches pasadas con Tateishi, abrió mucho los ojos y su cara pasó del terror al desconcierto, pasando por la estupefacción de nuevo, mudando a la incredulidad, y deteniéndose de nuevo en el horror, razón por la cual comenzó a correr detrás de ellas como alma que lleva el diablo.

-**Vaya, vaya…** -murmuraba Himeko para sí misma **– me da que alguien va a dormir esta noche en el sofá.**

**FIN**

**Gracias a todo el mundo por acompañarme hasta este primer final de esta historia, la cual fue escrita porque vosotros/as la leíais, mil gracias.**

**XoXo **

**MzDaRkGirL**

**Nota: Cuando termine el final de Tateishi empezare un FF nuevo y sí… Tateishi estará de nuevo, pero esta vez no tocara las narices con Himemiya, prometido.**


	17. Ayu

Cogió las llaves del coche y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la mansión, cuando tocó el pomo una voz desde su espalda le hizo darse la vuelta.

**-¿A dónde vas?** –Preguntó Himeko desde lo alto de la escalera –**ya es muy tarde…**

-**Voy a por ella Himeko… a buscarla…** - respondió la chica con la cabeza alta – **perdóname…**

Himeko la miró como si no se lo pudiese creer y dio dos pasos hacia atrás llevándose las manos al pecho.

-**La escoges a ella… tú… me estas dejando…** -decía la chica sin convencerse del todo – **pero tú y yo somos… tú y yo… Kannazuki no miko…**

-**Lo sé…** -dijo la chica abriendo la puerta de la casa - **el único problema es que ya no somos Himeko… fuimos… yo te quiero, pero Tateishi ocupa un lugar más grande en mi corazón y tengo que ir a buscarla… lo siento…**

Y sin decir más salió de la mansión.

Himeko miraba la puerta pensando que todo era una horrible pesadilla, intentó despertar con todas sus fuerzas pero en vano. Su Chikane-Chan acababa de dejarle claro que le entregaba su amor a otra…

Cuando la chica finalmente fue consciente de la realidad se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar mares de lágrimas, Ame No Murakumo había ganado y lo peor de todo es que la única perdedora era ella misma.

OoOoO

Chikane corrió por el jardín y llegó al garaje, donde saltó y se dejó resbalar por encima del capó de su flamante Porsche Carrera gris metalizado. Encendió el coche con un estruendo y salió de la mansión conduciendo a toda velocidad, mientras Himeko la observaba marcharse apoyada en la ventana.

Siguió la única carretera que abandonaba el pueblo, pero algo la hizo frenar en seco el coche, como una palpitación… lo sentía… en ese lugar pasaba algo. Miró fijamente a la carretera y lo vio huellas de neumáticos, una sola marca, un solo neumático, una moto… Agobiada y con un mal presentimiento salió del coche dejándolo al ralentí y siguió las marcas hasta salir de la carretera.

-**No…** -murmuró horrorizada – **otra vez no…**

La motocicleta de Tateishi estaba destrozada, mientras la chica se veía que se había arrastrado de mala manera hasta apoyarse contra el tronco de un árbol. Chikane sacó el móvil y repitió las mismas palabras que cuando Himeko fue atropellada.

-**No Tateishi…** -dijo acercándose a ella.

-**Himemiya…** -dijo la chica tosiendo- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

-**Evitar que hagas una tontería** –respondió Chikane llorando de alegría porque la chica siguiese viva – **venir a por ti y si me dejas amarte lo que me resta de existencia.**

-**Pero… ¿Y Himeko?** – respondió la chica con dificultad.

-**Ella lo era todo para mí… pero llegaste tú y… y…-** la chica no sabía que decir- **nunca sentí tanto dolor en mi vida como cuando pensé que no te volvería a ver Tateishi… quiero que te quedes conmigo… siempre…**

Chikane se acercó a ella y le tocó un hombro, notando un tacto viscoso, la miró y se encontró con que la chica estaba sangrando.

**-¿Cuanto llevas aquí?** –dijo asustada por las consecuencias que pueda tener esa herida.

-**Bastante…** -respondió la chica con la voz cada vez más cansada – **no me funciona el móvil, se rompió con la caída. Se me cruzó un animal y no pude controlar la** **moto…**

Cuando Chikane se dio cuenta la chica había perdido la consciencia, desesperada intentó que reaccionara, pero no la tocó, eso podría resultar sumamente peligroso. Cuando los sanitarios llegaron se sintió aliviada, ¿es que cada vez que decidía ser feliz tenía que haber un accidente de tráfico por el medio?

OoOoO

-**Bueno señorita Himemiya-decía el doctor a la chica – debo comunicarle que el estado de la señorita Tateishi es favorable, tuvo suerte de que la encontrara usted cuando tuvo el accidente, de haber llegado más tarde las consecuencias podrían haber sido horribles.**

**-¿Entonces no le va a pasar nada?** –Preguntó Chikane aliviada **-¿Va a estar bien? ¿Ni pérdidas de memoria ni nada así?**

-**Tiene magulladuras y cortes, nada de suma importancia** – respondió el doctor con una sonrisa- **estará algo dolorida una temporada pero totalmente fuera de peligro. Ahora necesita descansar y mucho apoyo, del resto estará perfecta.**

**-Muchas gracias** – dijo la chica visiblemente agradecida- **¿podría…?**

-**Por supuesto** –contesto el doctor a la pregunta no realizada **– puede pasar a verla…**

OoOoO

Cuando Tateishi abrió los ojos y vio a Chikane al lado de su cama en el hospital no pudo evitar que una sonrisa acudiese a su rostro.

-**Que mal aspecto tienes segunda por la cola** – dijo la chica aún dolorida- **deberías descansar un poco.**

**-Eso es porque no te has visto en un espejo** –dijo Chikane acariciándole el rostro- **te espantarías.**

**-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?** –preguntó la convaleciente con una mueca.

-**Tres días…** -respondió Himemiya calmada –**tres largos e interminables días asquerosos.**

**-¿Sabes? No sé si lo que pasó era real o un sueño…** -dijo la chica con mirada triste- **pero tampoco quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones…**

Chikane se acercó a ella y besó sus labios con ternura, provocando que el aparato que marca las pulsaciones de Tateishi aumentase considerablemente el ritmo y la morena se echase a reír.

**-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?** –dijo la castaña avergonzada.

-**Nada…** -respondió Chikane con una sonrisa – **es solo que tengo la impresión de haber vivido esto antes.**

-**Eso significa que tu cerebro va lento Himemiya**- respondió la chica- **eso explica el deja-vú y que me hayas escogido a mí.**

-**Mira que aún estoy a tiempo de salir por la puerta**- dijo Himemiya levantándose.

Ayu la miró a los ojos y simplemente dijo:

-**Dejemos esta conversación de besugos y vayamos a lo realmente importante Chikane, no quiero seguir eludiendo el tema. ¿Te quedaras conmigo siempre?**

-**Siempre y cuando tú me aceptes seré tuya Tateishi** –respondió la chica sentándose de nuevo en la cama- **Tú llenaste mi vida de luz cuando vivía en sombras, me hiciste reír de nuevo cuando mi alma era un mar de lágrimas y lo más importante… respetaste mi decisión de no terminar con el amor de Himeko y me paraste los pies a tiempo en más de una ocasión.**

-**Eso no es nada del otro mundo y lo sabes…** -dijo la chica- **jamás me hubiese aprovechado de tu estado, eso no va conmigo.**

-**A eso me refiero Ayu…** -dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño- **me demostraste amor en su estado más puro. No querías ganar a toda costa… solo querías hacerme feliz aunque fuese a costa de tu felicidad, me has cuidado, me has amado, me has acompañado y lo más importante de todo… me has respetado. **

-**Te amo Himemiya Chikane, con todo mi corazón** –dijo la chica sin poder aguantarse- **no podría estar contigo con malas artes o trampas y tengo que decir que estoy loca de alegría porque me hayas escogido a mí. Ahora por favor… bésame de nuevo… porque no creo que resista más tiempo a tu lado sin probar tus labios.**

La morena se acercó de nuevo y cuando sus labios casi se rozaban la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

**-¡Tú!** –Dijo una mujer con un gran parecido a Tateishi, obviamente su madre, entrando la habitación hecha una furia- **¡Tú me has mentido! ¡Me dijiste que te habías curado!**

**-¡Madre!** –Exclamó Tateishi separándose automáticamente de un brinco y poniendo un gesto de dolor- **¿Qué haces…?**

**-¿Qué voy a hacer?** –Respondió la mujer de malos modos-**me llaman, me dicen que tienes un accidente y cuando llego… ¿Qué me encuentro? A ti y tus hábitos enfermizos.**

**-Madre deje que le explique por favor…** -comenzó la chica nerviosa.

-**No hay nada que explicar…**- respondió la mujer- **en cuanto te recuperes, haces las maletas y te vienes de nuevo a España. Y en cuanto a ti…** -añadió mirando a Chikane con asco- **A tus padres debería caérseles la cara de vergüenza…**

El rostro de Chikane cambió a una máscara de dolor e ira mientras decía:

-**Mis padres están muertos señora, así que le agradecería que no los insultase así. Aparte de eso, ellos me amaban y sé que no se hubiesen puesto así, lo habrían entendido y me habrían apoyado.**

**-¿Entender el que? ¿Qué estáis enfermas? **

-**Madre, está enfadada conmigo, así que no la pague con ella. Además, no pienso irme de aquí, soy mayor de edad **–respondió Ayu tajante.

-**Discrepo…** -dijo la mujer con una sádica sonrisa **– ¿Cuántos años tienes Ayu?**

-**Diecinueve…** -respondió la chica.

Y en ese momento lo entendió todo… era mayor de edad en España, pero no en Japón… en ese país se es mayor de edad a los veinte años. Interiormente maldijo las costumbres y leyes niponas.

-**Bien, ahora tu amiguita se va a marchar y no vas a volver a verla jamás ¿Me has entendido?** –Dijo la mujer**- y como te revuelvas será peor… hasta tu cumpleaños eres mía Ayu… y no parare hasta que encuentres un buen chico.**

Himemiya le levantó henchida en ira y miró directamente a Tateishi quién tenía sus ojos encharcados en lágrimas. No podía desobedecer a su madre mientras estuviese en ese país y Chikane no podía acompañarla a casa, tenía que atender sus negocios de una buena vez. La castaña simplemente negó y en ese momento una brecha se abrió ante los pies de Chikane.

-**Madre… ¿podría dejarnos solas un momento por favor? **–pidió la chica- **me gustaría hablar con Chikane a solas… no se preocupe, podrá observar todo desde el cristal de fuera. Solo deseo aclarar las cosas, por favor…**

La mujer la miró de malos modos y abandono la habitación del hospital refunfuñando por lo bajo.

**-¿Te marchas?** –dijo Chikane sintiendo como su corazón se partía **-¿Te vas a largar y abandonarme aquí? ¿Todo por una madre que no te quiere? Por favor Ayu… llevas dos años viajando sin ton ni son… y jamás se ha preocupado por ti… ¿Y ahora esto?**

-**Espérame por favor…** -dijo la chica abatida**- hasta que cumpla los veinte años. No es por ella… es por él… mi padre no tiene la culpa…**

-**Ayu… eso es casi un año…** -dijo la chica- **¿pretendes que deje a Himeko revolviéndose en su dolor durante un año entero?**

-**Ella te dejo a ti dos…-**dijo la chica desesperada.

-**No lo hizo a propósito** –dijo Chikane- **¿No hay ningún modo de que no te vayas?**

-**En este país tienen derecho sobre mi Himemiya**… -respondió la chica agachando la cabeza –**solo si estuviera casada podría negarme a acompañarlos… pero no es el caso desgraciadamente. Tengo que irme…**

Chikane se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta y tras abrirla dijo:

**-Lamento que las cosas hayan terminado así Tateishi… te deseo una vida plena y feliz…**

Cuando Chikane cerró la puerta tras ella sacó el móvil bajo la mirada de sorna de la madre de Tateishi y marcó el número de su empresa.

**-Al habla Himemiya Chikane –**dijo provocando un gesto de total sorpresa en la mujer tras reconocer el apellido** – vuelvo a estar al mando…**

OoOoO

Dos meses después Ayu Tateishi se encontraba en el balcón de su chalet en España, el día y la temperatura eran agradables, pero a ella eso le daba igual… todo le daba igual… comía lo justo, bebía también lo justo y no se relacionaba con nadie, en ningún momento salió de la habitación y desgraciadamente había recuperado el hábito de fumar, una mala costumbre que Chikane le había quitado. La chica en cuestión pasaba todo el tiempo que podía apoyada en su balcón rememorando los momentos con Chikane, disfrutando de un tiempo más feliz en el cual no era una princesa encerrada en una cárcel de oro.

Sus padres interaron presentarle a muchísimos chicos, todos ellos apuestos y ricos, pero la chica rehusaba recibirles, ella ya había conocido a su princesa… ¡y que princesa! Y no estaba dispuesta a dejar marchar esos bellos sentimientos tan pronto, su corazón pertenecía a Himemiya Chikane.

Esa tarde le pareció especialmente tediosa, sus padres se habían marchado por asuntos de negocios y no tenía nadie a quien gritarle, ya que obviamente sus criados no tenían culpa de lo que había pasado y siempre se habían mostrado totalmente correctos y educados hacía su persona, estaba rememorando el último beso que le había dado su amor cuando sintió una música llegar de abajo. Extrañada por este hecho tan extraño miró en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido y se quedó totalmente impresionada, Chikane estaba en su casa, en su jardín, vestida con un traje de hombre bajo su balcon cantándole una especie de serenata en un aun algo torpe español.

**Yo soy uno de esos amantes  
tan elegantes como los de antes  
que siempre llevan guantes  
Entre semana voy deportivo  
pero el domingo me pongo muy fino  
con mi chaqué de lino  
Y voy buscando por los balcones  
bellas Julietas para mis canciones  
y hacerles los honores**

**Y siempre estoy  
rompiéndome la voz  
cantando coplas  
bajo tu ventana, amor  
sal ya que este trovador  
se esta asando de calor**

Soy educado caballero  
bello, cortes y amable compañero  
un codiciado soltero  
Y como no tengo complejos  
me miro siempre en todos los espejos  
antes de echar los tejos  
Si alguna vez cometo errores  
para que no llores pido mil persones  
con un millón de flores

**Y siempre estoy  
rompiéndome la voz  
cantando coplas  
bajo tu ventana, amor  
sal ya que este trovador  
se esta asando de calor**

Cuando Chikane terminó de cantar, Tateishi era incapaz de reaccionar, la miraba con los ojos como platos todavía creyéndose que ella estuviese ahí. La morena al ver que la castaña no reaccionaba, decidió escalar hasta el balcón de su Julieta y justo cuando se puso a su altura la chica pareció despertar de ese coma inducido y la besó como nunca jamás la había besado, amor, devoción, pasión y lujuria… mucha mucha mucha lujuria.

-**He venido aquí para hacerte mi mujer** –dijo la morena mostrándole un anillo – **si estamos casadas tu madre no podrá mandar sobre ti, así que… Ayu Tateishi… -Chikane tomó aire y dijo claramente en castellano -¿Me haría usted el favor de ser mi esposa?**

-**Sí… Himemiya…** -respondió la chica en el mismo idioma- **antes, ahora y siempre te querré a mi lado.**

Chikane saltó dentro del balcón y la levantó en el aire para después entrar en su habitación con ella.

-**Pues haz las maletas Tateishi… que regresamos a casa.**

**FIN**


	18. Tateishi

**-¡Ay Dios!** – dijo Tateishi entrando en la mansión entre risas y mirando el reluciente anillo de su dedo – **que estoy casada… yo que siempre critiqué el matrimonio.**

-**Suelo causar ese efecto** – dijo Himemiya con falsa chulería – **hago que las personas cambien de parecer a voluntad.**

De pronto ambas callaron y se miraron a los ojos, Tateishi realizó una súplica muda la cual correspondió la morena con una muda respuesta, enlazó sus dedos con los de la castaña y comenzaron a subir las escaleras lentamente sin siquiera mirarse.

Cuando llegaron a la amplia habitación de Chikane, Tateishi cerró la puerta con el pie agarró a Chikane desde atrás por las caderas y la apresó contra la pared poniéndole los brazos en cruz.

-**Siempre he tenido una especie de obsesión con tu cuello Himemiya** – le dijo mientras lo recorría con la lengua- **y con todo tu cuerpo en general para ser sincera…**

Chikane trago saliva al sentir los pechos de Ayu apoyados en su espalda, eso no podía estar pasando… ¿un solo movimiento de la castaña y ya deseaba con toda su alma arrancarle la ropa? Tenía que controlarse…

Ayu por su parte deslizó sus manos por los brazos de la morena lentamente sin dejar de besar su cuello, recorrió su espalda y llegó a los glúteos apretándolos con fuerza.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Himemiya al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-**Siempre quise escuchar ese sonido Himemiya…** -dijo la chica seductoramente en el oído de su mujer para después deslizar su lengua por el lóbulo- **esta noche serás mía, toda mía y cuando digo toda….** –dijo girando a Chikane y apretándola aún más contra la pared dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos- **quiero decir ¡toda!** – y así comenzó un profundo beso con la sacerdotisa lunar.

Chikane le pasó las manos por la cintura y la acercó más a ella en un intento frustrado de fundirse con el cuerpo de la chica, no pensaba dejarle llevar la voz cantante en ese asunto, cargó contra ella poniéndole una mano en el cuello y la otra en el pecho, masajeándolo con fuerza y destreza, provocando que Ayu echase la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiese al aire.

-**Quiero escucharte gemir toda la noche Tateishi **– dijo Himemiya quitándole la cazadora vaquera a la chica- **me vas a suplicar que te deje descansar.**

-**Ya veremos quién suplica a quien** – correspondió la chica mordiéndole el hombro y sacándole la camiseta- **la noche es larga…**

Chikane la miró directamente a los ojos y deslizó su mano hasta el interior de la falda de la chica, acariciando su ropa interior por el camino, Tateishi puso los ojos en blanco y luchó por no perder la compostura, Chikane tenía que ser suya, no ella de Chikane…

La morena introdujo la mano dentro de la ropa interior de la castaña y comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares haciendo que Ayu sufriese por mantener el equilibrio, cuando intensificó los movimientos, la castaña tomó aire y apretó los ojos matando un gemido en el fondo de la garganta que no fue liberado. Chikane ante esto entorno el ojo izquierdo volvió a besarla y la sentó en la cama diciendo:

-**Veremos si de esta eres capaz de contenerte…**

Bajó rápidamente la cabeza al tiempo que le subía la falda y comenzó a deslizar la lengua por su ropa interior, Tateishi echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía como subía la temperatura.

La chica se quitó la camiseta y la arrojó lejos, tenía calor, mucho, mucho calor… Chikane viendo la situación optó por bajar la ropa interior de la chica, quien no puso ningún tipo de impedimento ante esta acción, pero nada más sentir la liberación de la prenda se tiró hacía Chikane llevándolas a las dos al suelo y desabrochando su pantalón como si se hubiese estado preparando años para eso.

-**Me encantas** –dijo la morena con una sonrisa- **has contenido esto durante todo este tiempo, realmente eres única Ayu…**

La chica sonrió de manera suficiente y se lanzó hacía sus labios atrapándolos en un violento y pasional beso. Cualquiera que viese la situación pensaría que ambas chicas se estaban matando, pues ambas querían llevar la voz cantante, ambas morían por ver a su amante gritando de placer y ambas intentaban mandar.

Chikane tiró de la falda de Tateishi quitándola del lugar que le correspondía, dejando a la chica con un conjunto de lencería negra de encaje muy sexy que la dejo sin palabras.

-Mírame bien Chikane, porque lo que ves… ahora es tuyo…

Cuando Himemiya fue a deshacerse de esa ropa interior, Ayu se echó a un lado y la miró de arriba abajo indicándole que se quitara la ropa, a lo que la morena respondió con una celeridad asombrosa para volver a centrarse sobre los labios de la castaña. Parecía que las dos chicas habían llegado a un consenso con el cual daban una tregua a la lucha que iniciaran y se dejaban explorar por la otra sin oponer resistencia.

Cuando ambos cuerpos estuvieron desnudos Tateishi comenzó a besar el tobillo de Chikane y fue subiendo poco a poco hasta que se detuvo delante de la tierra prometida, inspiró profundamente y mirándola directamente a los ojos dijo:

-¿Estás segura? Sabes lo que ocurrirá si dejas que haga esto…

-Solo sé que moriré si no lo haces, por favor… -respondió Himemiya segura de que eso era lo que realmente deseaba.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Tateishi agachó su cabeza y se sumergió en los pliegues de Chikane dejando a la chica sin respiración durante unos segundos. Sin siquiera pensarlo las caderas de la morena reaccionaron solas y acompañaron a su amante en su lenta y tortuosa danza. Ayu era increíblemente buena en la labor que estaba haciendo y Chikane maldijo interiormente mil veces por haberse negado tanto tiempo a recibir ese trato.

La joven Himemiya sujeto a su mujer de los hombros y la subió a su altura para besarla con pasión probándose a sí misma en el proceso.

-Quiero verte disfrutar Ayu… -dijo Chikane con un gesto lascivo – quiero que disfrutes tanto como yo…

-Eso tiene fácil solución… -respondió la castaña uniendo sus centros y comenzando la fricción.

Ante el gemido inicial de Chikane, Tateishi reaccionó lanzándose a por su boca y mordiendo el labio inferior tras lo que se separó provocando que Himemiya pusiese el brazo derecho a modo de apoyo y con el izquierdo agarrase a Ayu hundiendo las manos en su pelo y la besase de manera profunda y salvaje, dificultándole aún más a ambas la labor de respirar.

Para ser la primera vez que llevaban a cabo esa danza, ambas se compenetraban de una manera perfecta, Chikane no podía para de acariciar el cuerpo de Ayu y esta reaccionaba a cada caricia aumentando o disminuyendo la presión y velocidad de sus movimientos. Realmente la castaña estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que ese momento se alargase lo más posible y Chikane lo estaba notando, ambos cuerpos estaban sudorosos y al borde de la extenuación, pero parecía que Ayu no se iba a detener por muy cansada que estuviese, siempre veía un rincón sin recorrer, una zona sin besar o un sonido nuevo producido por Himemiya que quería volver a escuchar. Finalmente la morena giró en la cama dejando a Tateishi debajo de ella y supliéndola en la parte más difícil del trabajo, la castaña se agarró a sus caderas y apretó el abrazo tanto como le fue posible consiguiendo que en su propio orgasmo las vibraciones producidas por su cuerpo alcanzasen a Himemiya lo que le facilito llegar al suyo.

-Oh Dios… -decía Chikane dejándose caer pesadamente a un lado de Tateishi y acercándola a sí misma con un brazo – eres… increíble…

-No te creas… -dijo Ayu recostándose en el hueco entre su pecho y su cuello – fue una combinación de ambas…

Chikane rió y se puso encima de ella besándole la punta de la nariz al tiempo que decía.

-Me siento algo pegajosa… ¿Te vienes a la ducha?

-Me parece bien compartir nuestra primera ducha de marida y mujer – dijo Tateishi levantándose y corriendo hacia el baño – por cierto… la ultima es la marida…

-¡Eh! ¡no es justo! – respondió Himemiya echando a correr detrás de ella - ¡porque siempre me toca hacer de hombre! –y haciendo un mohín de niña caprichosa al tiempo que la alcanzaba y abrazaba por detrás para besarle el cuello añadió - Desde luego siempre consigues que pierda mi compostura…

-Te acostumbraras a correr desnuda por la mansión mi amor… -respondió la chica con una sonrisa – a fin de cuentas… dos que duermen en el mismo colchón se vuelven de la misma condición…

-Te quiero Ayu… - dijo Chikane en su cuello – y juntas iniciaremos una nueva historia.

-Ahora que he alcanzado la luna… no sé cual será mi próximo sueño – respondió Tateishi sintiendo que su pecho se henchía de felicidad.

FIN


End file.
